Return of the Guardians of Existence
by The Guardians of Existence
Summary: A new darkness rises, supported by many villains sympathetic to his cause. The Guardians of Existence, scattered abroad across all existence, must be brought back together to face this new foe. However, one particular Guardian comes not just to help his brothers and sisters-at-arms, but also to seek atonement for his past crimes. Good thing he has friends who can vouch for him...
1. Prologue

Far, far out in the vast reaches of space, on dead planet unknown to most, trouble was aloft. A convention of some kind was occurring down on the rocky planet that seemed to be filled with undesirable characters, many of which were familiar to anyone who's watched Gravity Falls. Among the group of monsters, their leader, Bill Cipher, was looking over them all from a throne he had gotten them to make as they all waited on some important guests to arrive. He wasn't exactly sure whom he'd meet; only that it was supposed to be a life changing experience for him and for all who decided to attend.

There was a loud cracking sound, and in a flash of orange flames a figure appeared. There was the rattling of scales over ground as a large dragon walked into view. His irises glowed bright orange, while his pupils glowed purple. His scales were dark purple, and shimmering on them were multiple different spells in languages from all across the multiverse.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bill Cipher." The dragon growled, his eyes focused on the figure on the throne.

"And I suppose you're some Multiverse god or something?" Cipher remarked, then laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know exactly who you are, Atlantia. Pleased to make your acquaintance as well, and hats off to you!"

Cipher took off his hat while speaking and it caused the entire landscape to tip with it until he put it back on. He then looked around and said, "Hmm... not many have arrived yet, have they?"

"I am sure they will come soon," Atlantia growled, as a hieroglyphic symbol flashed into existence on a scale on his neck for a split second before vanishing. "I just hope this was worth my time. I'm risking a lot being here."

As if on cue, two portals appeared, one having sand fly out of it, and the other from the ground. From the one on the ground rose a massive blood-red snake appeared towering over all of them, including Atlantia himself. The one from the sand portal was apparently a human of some kind, more specifically an Egyptian magician who was grinning like a fool.

"Ah, there you are!" Cipher greeted. "Crazy Magician, and Spirit of Evil. So glad you could make it!"

"Almost couldn't," the magician, Setne, announced, brushing sand from off of himself. "Traffic was absolute murder today. Were it not for that spell you gifted me Cipher, I would never have escaped that snow globe on my own."

 **"Speak for yourself,"** the snake, Apophis, stated with a hiss. **"I may have been banished, but like the gods themselves I eventually was allowed to return."**

Altantia frowned slightly as he thought to himself, and multiple spells in Egyptian hieroglyphs, greeks letters, and runes shimmered across his scales.  
"So far we have a chaotic demon, myself, a Multiversal god, a crazy Egyptian magician, and the spirit of evil." The dragon growled. "I am curious to see where this is going."

"Ah... the greatest of minds all together in one place," Cipher commented. Just then, there was the sound of a cell phone ringing and he pulled out one and answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey there! What?! Hmm... that does complicate things. Okay, I'll let him know." He hung up the phone and turned to Altantia. "Bad news. It seems not all of them are able to make it at once. We'll have one coming in pretty soon, but the others will be delayed due to eyes watching them like hawks."

"Guardians?" Atlantia growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Unfortunately, yes," Cipher agreed.

"Well, that certainly puts a damper on things," Setne commented.

" **So, who's the next one?"** Apophis asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Cipher suggested, pointing behind them where a figure appeared that was not even half Setne's height. He had arrived so silently, they hadn't even noticed his arrival.

"What is this I hear?" the Mobian spirit known as Mephiles asked with some sarcasm at first. "A plot against those who have disgraced us over the years? Where do I sign up?"

"A little shrimpy, isn't he?" Setne inquired.

"Sometimes, the smallest are the ones not to be messed with," Atlantia said.

"And I have proven that time and time again," Mephiles confirmed. "Now, since our other acquaintances are unable to make it for the time being, what's the plan, boss?"

"Yeah, you should explain it now while you still have time to," Cipher agreed. "I can relay the message to the rest of them later."

Atlantia grinned wickedly as he chuckled.  
"We have suffered to long under the Guardians of Existence," The dragon growled. "I, for one, would like to regain the control over the multiverse I had before the Guardians rose up against me and sent me into hiding. We must eradicate their order once and for all!"

Setne gave this a thought, then remarked, "Well, I agree that there could be a little less of their influence in things."

"Whoa, one second!" Cipher exclaimed. "You realize how tall an order this is to be asking?"

"You ask the wrong question, demon," Mephiles remarked. "For in one way or another, we are all aware of the risk."

"Either have some nerve, or don't be here." Atlantia growled, focusing his glowing eyes on the demon.

"Well excuse me if I've had a bad experience with one," Cipher growled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm probably not, but you've had dealing with two, not one," Atlantia growled.

Cipher's eye widened at the remark, then answered, "Point taken."

 **"Enough of banter then,"** Apophis said. **"What's our first step?"**

"Why not establish a base or throne here?" Setne suggested.

"A central base of operations... For a crazed human, you have some sanity left in you yet, magician," Mephiles stated.

"Setne is just being Setne," Atlantia hissed. "Tried to set up a throne in Rockaway beach and had your behind handed to you, didn't you Egyptian? I thought you got trapped in a snow globe by a teenage boy."

Setne scowled. "Carter Kane and his friend, Percy Jackson, are not forces to judge lightly. I just learned that too late."

"We use our mistakes to try and improve the next time we're up against our foes," Mephiles said. "It's how one grows stronger."

Atlantia nodded and then narrowed his eyes.  
"I must go now." The dragon growled. "Make sure they do not discover this place."  
With that, he vanished in a blast of orange fire. Cipher waited for him to leave, then turned to his henchmen.

"Alright everyone!" he called. "Make this place look presentable and make sure no one against us can find it!" He got an evil smirk in his eye. "We're about to have some _real_ fun..."

* * *

In one of the multiple worlds of Equestria, a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes suddenly looked up from where she sat meditating. The Guardian of Order, Jules, took a deep breath.

"We have to come back together," She said, before vanishing in a flash of white light.


	2. Guardians, Assemble! (Totally Original)

The human known as TD gave a small yawn as he walked out onto the balcony of his beloved's Castle of Friendship and looked down to Ponyville below. He had only just gotten out of bed a few minutes back and was going outside to clear his head and think for a moment. He had thankfully decided to conjure up some clothing that was not pajama material, so he wouldn't get embarrassed.

As if he had anything to be embarrassed about; everyone in Equestria knew he could be a rather odd character and that he was the husband of one of the Equestrian princesses, more specifically the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle herself. That alone gave him quite the reputation on top of a stack of others factors that, in the eyes of the Equestrians, brought him up to the status of a god; something he absolutely hated, and he made that perfectly clear the last time it was brought up. Needless to say, any attempts to deify him afterwards had all but been extinguished.

Now, he was looking up at the sky and taking a sigh at the world before him, thinking back on some pleasant memories he had before becoming a full scale villain. Of all the faces that showed up, one stood out from the others; a friend whom he had betrayed and had only just recently made amends to...

A sudden loud howl split the air, coming from directly below the balcony. Looking down, TD saw a massive white furred wolf sitting below him on the ground, its head thrown back as it ended its howl. When it lowered its head and looked at TD, a pair of silver eyes stared out of its face, glowing softly yet emitting a sense that this wolf wasn't just any ordinary creature. Curious, TD snapped his fingers and teleported down to where the wolf was located, for he had seen those eyes before in times long gone. He stared hard at the wolf, then his eyes widened.

"Jules?" he asked. "Or one of her messengers?"

The wolf grinned, before in a flash of light a girl with waist length brown hair and emerald green eyes stood before TD. She wore a white T-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a light blue jacket. Hanging from her waist was a sheathed sword, light escaping from where the blade was hidden by the sheath.

"Hello TD," Jules said, smiling. TD smiled himself, then chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to call me that all the time anymore," he explained. "The only ones who call me that these days are the ones I haven't shared my name with."

"Fine then, William," Jules said, before her smiled faded. "We need to talk."

The Guardian of Order's voice was dead serious, which was extremely startling because she almost always kept her voice in measured tones so nobody could guess what she was feeling. Knowing she meant business, TD cut to the chase himself.

"What happened?" he asked her. "Or what's going to happen?"

Jules grimaced as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, obviously not liking being the bearer of the news she had.

"Remember Atlantia?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Hmm... Atlantia..." TD gave a thought, then his eyes widened. "You mean that dragon who almost torched Sanity to death? He's back?!"

"Yes. And this time, he's not coming after us by himself," Jules said gravely. "He's making sure that he'll be able to have a fighting chance against us."

TD looked over his shoulder back to the Castle's interiors, then back to Jules.

"So, what do we do then?" he asked. "I mean, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I doubt we'd be able to fight him off on our own."

"We won't," Jules said, her gaze becoming determined. "Only united will we stand a chance. I'm sorry William, but you'll have to be apart from your family for a while."

"I can handle that to some extent, but... united?" TD looked to her with disbelief. "Jules, we haven't been united for several thousand years. And it's Yours Truly who's to blame for that! The majority of them aren't exactly going to be welcoming."

Jules smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then be glad you already have the support of three," was all she said in reassurance. TD couldn't help but smile at those words.

"Thanks," he said, then looked back inside. "Uh... is there time for goodbyes?"

"Of course," Jules said, before a faint smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your family to be honest, although I can wait out here if you'd like."

"Not a chance. Twi would kill me if I left you out here," TD replied, opening the doors to the Castle. "Please, come in."

Jules smiled as she walked inside, glancing around and whistling slightly.

"Haven't been in one of these in a while," she murmured, running a hand over a wall. "Sorry, but technically I'm a merged personality. I couldn't create a good form, so I spent thousands of years in hiding until my Equestria's Sunset Shimmer came back from the Equestria Girls world, and then I merged myself with her. So, if anything I say or do doesn't seem like me, it's Sunset. Please tell me you understand."

"Jules, as a guy who literally has his mind split into three personalities, has three more that went rogue, and has seen a Fanfic where Rarity is a Royal Changeling who merged personalities (and therefore her life and being) with the original Rarity so both could live, I'd say it's understandable," TD remarked, leading her around the interiors. "It's nearly breakfast time, so Twi's most likely in the kitchen."

Jules's eyes widened, before she grinned sheepishly.

"Lead the way then," she said. "I doubt this is like the one in my world, so I'll probably end up getting lost if I try to lead the way."

"That's more true than you realize," TD explained as he led the way through the halls. "Ever since I moved in with her over 100+ years ago, I've added many rooms to the Castle of Friendship. Not an easy thing to do, by the way. Apparently, the Tree of Harmony takes a lot of coaxing to get it to accept the changes."

As he finished, they found themselves inside of a room where a table was set and from a room just to the side of it, the alicorn TD had been talking about walked inside, levitating several plates of pancakes. Twilight may have been recognizable in every way, but she definitely looked much too young for her age due to her alicorn status, and she was just about Celestia's height now. She surprisingly kept her calm upon seeing Jules until the pancakes were set down, then she bothered to speak.

"William, who's that?" she asked, a little skeptically.

"Twi, meet Jules, the Guardian of Order. My... former boss," TD introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jules said, smiling. She grabbed her brown hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, tying it back with a hair tie that had been hidden under the cuff of her jacket. After she was done, she lowered her hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Twilight greeted, then asked with a raised eyebrow, "If I may, what bring you here?"

"Threat against the Guardians," Jules said. "One of our old foes is gathering allies to attempt and eradicate us. I need to take TD and go get two more Guardians before heading to the Guardian headquarters."

Twilight went silent, then she said, "I'm coming with you then."

"Twilight..." TD started, and it was clear they had this conversation before. "I can't bring you along with me on this."

"Well if you won't take me willingly, I'll just follow in my own time," she replied. "No offense, but right now there's not much I can do here in Equestria. Besides, you're my husband; I'm with you for better or for worse."

Jules chuckled.  
"You always were a stubborn one, weren't you Twilight?" She asked, as for a split second her eyes flickered to cyan before returning to emerald green.

"It kind of runs in the family," Twilight answered. "Anypony who's come from the human version of my world can tell me that... Sunset Shimmer."

"Yeah, she can do that now," TD whispered to Jules. "Watch what you reveal to my author."

Jules grinned sheepishly, before her form shimmered to the human form of Sunset Shimmer, who ran a hand through her fiery red-and-yellow hair and smiled at Twilight.  
"Happy?" she asked, before returning to her original form. "Now, you two eating breakfast before we leave?"

"Looks like it," TD replied, sitting down and digging into one of the stacks.

"Feel free to join us. There's plenty for the three of us," Twilight offered. Jules smiled as she seemed to think about it, before nodding as her form glowed, shifting into her Equestrian form. Her mane started to flow, and she folded her wings back as her cutie mark shimmered, the five other marks she had appearing around it.  
"I think I could do with some breakfast," Sunset Shimmer said, smiling.

"Then help yourself," TD joined in. "But just some advice, DO NOT use the syrup labeled 'Wuphart'; you'll thank me later."

"Why would you even by that? And from Discord no less?" Twilight asked her husband.

"Well I'll just give you the Lois excuse from Family Guy, and say it was on sale," TD replied. Sunset raised an eyebrow as she sat down and began to eat, heeding TD's warning and avoiding the syrup that was labeled 'Wuphart.'

"So, any idea's where we'll find Tempus, William?" she asked. "Because last I saw him, he was travelling with your daughter."

"Last I heard of them both, they had both ended up in a world similar to... was it called Pyrunia?" TD shook his head. "Never could get that right. But anyways, they were in a human version of that place."

"So, after breakfast, we'll head there," Sunset said. "That sound like a plan?"

"Fine with me," TD nodded as they continued with breakfast.

This is gonna be a total... clustercuss... for everybody... he thought to himself.

* * *

Tempus let out a low, contented hum as he sipped a cup of coffee outside of Sora's Café on Jade Universities campus. The Guardian of Time was enjoying his vacation away from his royal duties in his Canterlot, and he was glad Bubble was enjoying herself here.

As he sat in the chair, a white crack suddenly appeared in the ground and from it came a unicorn figure.

"Charlie!" the figure shouted. "Charlie, I have the amulet!"

Tempus sighed as he looked at the unicorn.  
"TD," he said flatly. The unicorn gave him a look, then frowned.

"You're no fun, Tempus. Your author doesn't even get the reference, it's that sad," TD growled, and then in a flash he appeared standing in his original form, the crack in the ground disappearing completely. Tempus raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee again.

"You only come here to insult me?" he asked flatly.

"Oh, so you don't see it coming? Welp, figured," TD said mostly to himself, then to Tempus, "Long and short; we need to gather the Guardians of Existence. That includes you and Joy. Atlantia, the god of the multiverse we're stationed in, has risen again and this time he has help. Lots of help."

Tempus raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak there was a flash of light as Jules appeared with Twilight in tow.  
"Oh," the Guardian of Time said flatly.

"Yep. Welcome to our job," TD remarked.

"So, are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help us?" Twilight asked him.

"I'll help out," Tempus said, before pointing at TD and Twilight. "But before we leave, you two want to see your daughter?"

"Wait, Bubble is still here?" TD asked. "I thought she would have moved on to the next world."

A sudden burst of heart-shaped bubbles appeared nearby (Yay, fitting for her!) and the lavender earth pony appeared in human form with a smirk.

"And what? Abandon classes when I've only just begun? Not a chance!" Bubble commented. "And it's good to see you too, Dad."

Tempus raised an eyebrow, before glancing at Bubble.  
"You think you'll be able to not kill Steel and obey Cobra if I leave for a while?" he asked.

"I can agree with Cobra, but no promises with Steel," Bubble replied.

"That's my girl," TD chuckled.

"Just... try not to hurt him too much... until we get back, that is," Twilight said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry. He'll be begging for your treatment if it comes to that," Bubble told her mother.

"If. If is good," TD quoted. Tempus just sighed as he drained the rest of his coffee, tossing the disposable cup in a nearby trash can as he stood, his form shimmering into his Alicorn one.

"So, we're leaving now?" he asked. "Where to?"

"Well first, we need to pick up Joy," TD explained. "And then... we go to a place I haven't been to in over ten thousand years- yes, I kept count."

Jules raised an eyebrow, before she glanced at Twilight.  
"You ready for the jump?" she asked.

"As with a lot of things my husband has done... nope," Twilight answered bluntly. "But I have done large jumps before, with and without him."

"Take care, Bubs," TD said to his daughter, giving her a quick hug.

"You too, Dad," Bubble replied, then released him and stepped back. Jules dipped her head at Bubble, before in a flash of light she disappeared with Twilight.

"And I was just enjoying my vacation," Tempus said with a sigh, before he too vanished with a crack of thunder.

"See ya later!" TD called, then disappeared into a hole in the ground, King Dice. Bubble giggled.

"That makes it to my Top Ten," she stated aloud, then turned back to the university to find a familiar face.

* * *

A large, white wolf with silver eyes slowly padded through the streets of Canterlot, ignoring the stares of the ponies who lived in the city as it headed towards the castle. The wolf seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone, and there was a look in its eyes that gave off the sense that it shouldn't be messed with.

After some time, she noticed that crowd of ponies began to gather around the path she was walking. Then not long after she heard a voice shout, "Everypony stay back!"

It seemed to be a young adult's masculine voice, and soon she noticed the one who was speaking. It was a young adult human with bright yellow hair, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, with an emblem of the sun on his chest, and cyan jeans.

He advanced towards the wolf as his eyes began to glow brightly.

"Stop right there!" the human said and noticed its expressions. "I know you can understand me, so state your purpose of coming here."

The silver wolf paused, before it opened its mouth and spoke, its voice female.

"Prince Joy Star, Guardian of Hope?" it asked. Joy gave her a look of disbelief, but was also thankful that the crowd had been scattered. Then he spoke to her telepathically.

"Yes, but don't say that out loud. My Guardian identity is secret to most in my Equestria."

The wolf dipped her head, before in a flash of light it transformed into a young girl who appeared to be about sixteen years old, wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, white sneakers, and a light blue jacket. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, and her emerald green eyes were laser-focused on Joy. Hanging by her side was a sheathed sword, white light escaping from where the hilt rested on the top of the sheath.

"My name is Jules," the girl said. "And you and I need to talk."

Joy passed her a nod. "I figured."

"I'm the Guardian of Order," Jules explained, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword. "You need to come with me. There's a threat to us incoming. Our old foes have decided to resurface and eradicate us." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Time and Chaos are waiting for me outside of Canterlot. You coming?"

"I need..." Joy was about to say something, but stopped as he clenched his fist and it began to glow along with his eyes, then he opened his hand and a golden sphere could be seen floating on his palm, before it suddenly disappeared.

"Please forgive me Screwball!" Joy shouted and then passed Jules a nod. "Yes. I'm coming," he said and then muttered, "Sadly."

"I'm sorry about this, but we all need to come together," Jules said, smiling apologetically at him.

"It's okay." Joy said as he took a sigh. "I just needed to inform my family that I won't be coming back for a while." He then realized what she had said earlier. "Did you say, 'all'?"

Jules nodded. "Yes, I said 'all.' The Guardians of Existence must unite if we are to stand a chance."

"Alright," Joy said, then looked towards the screen and gave a short glare, before heading outside along with Jules. "Let's go!"

Jules smiled at Joy, then with a flash of light she teleported the two of them to a hill somewhere outside of Canterlot. The Guardian of order frowned as she looked around.  
"Okay, I know I told you guys to stay back while I got him, but why'd you have to hide!?" she called out. An explosion ripped through the air and TD appeared with Twilight nearby.

"Darn you Jules," he said to the female human with mock anger; mock, because he clearly didn't care that she had ratted him out. Jules just rolled her eyes as with a more subtle approach Tempus materialized out of the air, his horn slowly powering down as he ended the illusion spell he had been casting.

"For real you guys," Joy asked in disbelief and gave a small chuckle "Why were you hiding, anyways?"

"William wanted to try and have some fun with you," Twilight stated. "Emphasis on try."

"Anyways, it's so nice to see you guys again," Joy chuckled.

"Likewise," Twilight remarked, then gave a small giggle. "Looks like I'm now at your level too."

Tempus glanced at Twilight and smirked. The male Alicorn still was a bit bigger than her, and he chuckled slightly.  
"You've yet to catch up to me though," he pointed out.

"So, let me guess... there's another interdimensional war ahead?" Joy asked.

"Sort of," Jules said, drumming her fingers on the hilt of her sword. "However, I'll explain it all once we get to our final destination."

"In that case..." TD snapped his fingers and in a flash, they all disappeared from that Equestria. When they could get their bearings again, they found themselves on a planet which seemed to be devoid of light. However, in front of them was what seemed to be a kind of palace or keep. It was dark and gloomy looking, overgrown by tons of an alien foliage and thorns. Despite this, the structure of the palace itself was surprisingly stable. Twilight took a moment to look over the stone.

"Too smooth to be made by hand or hoof... or even machine," she noted. "What is this place?"

"This," Jules said as she walked up to the building and placed a hand on it, closing her eyes as her Guardian magic began to build up. "Is the old headquarters of the Guardians of Existence before..." She trailed off, but gestured at TD in way of explanation.

"So... you used to operate here?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much," TD agreed. "When I betrayed the order, I activated a fail-safe that was made by the founders, Jules and the original Guardian of Chaos; the place was sealed tight, and the secrets and powers made accessible. Even the traitors like myself could not enter... at least on their own." He sighed as he looked to the doors. "Only when all the major Guardians are in the same place at once can the doors be opened. To open their part of the gate, each Guardian must display their power to the gates at once."

Jules nodded, before she crouched and placed her hand on the ground. Taking a deep breath, the Guardian of Order calmed herself, finding the order and balance she had achieved years ago inside, before shouting in a voice that rivaled any Canterlot Royal voice, one that was so loud the very fabric of existence rippled with it.  
"GUARDIANS OF EXISTENCE! HEED MY CALL AND COME!" was what she said, her voice loud and authoritative.

Joy looked around in a little confused but thoughtful manner before he muttered, "So, that's the way Guardians are summoned at this place."

"Actually, I'm guessing that's just her way of doing it," Tempus said flatly.

"Yep. You should see my way," TD giggled.

"So... who do you think we'll see- GAH!" Twilight was interrupted by a painfully familiar triangular figure starting to appear with a maniacal laugh, scaring her almost half to death. Jules glanced over at the figure who had just appeared, before she sighed.

"Guardian of Sanity, right? That's what I'm sensing off of you," she asked. The figure suddenly became fully visible, and while it was Bill Cipher as they had expected, it was not the same one whom they had thought him to be. That was especially clear by the hat which read "Bill-livery" on his head.

"Come on! I was just having fun," Pizza Cipher complained.

"Wait... YOU'RE a Guardian?!" TD exclaimed.

"Yeah, the pizza thing's more of a hobby, and a way to spy on other universes," Pizza Cipher explained. "Plus, it gives good money. Two birds, one stone."

Jules rolled her eyes, glancing at TD.

"Just don't ask about why people are chosen or promoted to be Guardians," she said. "It's a really weird and hectic process to explain."

"I figured." Joy said as he gave a brief look to Guardian of Sanity.

"Ah... the ways of our order are mysterious indeed, but none are chosen without performing the proper deed," another familiar voice spoke up. TD's jaw dropped at the sight of the next Guardian before him- actually, from what it seemed, two.

"Zecora?! And Hummingbird?" Twilight was amazed.

"Wait... so under my very nose for more than one hundred plus years..." TD started putting it together as the Zebra chuckled.

"Nice for you to finally catch up. Why do you think we never grew up?" Zecora asked, referring to their physical ages; up until now, TD had been baffled on how the zebra and her mute pegasus friend remained young as the years had passed. The zebra chuckled once more.

"I am the Guardian of Wisdom, as you may have guessed; my words of advice are no jest," she greeted officially. Hummingbird simply smiled and waved in her quiet manner. And then another Guardian appeared in a flash, that caught their eyes. It like a young woman, with pitch black hair, and cyan eyes, and on her head there was mark which looked like a crescent moon. She was wearing some kind of attire which seemed to made out of the night-sky. Jules raised her head as if she sensed something, before slowly stepping to the side as a portal opened up above her and a familiar figure to Tempus, TD, and Twilight dropped out of it, landing in a crouch as he ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"What the- DARK?!" TD screeched. "How the hell have I not known about any of this?"

"Ah, the words of Wisdom he did heed, to hide from you in our time of need," Zecora chuckled. "All of them have, for that's my craft; and even I had to float in one other's raft."

"Who? Who told you how to hide from him?" Twilight asked.

"The Guardian of Knowledge of course," Bil-livery chuckled.

Tempus just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not certain I know what to expect now," He said, glancing at Dark, who stood and straightened out his black jacket he was wearing as if nothing was amiss. Jules just stood impatiently by the door of the palace, tapping her foot as she waited. Then finally another human figure appeared, who was wearing a black cloak and hiding his face under a hood. At first, he looked like a new face to most of them. Soon he removed his hood, and revealed himself to be a human boy almost around the age of twenty, with dark brown hairs and fair skin, and pale brown eyes. He looked towards TD and Tempus and passed them a well-recognized smile as he spoke in a voice which was familiar to them.

"It's so nice to see you guys, again."

"EVAN!?" Tempus yelped, stunned. Jules in the meanwhile just glanced at the newcomer and dipped her head.

"Good to see you Knowledge," the Guardian of Order said, using his Guardian name instead of his real one like she almost always did.

"Why am I not too surprised?" TD asked aloud, before suddenly another figure appeared, wearing a bony smile; fitting, because it appeared to be a skeleton in a blue jacket.

"Hey, have you heard the story about the broken pencil?" he asked.

"No... what about it?" Twilight asked with some confusion.

"Never mind. It's pointless," he chuckled. "Name's Sans, otherwise known as the Guardian of Bravery."

Joy gave a small chuckle at this as well after a moment and asked, "You sure you aren't Guardian of Humor?"

Another figure appeared just then, wearing an orange T-shirt with faded lettering on it and blue jeans. He has messy jet-black hair, and sea-green eyes, and he glanced around as he pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket, twirling it between his fingers.

"Percy Jackson, Guardian of Honor," Dark said, dipping his head at the newcomer. "Glad you could join us."

TD looked to him, and immediately got a bit of a frown.

"Oh... that Percy Jackson," he muttered.

"Percy Jackson, so you're the son of a Greek ocean god...?" Joy asked thoughtfully. "What was that... Poseidon?"

But before he could reply, another portal was opened, and that one seemed to so much darker than the ones before. The creature who came out of the portal was humanoid in appearance, wearing a red overcoat and pair of black jeans. His skin was as gray as ash, and he has cheetah tail coming out of his spine, and pitch black hairs with occasional white stripes on them. Two technological advanced scythes were slung across his back. Some of them who were present knew that this creature was definitely a Faunus. Tempus raised an eyebrow, before glancing at TD.

"Who do we need to get inside?" He asked the Guardian of Chaos.

"Technically, only Order and Chaos. But the more that appear, the more this place will be restored, until it is brought to its former glory," TD explained. He then walked over to the large gate at the front and placed a glowing red hand upon the door, causing half of it to light up with fire, spotlights, and basically any other chaotic display having to do with lights. All along the walls, suddenly several orbs appeared and shined in the light of his chaos.

"Jules, if you would on the other side," TD said. "Everyone else, fire a beam at the orbs that you sense co-aligns with your powers."

Jules walked up to the door as her hand glowed white, and she placed it on the door, causing her half to light up bright white as more orbs appeared. Tempus immediately fired a beam of power at the orb he sensed co-aligned with his Guardian power, followed by Dark and Percy, each one firing their own beams into their respective orbs. Joy passed them a nod as he raised his hand and his fist began to glow as he fired as beam at the orb he felt was co-aligned with his powers, followed by along with Evan, and then by the mysterious woman and finally the Faunus. Pizza Cipher, Zecora, and Sans all followed in suit, firing a beam into their respective orbs. As soon as the last of their beams had connected, the doors shone brightly and then as if rewinding a video the disrepair and overgrown stated of the keep disappeared before their eyes and shone with a golden light, firing a large beam of light into the sky, made up of various different colors and almost blinding them for a moment, before the light died down. It was still visible, however, and it shone a continuous light stream into space, like a beacon. TD gave a whistle as the gates started to open.

"I've missed this place," he managed. "I think I'm gonna cry..."

"Shake it off, William," Twilight told him. Jules just rested a hand on TD's shoulder, before the Guardian of Order turned to face the gates, drawing her sword, causing the surrounding area to light up with light as her blade glowed brightly.

"So, that's how the Guardian's Headquarters used to look like," Joy said in awe as he looked towards the glory of the keep.

"I thought I would never see this building restored again," Evan said with a smile. The mysterious woman just smiled at she looked towards the gate, while the Faunus remained silent, only looking around as his expression seemed to be a little impatient. As the gates finally fully opened, Jules strode through them, taking the lead as she walked inside.

"So... do we follow her?" Tempus asked with uncertainty.

"Well we didn't come here to just gape at this place, did we?" TD replied, striding on in with a hop and a skip. "Come on in!"

"I'm coming," Twilight called, trotting in after.

"Heh! I wonder if I can set up a new shop here," Sans commented as he entered. Tempus blinked, before shrugging as he followed them in. Dark walked in behind the Alicorn, followed shortly after by Percy, who shoved his pen into his pocket. Joy smiled and gave a shrug as he and the other Guardians followed after them.

They all walked down a long hall which was wide enough to fit twenty people side by side, lined with doors labeled by the Guardian names of each of those present and some which were not even present yet. One door, labeled "Chaos" had the name almost scratched out, but with a snap TD restored it, earning a few looks from the rest of the Guardians. Finally, at the end of the hall, they came to a room that was impossibly large, with a table in the center on similar proportions, possibly for the large amount of Guardians. The ceiling was at least high enough to have fit Godzilla vertically at least twice. The entire room shimmered with a glittering surface to all, and in the center of the table was what appeared to be a map. Much like the map of the Castle of Friendship, it seemed to be like a holographic image; unlike the Castle of Friendship, it was on a gigantic scale and showcased not just countries and nations, but planets and even entire galaxies. Even Twilight was now unable to hold in her excitement at what she was seeing, and she glanced about with a gleeful expression.

Jules walked over to the table and immediately put her sword down on it, resting her palms on it as she closed her eyes, and it was obvious she was finding her inner balance and attuning herself to the table.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked Jules.

"Trying to reestablish her connection with this place," TD answered. "First through finding her place in keeping balance in the order, and then by saying the Guardian Oath associated with her."

Jules eventually took a deep breath, before speaking in the measured tone of voice she was known throughout the Guardians for.

 _"Where there is darkness, there's also light; where there's victory, there's always another fight. In all worlds and in all tales, I am Order who balances the scales,"_ she chanted, her hands flashing with a bright white light as her Guardian magic reconnected with the building.

"So, you just say an oath and you're connected?" Twilight asked as her husband came up to the table.

"Sorta. They were made by the Founders, Jules included since she has yet to be reincarnated or replaced," TD remarked. "If you're new to our order, you don't need to worry. Once your magic is connected with this place, the oath comes naturally to you. Jules likes to be formal about it. Me... not as much."

TD placed his hand on the table next, and the table turned a bright red for a moment, clashing with the bright light of Jules's magic until they finally settled with taking up half the table each. Then he spoke, and his voice was split into the voices of his three personalities at once.

 _"When the upholders of light cannot stand, and darkness has spread all across the land; when all has fallen apart and Order can't be found, look instead to my Chaos that is seen all around."_

The table glowed once more, and then TD released his hand as the building was now attuned with his own powers and he gave a smirk.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"I'll go next if you want," Tempus said, stepping forwards.

"Be my guest," TD stated. Tempus stepped up to the table, before looking at TD.

"What do I say?" he asked as his eyes glowed silver.

TD chuckled. "Merge your magic with the table, then it shall be revealed to you."

Tempus nodded, before he reached out with a hoof, touching the table as his hoof began to glow silver, and the Guardian of Time merged his magic with the table, waiting to see what he would have to say. As soon as he did, he heard a chorus of whispered voices in his head, each giving different suggestions or suggestions. However, one stood out from the rest, sounding wizened and elderly, and in his ear it whispered a simple sentence to him. Tempus took a deep breath, before he spoke, his voice echoing due to his Guardian magic:

 _"When Darkness reigns and evil lurks about, there remains yet one whom Darkness cannot snuff out; for the most corrupted hearts and the darkest of minds are eventually blown away by the winds of Time."_

The table suddenly flashed, and when they looked to it again, outlined in a tan light were the arms and numbers of a clock on its surface with Order and Chaos light in the center where the arms of the clock were connected.

"I guess, I'm next," Joy said as reached ahead and placed his hand on the table. Soon after, his eyes shone with golden aura as he began.

 _"In the darkest age and the worst of times, when all is plagued by the most sinister of crimes; in the midst of despair and times most dire, I am the spark of Hope that ignites the wildfire."_

The table gave off a golden light, very much like his aura, and it slowly spread until it made a small candle shape just within the other symbols on the table, his flame intertwining with that of Chaos and Order.

"I'll go next," Dark said, stepping forward as his hand started to glow a golden color.

"Guardian of Loyalty, correct?" Jules asked, and he nodded, before setting his hand on the table and waiting a few seconds as his magic connected to the table.

 _"When abandoned souls are left to die, and evil forces make the land bleed and cry; the abandoned Darkness shall not find, for Loyalty won't leave even one soul behind," Dark said."_

A purple light engulfed the table and then a purple light settled next to Hope, turning into a shield symbol.

"I shall be the next to go, and perform for you my own little show," Zecora remarked, then she interacted with the table and spoke her oath:

 _"When the voices of others give you uncertainty, there is one who's voice speaks quite clearly; Wisdom has all the answers you seek, that cannot be found at even the highest peak."_

A yellow light shone then and it floated to the other side of Hope, turning into a symbol of an open book with a scroll laid beside it. Percy glanced around, before shrugging as he stepped forwards.

"I'll go next," he said as he pulled his ballpoint pen from his pocket. Uncapping it, the pen sprang into a bronze sword with a three-foot long leaf-shaped blade. Percy put his free hand on the table, before laying the flat side of his sword blade across the back of his hand. Both his hand and sword blade began to glow with a sea green-colored magic.

 _"Though the snake may betray his friends, and the liar break promises to meet his ends; I keep promises and never abuse my arts, for Honor is sacred and reveals one's heart,"_ he said, speaking his own Guardian oath. A sea green light appeared on the table's surface and then formed into a javelin and it made TD chuckle in irony.

"No matter how far, there's always something related to the Olympians that follow you," he remarked.

"Guess I'm next," Sans remarked, walking over to the table. He placed his hand on it next and then spoke his oath:

 _"When all else have fallen and their flame has died, when Fear clouds the stout of heart with his lies; I am unafraid when he come to my town, for I am Bravery and I will not back down."_

An orange light came up on the table and it formed yet another symbol, this one being of a bull's head, and then switching to a bird of prey. Sans gave a chuckle.

"I switch it up every now and then," he shrugged. Evan came forward and placed his hand on the table as he closed his eyes and began to speak his vow.

"When brute strength is not enough, when an enemy seems to be too tough; Knowledge will always find a way, for he knows all secrets kept locked away."

A yellow light formed on the table and formed into an inkwell and a quill, standing alongside the other Guardian Symbols.

"I'll go next." A timid voice was heard as next Guardian came forward. It was that mysterious lady, and she had spoken for the first time since she had arrived.

"She can talk," Joy smiled as heard her talking for the first time.

"What? Did you think she couldn't?" Sans inquired. "Just because they're silent doesn't mean they can't talk."

"Diana was like that," TD noted. "Very quiet, but she could talk."

"Sorry, I guess, I should introduce myself first." She said with a smile "I'm Thea, I'm just a recent Guardian..." she said as she placed her hand on the table. The symbol of a crescent moon began to glow in a sparkling dark blue color, as she was silent for the moment, then her oath came to her.

 _"When fear takes you over, close your eyes even if you want to scream; for I take darkness away and expose his lies, to help you drift into peaceful dream."_

The light of the crescent moon solidified a moment after, and soon it too was found on the table with the other symbols. Then finally, the Faunus came forward and placed his hand on the table. A toothy grin crossed his face, and a reddish black color was apparent in his eyes, as he began to take his oath in an intimidating fashion:

 _"Darkness may wield me like a blade, and many think they can control me; but Death cannot forever be stayed, no matter how well you know me."_

A dark grey color appeared on the table and formed a skull and crossbones on the table, and for a while, all was silent. Then TD finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, that was fun! Who's ready to kick some Atlantia butt?" he asked.

* * *

 **We obviously couldn't do a lot of other Guardians at the moment, so we settled with what we've got for now. I hope it works!**


	3. Onward, Guardians!

Jules shot a look at TD, before resting her hands on the table as she took a deep breath.

"For any of the Guardians who were around back when we fought with Atlantia and remember it, I take it you also remember how difficult he was to defeat?" the Guardian of Order asked, her voice carrying through the room in even, measured tones. Ayzen raised an eyebrow at this and gave a thoughtful nod, as he gave a grin.

"So, that (bleep) is back! It's no wonder that all the Guardians are summoned," Ayzen said as he looked around. "But I doubt that these new-comer weaklings knew much about the threat or even about their powers," he added looking especially towards Joy, Thea, and some other recent Guardians, then he smirked and gave a shrug. "But I guess we can use all the help we get."

Joy and possibly a few others felt a little bit hurt at this.

"That was rude," Joy muttered.

Tempus glared at Ayzen as his eyes narrowed, and with all the control he could muster, the Guardian of Time spoke in an icy cold voice, restraining himself from attacking.

"I'll have you know that I'm no weakling," He hissed. Dark let out a grunt as he glanced at Ayzen.

"You need to stop judging on appearances," The red-haired Guardian said, before addressing Jules. "I remember him slightly, though most of my part in the fight was far offensive with ranged spells."

"Remind me again why I never bothered to kill you in past?" TD remarked with a glare at Ayzen, then quickly said to Jules, "Sorry."

Jules just grunted, glaring at the Faunus.

"Keep yourself in check Death, or I'll have to do it for you," she said, the words even more threatening due to the fact that she maintained her measured tone, making it impossible to know whether or not she was joking.

Ayzen gave a small shrug at this before looking towards others once again, then passing a smirk to TD, as he said, "By the way, I'm surprised to see that you're still a part of the order."

Percy narrowed his eyes at TD, and the demigod gripped his swords hilt tighter.

"I didn't know about you used to be a Guardian to begin with TD. Why should I be able to trust you after what you tried to do?" he spat. Tempus slid closer to TD, the Alicorn a silent beacon of strength to the chaotic entity. Jules narrowed her eyes as one of her hand reached out and seized the hilt of her sword, tightening around it firmly.

"I wasn't a true Guardian when we met, Jackson," TD remarked, surprisingly sounding calm. "I was a villain for the most part, and admittedly rather terrible at it. But if you're referring to the issue between me and the Olympians, I did not have any regrets doing it then and I still don't. They are not true gods in my eyes and I WILL NOT acknowledge them as gods either." He sighed. "As to whether you can trust me or not... have I ever lied to you? No seriously, think about it. Everything I ever told you proved to be true in the end, even when we were enemies. So why doubt me when I say I'm on your side this time?"

"Heh! He strikes a valid point," Sans stated. "And I'm the one who has to judge characters in the Underground based off of their deeds. He may have a list of bad streaks, but recent developments suggest that he's truly been changing his ways."

"No matter his past, he has my support," Tempus said as he walked up right beside TD.

"TD is no longer the villain he was," Jules said. "He is once more a Guardian of Existence, and he will stay that, whether you like it or not."

Ayzen just gave an eye-roll at this, and looked back to Jules, giving a slight bow. "I guess, this is a valid point. However, if I'd be in-charge of the order, I'd say you should at least be ashamed of calling yourself a Guardian of Existence."

"That's not true!" Joy said to Ayzen. "TD has been a great friend of mine, and he has proved more than once..."

Joy was suddenly silenced as Guardian of Death stared into his eyes for the moment, and it felt like Joy was stunned at the spot, and then shook his head giving him a grunt as he felt an urge to shout at him, just to stop by Evan's voice in his head.

"This wouldn't be necessary, Joy."

Joy looked at Evan for the moment before giving him a nod.

"That's enough!" Jules yelled, pointing her sword at the Faunus. "I'm in charge of this order, and will be until I die, which isn't likely in the near future. So, back down."

The Guardian of Order's eyes narrowed dangerously at the Guardian of Death, daring him to try her patience. Thea was now confused, a little as she looked around. It felt like they got some bitterness among themselves. She wanted them to stop fighting but she was really afraid to be the part of this bitter conflict. On the other hand, Ayzen deadpanned for a moment as he stared at the sword and backed off a few steps, bowing slightly in seemingly apologetic manner, without saying a word.

"Before anything else goes on," TD spoke up. "I'd like to make one thing quite clear; some of you here may not like me, and in cases like you, Ayzen, I sure as hell don't like you. But like it or not, I'm on your side. I WILL fight for the order, I WILL help you take down Atlantia, and I will NOT betray you on that matter, so help me God. And in case you need more... Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"That last part probably wasn't necessary," Twilight told him.

"Maybe not, but I'm not taking any chances," TD replied. Jules sighed as she lowered her sword.

"Let's get to business," she said. "We have to assume that our enemies will attack one of the planets they know house a Guardian of Existence. The planet I've adopted as my home is well hidden from discovery, so which planets does that leave?" She glanced at TD and Tempus. "It's highly probable they know about your two planets, so they're possible targets as of now."

"That depends on who's on their side," TD remarked. "But you're right. It's best not to take chances."

"Heh, they know about my world. What they don't know is which version I come from," Sans chuckled. "Makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Says the lazy bum who literally does nothing to stop a psychopath until after she gets to the final step of the journey," Pizza Cipher stated aloud.

"Well, before i met you guys, I didn't really have much else to do than judge one's character," Sans reminded.

"Okay, so which one is the most likely to get attacked?" Tempus asked, before facehooving. "Wait, right. My world houses the original Elements of Time as well as the Idol of Immortality. Mine is the most likely target as of now."

"So, would my Equus be in danger as well?" Joy asked.

"And mine?" Thea asked with much worry. "I am not sure if they know about my world."

"Hold on... there is something in my Equestria they would want... and some*one* from yours, Joy," TD said in realization. "The Labyrinth from mine... and the Hollow from Joy's."

"But I thought..." Joy was at a loss for words. "The Hollow was defeated and sealed away, and without the artifacts no one can bring him back!"

"Atlantia is the god of the multiverse," Jules said flatly. "He could probably do it without the artifacts."

"Do not underestimate what our enemy can do, for it may be the last mistake made by you," Zecora spoke up.

"Pfft! God, my boot!" TD scoffed. Jules shot him a flat look.

"He nearly defeated you on your own, might I remind you?" She said pointedly. "I had to assist you, and even then we had a hard time fighting him."

"Well, certainly." Evan said with a shrug. "Atlantia is probably the worst of enemies we'd ever faced."

"Still doesn't make him a god in my book," TD replied calmly. "There is only one true living God in my experience, only one who can claim that title. And he does not share that title or privilege with ANYONE."

"We have to assume they'll try to get as much advantage on us as they can," Jules said. "And there's another reason for them attacking Tempus's world." She pointed at Tempus. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but most of the guards in your world are armed with weapons combined with Pyrunian technology, correct? And you have a massive store of Pyrunian weapons as well?"

"Uh oh..." TD suddenly realized. "Red's got some too. And he's been trying to recreate that Pyrunian Battleship, right?"

Tempus's face fell.

"And that battleship would give them a high advantage on us. Those things can go to light speed when they go fast enough," The Guardian of Time said. He glanced at TD. "They're going to attack Mobius to get that ship, aren't they?"

Evan then got a look of shock as he looked at Jules, and stated, "My homeworld where I was raised, the Nurrealm, is one of the higher dimensions, and have the most strongest of the artifacts there, unknown to most of the rest of multiverse. Within my knowledge, it's impossible to reach to Nurrealm, unless you're taken there by any of the natives, or have the rank of a Planes-Walker," Evan told her. "So, would it be safe to assume that my world isn't in their reach?"

"So, lets assume they're headed for Mobius." Jules said. "I'm obviously going, and I'm taking Chaos, Time, Honor, and Knowledge with me." The Guardian of Order looked around. "We can't alert Red we're coming. Our foes will probably arrive there at any second."

"That shouldn't be too bad," TD remarked. "Knowing Red... that cheeky devil probably already knows about us coming..." He suddenly looked up and said, "Uh oh. Incoming!"

As he said so, a portal appeared and, as if thrown by someone, a pony figure flew into the room and landed on its back in the middle of the table. It was a mare with purple skin, darker purple mane/tail that was curled like smoke, with white stripes in the curls and a propeller cap on her head.

"Hi Screwball," TD said to her.

"Hey, TD," she answered casually, then added in the same casual tone, "That hurt."

Jules blinked, before she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Twilight, I'm assuming you're coming with us to Mobius?" she asked, picking up her sword and sheathing it.

"You know it," she answered, then focused her attention back to the chaotic mare that had appeared.

"Screwball?!" Joy was surprised as he saw her and also a little ashamed for some reason. "Hey hon," he smiled sheepishly, trying to sound casual. Percy blinked, before grunting.

"If I die on another world fighting a bunch of villains, Annabeth will kill me," he said, before grinning. "I'm in."

"Well, then let's get this show on the road, shall we?" TD asked, then summoned a portal nearby, while some of the others looked to him with raised eyebrows. "What? I managed to do that spell back then. Dimensional travel for me is easier than it is for you guys, so it's only logical that I make the portal."

Jules raised an eyebrow, before grunting.

"Come on, those going to Mobius, let's head out," she said.

"Well then," Evan smiled as he looked at Joy. "Good luck, my friend."

"Fall out!" TD chuckled as he waltzed through the portal. Twilight shook her head in amusement and walked over to the portal herself.

"Well, I don't often lose my composure over serious matters... but this is one of those moments where I make an exception," she said, then with a loud whoop, she jumped in after her husband.

Percy headed towards the portal, touching the cap of his pen to the tip of the sword and causing it to shrink into a pen. The Guardian of Honor stepped through the portal, followed by Tempus. Jules glanced around the room, before pointing at Joy.

"You're in charge while I'm away," she said, before she raced over to the portal and flipped into it, whooping loudly as she did so.

"Wait! What?" Joy said in surprise. "But how-?"

Before he could protest further, she was already gone. Joy then looked back to Screwball, and then sighed.

"You're mad at me, right?"

"Only about you leaving without taking me with you," she answered, finally getting up from the table. "Did you really think I wouldn't follow you anyways?"

* * *

In Mobius, things were not looking good. Several of the villainous crew's minions, more specifically Apophis's demons, Bill Cipher's goons, and Mephiles's darkness clones, were ravaging The City (no joke, that's literally it's name apparently) with their destructive forces, destroying buildings and threatening lives. However, against this storm, a few lone figures were seen combating the evil forces: a red hedgehog, an Equestrian Siren, more specifically Sonata Dusk, a pony/siren/hedgehog hybrid, and a Kirin and a pegasus alongside her (also from Equestria). They were standing virtually alone against the enemy tide, fighting their hardest to keep them at bay for the time being.

And so far at least, they were holding their own, despite being heavily outnumbered. High above The City, the large silhouette of a massive dragon could be seen circling above them.

"YOU CANNOT WIN!" Atlantia roared, his glowing orange and purple eyes glaring down at them. "YOU SHALL FALL AGAINST US!"

"Heard that before hundreds of times, yet I'm still here!" Red countered with a laugh.

"You are quite annoying, aren't you? TAS!" Setne called out. A series of cords appeared around Red and held him in place, but then the hedgehog quickly broke out of them, ignoring the "screams" they made when he did so.

"Nice try, crazy guy!" he giggled. Suddenly, an alarm went off on his person, and pulling out a digital watch he smirked. "And I hate to break it to you guys, but the cavalry has arrived! Right on schedule!"

Even as he spoke, the sky opened up and a large portal appeared overhead, dropping out several figures at once.

"Howdy, Friar!" TD called to Atlantia, floating in midair as Twilight flew over to his side. "Well, looks like we dropped by just in time."

"How!?" Atlantia roared, before a massive blast of white magic slammed him down to the ground as Jules floated down through the air, her sword unsheathed as her hand glowed with power.

"Easy. Never make enough of an imbalance to alert the Guardian of Order," she said, dropping down in front of Red and swinging her sword, cutting through several enemies at once as she began to work her way deeper into the enemy lines, carving a path of destruction wherever she went.

"Dang, girl!" Red commented aloud, then to his friends, "Evan! TD! Twi! Welcome back! And I see you brought some friends!"

"Talk later, Red!" TD shouted at him as he dropped down to face some of the other villains, going straight for Bill Cipher first as Twilight dropped down to face Setne. Tempus materialized nearby in the air as his eyes glowed silver, before he began to blast enemies from the air. Percy landed in a crouch as he uncapped his pen, his sword springing into existence as he leapt into battle. Evan meanwhile floated in the as he looked at certain target, reading something in an unknown language as he erupted a blast of energy at the Mobian spirit known as Mephilis to gain his attention.

"We have a score to settle, remember?"

"Took you long enough to make good on that threat," Mephiles snarled at him. "Let's see how long you last!"

With that, several dark spears appeared near the spirit, and were then fired directly at Evan at rapid speeds.

"You can try," Evan said as he spread his cloak and a shield was formed around him, which absorbed all the dark spears before throwing back energy beams of the same strength at the spirit. Jules sliced another enemy in half, before switching into her Guardian form and releasing a loud howl. Soon, multiple other howls answered hers, as a large pack of white-furred wolves with silver eyes raced into battle, before she turned back into her human form and glanced at Red, suddenly materializing beside the hedgehog instantaneously.

"Want to help me fight a dragon?" she asked, grinning at him.

"With pleasure!" Red answered. "I've used up the Ruby's energy though, so I'll have to rely on physical skills mostly." He shrugged. "But hey, it's gotten me this far even without it."

Jules grinned, before she teleported the both of them to right in front of Atlantia, the dragon just now climbing to his feet.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He roared, before blasting a raging inferno at them. Jules simply just raised her hand and caused the flames to split around them.

Percy ran up beside Twilight and glared at Setne, bringing his sword up.

"Want some help?" he asked the Alicorn.

"Sure. I have a feeling you two would like to get... reacquainted," she smirked.

"Oh, look at you! Chatting like old friends," Setne laughed. "Pathetic, really. Ha-di!"

As soon as he spoke, Twilight immediately shielded herself and Percy as an explosion erupted in front of them. She then fired off several blasts of magic from her horn at once, much to Setne's surprise even when he tried to conceal it.

"Sa-per!" he cried out quickly, barely making them miss him completely, but also leaving him reeling in apparent shock.

Evan charged his magic as his eyes shone with pure white light, while his book floated in front of him, as some of kind of spirits of light was fighting against the shadow clones of Mephiles, while Evan charged towards him with rapid speed with his scythe ready to slash across his shadowy existence.

"Should've stayed in your snow globe Elvis!" Percy yelled, before he leapt at the magician, his sword glowing with his Guardian magic as he went on the offensive.  
Jules growled and charged at Atlantia, going on the offensive with the dragon. However he was able to somehow defend himself against all of them, before smacking her aside with his tail. The girl flew through the air, flipping and landing on her feet before racing back at the dragon.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Red told Atlantia, then rushed about him, landing punches here and there that seemed to actually do some damage to him, never staying in one spot for too long as he continued he onslaught.

Meanwhile, Mephiles was getting absolutely steam rolled by Evan's attacks, not being able to keep up fast enough to retaliate. Down with Percy and Twilight, Setne managed to disappear from where he used to be standing and moved to the side, only to have a portal open up underneath him and he fell through, landing face first in the dirt after falling through a second portal that had appeared above the ground afterwards. Before he could rise, Twilight lifted him up and started smacking him around with her magic, then tossed him over in Percy's direction once more. Percy began blasting Setne with his Guardian magic, throwing him back and forth in an endless barrage.  
Atlantia growled, before his eyes blazed brightly as he growled "Ha-di!" The corresponding hieroglyph shimmered across his scales as he channeled the spell through his entire body, knowing he wouldn't be harmed.

"BACK!" Jules yelled, throwing her hands up and teleporting Red to her side as a shield appeared around them, just as a massive explosion ripped through the air, slamming into the shield and nearly breaking it.

"Thanks for the assistance," Red said to Jules. "But explosions can't harm me. Mostly because I myself can explode."

After several attacks on the shadowy being, Evan noticed that the spirits of light had almost overpowered the shadow clones. Evan then stopped for the moment as he was now standing in front of an nearly exhausted Mephiles as he pointed his scythe at him.

"I can finish you just like that," Evan told him flatly. "But first, I'd like to give you a chance to give up."

Mephiles gave Evan a growl, then suddenly vanished from view, leaving an echoed laugh as he did so.

Tempus flew over to where TD had gone to deal with Cypher, his eyes still glowing silver as he went to help out his friend.

"Come on Cipher, we know how this ends!" TD called out as he deflected several beams from the demon. "You can't fight me."

"Ha ha ha! Wasn't trying to," Cipher remarked. "I was just waiting on backup."

As he spoke, the massive form of Apophis rose up from the sea nearby, towering many hundreds of feet above the entire city as he gave a dark and deep laugh.

"Let's see how well you can handle both of us!" he taunted. TD just laughed.

"Seriously?" he cackled. "When will you villains ever learn? Getting to that size only makes you a bigger target!"

He then fired some lightning at Apophis, making the snake give a cry of pain.

"Tempus, deal with One-Eye. I've got the snake!" TD said, then flew towards Apophis to strike once more. Tempus glared at Cipher, his eyes glowing bright silver as he grinned. Percy yelped as soon as he noticed Apophis.

"Holy Hera!" The demigod yelled. "What is that thing?!"

"That, my friend, is Apophis, the Egyptian spirit of Evil!" Red commented, even as he was rushing back to continue fighting against Atlantia. Meanwhile, Cipher was trying to fight Tempus off.

"You can't beat me, wise guy!" he taunted. "I control space, matter, and even time itself! I'm on your playing field now, boy!"

"Actually, you're not." Tempus said as he advanced on Cipher, grinning as twin scythes of darkness with blades burning with white fire appeared on either side of him, spinning dangerously. "I learned a long time ago how to combine my Guardian magic, Alicorn magic, and Chaos magic to be a real threat."

As soon as he finished speaking, he launched a barrage of attacks at the demon, before attacking with his twin scythes. Cipher conjured up a shield for some of the projectiles, and when the shield broke he allowed them to pass into his body, before firing out again a few seconds later at Tempus. However, when the scythes came around, he was forced to block with his arms as best he could, somehow not having them get sliced off when he did. A distance away from them, Apophis was hissing angrily at TD, whom he found to be a very slippery foe.

"Good luck using the Duat on me, Snakey!" TD laughed, teleporting on the back of the snake's head. "I've got enough power to rip open holes in the very fabrics of reality! The Duat isn't gonna do crap to me!"

He then jumped off the head as if avoiding some kind of attack and Apophis screeched again as two large fang marks appeared in his neck.

Atlantia in the meanwhile was still fighting both Red and Jules, and for the main part the dragon seemed to be losing ground. Suddenly though, he grinned at them toothily, before he started pushing them back, the battle slowly turning in his favor.  
"I adapt to those I fight," he growled, just as he slammed his tail into Red, throwing him aside. The dragon then grabbed Jules and slammed the Guardian of Order into the ground hard. "Looks like you've lost."

Jules grinned at him. "You're wrong. I haven't lost yet." She then yelled, "Evan, little help!"

Evan looked towards the minion of the enemies as he heard her call, and noticed that Red and Jules were still fighting against the large dragon.

"Well then, it's about time I fight against some real threat."

Evan said and suddenly appeared beside them glaring at the dragon.

Percy grabbed Setne and threw him towards Twilight, blasting the magician with his Guardian magic as he threw him.

Atlantia glared back at Evan, growling. There was a rumbling sound, before the dragon unleashed a torrent of flames at the Guardian of Knowledge.

Tempus continued raining attacks down on Cipher, the Guardian of Time unrelenting in his attacks against the demon. Evan chanted something in an unknown language as he brought his scythe in front of him and with incredible speed deflected most of Atlantia's attack, then his cloak began to wave, and faster than a blink they teleported away from the range of Atlantia's attack.

Meanwhile, Red stood to his feet and gave a smirk as he pressed a button on the watch from earlier. A rumbling came over the place and a massive Pyrunian battleship rose up within sight of the battle.

"Ladies and gents, say hello to my latest toy from the toy box!" Red announced. "The all-new, AI controlled, and improved upon Pyrunian Fury!"

As he finished speaking, several large guns on the ship fired off at the villains, particularly the large ones like Atlantia and Apophis.

"Welp, that's my cue!" TD chuckled, then teleported out of the way as Apophis was blasted by several guns at once, hissing in pain. Another few hit Bill Cipher, making him lose all concentration on Tempus as he yelped, and several more fired into Atlantia. One blast even landed near Setne, who was already in a losing battle being tossed between Twilight and Percy.

"Could I suggest a tactical retreat?!" he screeched as Twilight tossed him skyward and then zapped him in midair. Atlantia growled, before he released an earth-rumbling roar.

"We're headed to the next one!" He roared. "Let's go now! We have nothing left for us here!"

The dragon threw a blast of magic at Evan, before vanishing in a blast of orange fire. Cipher, Apophis, and Setne took the opportunity to leave as well, disappearing in their own fashions while TD summoned a shield to block Atlantia's attack headed for Evan.

"Thanks, William." Evan said to him, as he passed him a smile, before sighing in relief. "That be 1 for Guardians, and 0 for Atlantia."

Percy grinned as he touched the cap of his pen to his sword's tip, turning it back into a pen as he looked at Twilight.

"You're a pretty good fighter," he said. Tempus flew back to the group and landed beside Red. The Alicorn looked up at the Pyrunian battleship, before glancing at the hedgehog.

"I see you got it fixed," he said, chuckling.

"Well, took some time, a little elbow grease and a lot of nuclear reaction cores, as well as some more efficient power sources. And since I obviously don't have the men for it, it's almost entirely run by AI," Red remarked. "But all in all, not bad for a guy who only barely heard about that kind of technology." He then looked to Jules and gave his signature bow. "Red the Hedgehog, at your service. Experimental Weapon 201 of The Order, artificial lifeform, official general of the armies of Princess Sally Acorn and her family, and the rogue neutral personality of the Terror of Dimensions. Pleased to meet you!"

Jules smiled as she held her sword by her side.  
"Jules, Guardian of Order, one of the founders of the Guardians of Existence," she said.

"I know," Red replied with a chuckle. "Your mind revealed it all to me. That, and while I'm technically a separate being from TD, I still possess much of his previous memories, some of them being about you."

"And you're still cheeky, creepy and annoying," Twilight commented, walking up to him with the others gathering together near them as well. Tempus raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least he's not as annoying as Steel," the Guardian of Time said. "And trust me, that's a fact. Steel is extremely annoying."

"Well, for me it was out of survival. Him, probably not," Red commented. "By the way Twi, why don't you introduce yourself to Seaweed Brain."

"Red, you stole that from Annabeth. I call copyright infringement," TD stated as Twilight simply rolled her eyes. Percy narrowed his eyes at Red, his pen in his hand.

"Only Annabeth gets to call me that pincushion," the Guardian of Honor said. "You don't."

"So..." Evan said, getting their attention. "You guys probably remember that war isn't over yet... Hello! Big dragon on his way to another world... remember?"

"True," Jules said, frowning. "But the true question is what world they're going to next."

Tempus frowned thoughtfully.

"Well... if they weren't able to get the ship..." he began, before his eyes widened. "Buck! They're going to my world next to get the weapons that Michael has helped produce for the Canterlot Royal Guard, as well as the ones we have in storage!"

"And not to put a downer on this whole thing, but we can't keep this up forever," TD pointed out. "We'll eventually tire out and that will make us unable to do anything."

"Then let your other Guardians handle this next one, and just alternate between them," Red suggested. "Also, if it helps, you may take the ship. It technically was never mine to begin with."

"This is My world." Tempus said. "I'm going there to protect it."

Jules frowned, before her eyes lit up as she smirked.

"The one trick I have," she said, before her form shifted into that of the human form of Sunset Shimmer. "I can switch between my different personalities and rest one while the other fights."

"Oh great! For me, that'd be switching between pony form and Changeling form, and... well, whatever other forms I've got," TD shrugged. "Thought I do agree with Red; not all of us can keep this up forever..."

"Agreed," Evan said. "So, we better go back to headquarters..." Evan then looked towards the screen and added, "You'd better change the scene soon."

Don't tell us how to do our job, Evan. Our own individual characters tell us that all the time, and it gets annoying.

Evan rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever..."

Percy glanced at Evan, before shrugging.

"I know I won't be able to keep this up, even if I use water to help me heal and re energize," the demigod said.

Tempus sighed. "I know I won't be able to keep this up for much longer."

"I'll let them know," TD replied, then snapped his fingers and waited for a few seconds. "There! They should be informed..."


	4. B Team, Go! (Sorry, jk Joy)

In the headquarters, things were seemingly pretty quiet, and while they were a little worried about the other Guardians, there wasn't much conversation among them. Ayzen for some reason looked pretty annoyed. Joy was strolling around while he seemed to be in pretty deep thoughts, along with Screwball who was floating beside him at his head's level.

Ayzen was just watching him and looked like he was about to burst anytime but was keeping himself contained. Mostly.

"I still don't understand, why did she made you the temporary in charge?"

Joy stared at him for a moment, before he smiled and replied, "Yeah, I don't understand either."

"I'm alright with it," Thea spoke up. "At least she didn't make me in charge... I would be pretty terrible at this."

"For the record, Joy's perfectly capable of being in charge," Screwball stated to Ayzen. "And you haven't been very welcoming so far. Do you have a problem with us?"

"No..." Ayzen muttered glaring at her, before Joy gave him his own intimidating glare.

"I'm in charge for now," Joy told him. "So, no creepy glares!"

Ayzen blinked for the moment before he said, "I don't care, kid!"

"Good," Joy replied. "For the time being, that'd be enough help from you." Then Joy looked back to Screwball and asked, "You really think following me was a good idea, Screwy?"

"Not entirely, but I'm still not letting you do this alone," she stated. "And we've had this discussion before, so don't think my response will be any different."

"Hey, don't worry about Ayzen," Sans cut in, giving his bony smile. "He just thinks the decision of making you a Guardian Joy, as well as reinstating TD, will bring about a deathly cost."

Dark chuckled, leaning up against a wall as his normal golden colored magic swirled around his hand as he used it to entertain himself.

"Nice one Sans," the red-haired man said. "And seriously Ayzen, if you don't back off, I'll show you to respect others."

Ayzen raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really?"  
Joy noticed the situation and quickly raised his hand to stop them.

"No, please no!" Joy command them. "Don't start arguing again!"

Well, if it ain't broke…

Suddenly, as if to save Joy's life, the table shone with a white light, and a blue unicorn popped out holding onto an amulet of some kind.

"Charlie! Charlie, I have the amulet!" it cried. Dark blinked, before groaning and slamming his head back against the wall.

"Not this reference again..." he muttered loudly.

"What the-?!" Joy said in surprise as he saw the unicorn. "A reference?" He face-palmed at this. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's the freaking message already?" Dark asked.

"Charlie, listen to me!" the unicorn cried. "Tempus's world is under attack! The- the Narshlogs are trying to steal the technology he has there!"

"Okay, what's a Narshlog?" Screwball asked. "And also... WHAT?!"

"Hurry, Charlie! There's not much time!" the unicorn finished, then disappeared into the table.

"His antics are undoubtedly bland, but the point he tries to make still stands," Zecora remarked.

"So... that being said... maybe we should, ya know, do something about it?" Sans suggested.

"Like we were going to stand by and watch the multiverse burn," Screwball answered with an eye roll. Dark grinned, before forming his fingers into a square of some sort in the air in front of him, causing them to glow with his normal magic, and as he spread them out, a glowing golden rectangle appeared in the air before him, shimmering slightly.

"Got the portal covered," he said with a smirk.

"Well, before we go," Joy said. "Screwball, can you promise me something?"

"Depends. What are you asking?" Screwball inquired.

"Well..." Joy looked towards the others and said, "You go ahead, we'll right behind you..."

Dark raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and leaping into the portal he had opened.

"Heh! Don't take too long, kid. Otherwise, there won't be any left for you to enjoy," Sans said with a wink, then hopped through the portal.

"Choose your words wisely, Prince Joy. And do not refuse good help when it comes your way," Zecora remarked, dropping the rhymes before walking through with Hummingbird.

"Finally, some action at last!" Pizza Cipher exclaimed as he jumped on through. "See you on the flip side!"

"Finally!" Ayzen got up and went through the portal as well. Thea gave a shrug and went through the portal as well.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Screwball asked. "And if it's to stay behind, forget it."

"No," Joy told her. "It's nothing of the sort... I'm just worried... Promise me that whatever you do... you won't risk yourself... I mean not too much... you know what I mean... So just promise me, my love, that you won't do something which... which..."

"Hey," Screwball said to him gently. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not dying until I'm good and ready. And I'm certainly not going to do it if it means you're left alone. So stop worrying about me, and focus on the task at hand. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay, Screwy." Joy smiled as he looked towards the portal "Let's go there and kick... whatever those monsters are… Let's kick their flanks!"

"You, my prince, speak my language," Screwball replied with a smirk, then leaped into the portal, calling over her shoulder, "Coming, lover boy?"

"Coming, my beloved," Joy said as he came towards the portal. Both of them jumped through as the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Outside of Canterlot, the entire Royal Guard was fighting the forces that had been sent against them. Also fighting against the villains' forces was Task Force Omega, and at the front of the lines was Sunrise Shield and Crystal Shard, the two of them fighting side by side, doing extreme damage; Sunrise with his metal hoof and wing, and Crystal with the Harmony Axe.

 **"Why won't you die already?!"** Apophis hissed, angered to no end by the resistance shown.

"Yeah, why be such party poopers?" Bill Cipher remarked. "We just want to have a little fun."

"Then don't do it in our world!" Crystal yelled, swinging at Cipher with the Harmony Axe as it glowed brightly. Sunrise meanwhile was flying around Cipher, every once in a while unleashing a hail of metal feathers at him. Thunderstrike was flying around with Sunrise, blasting Cipher with lightning every so often, while at the front lines of the Canterlot Royal Guard Princesses Celestia and Nightmare led the charge, the latter wielding dual scythes as the former wielded a sword, each wearing battle armor as they cut through the enemy lines.

"Arrg! You really are persistent pests, aren't you?" Setne growled as he tossed spells left and right at them.

"It doesn't matter how long you hold out. We will win eventually," Mephiles stated.

"Heh, maybe on their own," a voice suddenly said out of the blue, causing them to turn and see who had spoken. Sans gave a grin as he stood with his hands behind his back, looking to the villains with a smirk.

"But ya know... they're not alone," he said. "By the way, did you notice how nice and peaceful it was here before you showed up? Bids chirping, the skies all blue, and every pony in that city was feeling happy. It's days like that, when people like you..." His one eye suddenly lit up like an orange orb and Mephiles and Setne were suddenly thrown to the ground, then blasted by Gaster Blasters as Sans finished in a more creepy voice. "...should be burning in Hell."

Even as he spoke, a portal opened up and the rest of the Guardians appeared and landed besides the resilient Equestrians.

"It was unwise for you to go ahead. What if we showed up to find you dead?" Zecora scolded Sans.

"Heh... then I would have become a *living* example of recklessness," Sans remarked with a seemingly lazy shrug.

Dark just rolled his eyes as he glared at the villains, his hands alight with his golden magic as he formed magic circles around his hands.

"How about we just show them who's boss here?" The Guardian of Loyalty asked. "I've got dibs on the overgrown reptile."

Ayzen smirked as he grabbed his scythes, as his eyes gave an sickly reddish black glow, as he leaped towards Setne. Joy transformed into Blazing Star as he summoned his swords, and looked towards Bill Cipher giving a smirk.

"This one's mine!"

"How about you Zecora, Thea?" Dark asked, glancing at the other two Guardians. "You want to help me fight an overgrown reptile?"

"Oh, okay." Thea dropped her disguise as in place of her was now standing a girl who seemed to made out of night and the stars, and the crescent moon on her forehead became more apparent. "Why not?"

"Apophis is no game, so I'd be happy to help blot out his name," Zecora replied with a smirk of her own.

"Mhm!" Hummingbird joined in, though it wasn't clear how she would help for now.

"Don't leave me out, Lover Boy!" Screwball said to Joy, getting beside him. "We're taking down this demon together!"

"Have fun with that," Pizza Cipher chuckled. "I'm gonna just wait and see who needs help and then help them out when that time comes..."

"Stay out of our way and just die!" Mephiles shouted, firing a beam at Sans, who casually stepped out of the way.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" he asked with a smile, his theme already starting to play in the background as he summoned several Gaster Blasters and fired them all at Mephiles in rapid succession.

Dark grinned as he charged at Apophis, closing his eyes as he ran, before opening them again to reveal reptile-like pupils glowing with green fire.

"Next time, try and find a Guardian who isn't also a reptile," He growl as he suddenly grew into a massive red-scaled dragon, his wing membranes and talons pitch black as he shot a blast of his Guardian magic from his talon at the snake. Apophis gave a hiss of rage as Zecora next pointed a hoof at the snake and fired a beam of magic as well from her hoof, creating a large burn mark across his scales. Hummingbird, meanwhile, did something unexpected and in a flash of light transformed into a large bird of prey, like an eagle or hawk, then flew up into the sky and started scratching at his eyes, making the snake even more distracted and in pain. Thea smiled as she floated beside the snake and stared him in the eyes as she flew rapidly around his head, and in some moments his head was completely shrouded in the clouds of dark blue fog.

"Wait for it!" She said as she came back to where she was standing before. In a few moments, the snake fell on the ground, crying agonizingly while his eyes were closed.

Zecora chuckled as Hummingbird landed beside her.

"One foe has been taken down, now let's flush the rest out of town," she suggested, while looking to see if the others needed assistance. Sans, meanwhile, was holding out rather well against Mephiles, his attacks keeping the Mobian spirit on his toes.

"If you weren't a Guardian, you'd be dead already," Mephiles snarled as he hurled several dark spears at Sans, only to have them stop in midair and fly to the side with a flick of the skeleton's wrist.

"And you're not dead yet only because I'm not necessarily trying to kill you," Sans stated bluntly, making several bones suddenly come out of the ground and stab through Mephiles's body, pinning him in place even as Mephiles tried to fight back.

"Slow down, or you'll do what I did and work yourself to death," Sans told him, giving a wink. "Why do you think I'm so lazy all the time?"

Joy charged his sword as he leaped towards Bill Cipher to attempt another slash at the psychopath. Bill simply stepped to the side, but regretted his decision when a baseball bat smacked him in the back. He growled and fired blue flames at Screwball for that, but she teleported out of the way.

"Hey Bill!" she shouted. "How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up, or over easy?"

"Huh?" Bill asked in confusion, before suddenly a fried egg flew into his eye and started making it sizzle. "AHH! Every time!"

Joy took the advantage as he blast a blazing wind slash towards Bill.

"I hope... you like it when it's hot..." Joy said and chuckled at his own joke for the moment before sighing. "And that... was a pretty horrible attempt for a joke..."

A laughing audience was heard along with Screwball laughing as well.

"It was good enough," she giggled, then teleported beside Bill and bucked one of his legs.

"Gah! Do you have any idea how hard it is to regenerate those back to normal?!" he demanded in agony.

"No," Joy said as he leaped towards him landing a shining fist on his face. "But, that's not our problem!"

Bill fell to the ground and gave a groan.

"We are never gonna beat these guys," he muttered.

"You got that right," Dark growled as he began to inhale breath for an attack, but before he could breathe fire a blast of dark orange-purple magic slammed into him, throwing him hard into the ground as an even larger dragon descended from the air.

"Seems like I arrived just in time," Atlantia growled, his dual-colored eyes glowing brightly.

"Well that's one way to ruin the party," Pizza Cipher remarked, cracking his knuckles. He then grew to immense size and slammed a large fist down on top of Atlantia, causing a large explosion to occur.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Joy exclaimed as he was looking towards the direction of the explosion and was utterly surprised.

"Yikes! Where did that come from?" Screwball demanded. Thea was watching seemingly too surprised to say something for the moment. But she finally managed to speak after a while.

"Was that Atlantia?!"

On the other hand, Ayzen, who was now only toying with Setne for the time being, knocked him out with a powerful strike.

"I will come back later to kill you!"

Ayzen said as he looked away from the magician and towards the direction where he had seen the giant dragon. "So you finally decided to show up, you (beep)!"

There was a sudden a loud explosion, and Atlantia shot upwards into the sky, his massive wings spread out wide as his eyes glowed brightly.

Let's see just well you Guardians fight!" The dragon said, before there was a sudden flash of magic through the air and about forty eight duplicates of the dragon appeared, all of them diving at the Guardians at once, attacking physically, magically, or breathing fire.

"Oh sure! NOW he sends the big guns," Pizza Cipher remarked. "Let's even the odds a bit!"

Some colorful bubbles floated into the air and when some of the duplicates passed through it, they suddenly started screaming irrationally and thrashing about. He then fired some beams at any others that came near to him. Meanwhile, Sans gave a smirk.

"Well, at least now I know I don't have to hold anything back," he said casually, then many tens of Gaster Blasters appeared and fired at the ones closest to him and worked his way onward.

"Okay, that is SO cheating!" Screwball shouted, then made several tons of bricks and anvils fall from the sky and onto the heads of Atlantia's clones.

"Well done, my beloved!" Joy then transformed to his Guardian form. His wings were now bright white in color along with the armor he was wearing now, which was shining with a white aura as well, and quickly countered Atlantia's magical blasts. High up in the sky, the true Atlantia hovered, every so often his eyes flaring as he caused a dozen or so more copies to appear, as well as using his powers to negate certain attacks and defenses. Dark was in the middle of being teamed up on by several of Atlantia's clones.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up!" The Guardian of Loyalty yelled.

"We've got to keep trying!" Screwball stated. "Otherwise, everypony else dies too!"

"I won't let that happen!"

Joy so far was doing good in deflecting or countering Atlantia's attacks, but in a few moments he too began to show the signs of exhaustion.

Ayzen growled with anger as he brought out his other weapon, some kind of high-tech shotgun, and unleashed a flurry of blasts at the clones of Atlantia, impatiently trying to finish them off and heading to real the one. Thea was just trying to avoid the attacks while trying to help others anyway she could, but soon she was looking a little exhausted as a blast of magic hit her, and she fell on the ground right after that. A sudden loud booming crack split the air, and suddenly scythes of darkness with flaming white blades started flying through the air, cutting down clones left and right as a large winged pony slowly descended from the sky, eyes glowing bright silver as he glared at the villains.

"YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY HOME, YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!" Tempus shouted in the Royal Canterlot voice, just as he dove downwards as two more scythes materialized beside him. Setne, hearing this, rose from where he had been knocked aside earlier and looked skyward to Tempus.

"Upstart. Zaheb!" he shouted, and some of Tempus's attacks flew back towards the alicorn. Tempus hovered as his horn crackled with Chaos magic, before each of the attacks dissolved into fiery ash, which then turned back and shot towards the magician, solidifying into spears as they flew through the air.

"N-dah!" Setne called out quickly, and the spears struck a shield that appeared in front of him, then he quickly chanted another spell which he threw in Tempus's direction: "Hu-ai!"

Tempus's eyes widened, before he vanished with a crack, only to reappear right behind the magician, one of his two scythes already in motion.

"Enough of this," Atlantia growled, turning his gaze onto Apophis as his eyes blazed brightly, destroying the spell that was holding the serpent captive. Apophis, now freed, rose up impossibly high into the sky and then, to the shock and horror of most, swallowed the sun. The land immediately went dark and the temperatures started dropping dramatically. Just after that, Setne gave a laugh and spoke a spell no magician in their right mind would say.

"Isfet," he spoke, and the air suddenly went deathly quiet for a moment, as if the world around them was registering what he had just said. At that moment, Screwball felt a tingling inside of her as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh. Buck," she said.

"What is it Screwy?" Joy asked, and soon he realized what was happening, and he repeated the same curse before adding, "That's not good!"

Tempus growled, before with a shout he raised one of his scythes and plunged it into the ground, magic swirling around him. It seemed like the Alicorn was about to do something, but before he could a black streak shot through the air, trailing black lightning as it slammed into the giant snake, causing a massive explosion before a streak of lightning shot down Apophis's back, shooting up to Setne as the solid crack of a solid punch landing on someone broke the air, and the magician flew backwards through the air.

"Don't mess around with my friends," Michael Watcher growled, the Pyrunian obviously angered by how bright his eyes were flaring. He then raised his hands as they glowed brightly, before he chanted the one spell he knew that could counter what Setne and Apophis had done.

"Ma-at," The Pyrunian intoned, closing his eyes as the energy around him began to build. The air immediately was filled with a sense of ease again and Setne growled.

"No!" he cried, trying to stand up. However, the injuries he received and the exhaustion from casting his spell made him drop to the ground, almost as if he was on a coma. Bill Cipher floated over to him and picked him up, then floated over to Atlantia.

"Now can we leave?" he pleaded, just as a white bony figure floated up in front of them.

"Heh! What's the matter Atlantia? Your minions not an effective fighting force?" Sans taunted, while meanwhile Pizza Cipher was using whatever power he had at his disposal to keep the world from freezing due to the sun still down in Apophis's gullet, the chaotic snake seeming to be in a lot of pain. Atlantia growled, his eyes blazing brightly.

"I hate that Guardian!" he screamed, pointing a claw at Tempus. "We're leaving! Apophis, just give them back their puny sun, and let's go!"

Apophis gave a groan, then coughed up the sun into the sky, where it returned and shone down on the land again. Then with a growl he glared at the Guardians.

 **"This isn't over, fools!"** he hissed, then disappeared in a fiery blaze.

"Now you're talking," Bill Cipher agreed, and then he and Setne disappeared in a bright light himself. Mephiles, however, disintegrated and disappeared in that fashion.

"Whew! Tough crowd..." Screwball breathed.

"Heh, I've seen crowds easier to bug. No pun intended," Sans remarked, adding the last part with the knowledge that there was possibly some Changelings nearby. Atlantia glared at the Guardians, before in a bright flare of orange flame he vanished from sight, leaving a dead, scorched patch of ground behind.

"Phew!" Joy felt a little relieved for the moment, as he reverted back to his real form but keeping the wings as he was still floating in the air. "That part with chaotic magic nearly scared me to death," Joy said with an expression mixed with relief but also worry, as he looked towards his beloved wife. "So, looks like our job isn't finished yet."

"You said it," Screwball agreed.

"Well, did you think that this would be that easy?" Pizza Cipher asked. "If it was, we wouldn't even bother to be here."

Tempus glanced around, before his scythe disappeared into thin air, as his eyes returned to their normal green color, the magic swirling around him dying down.

"Thank you all for defending my home," The Guardian of Time said, looking to the other Guardians. "I am grateful for this, and am indebted to you."

Dark returned to his human form, before hurrying over to where Thea had fallen. Thea was unconscious at the moment and her glow was dim, but as Dark approached she made a painful grunt as she turned to her human form again, and then she got up from the ground holding her head.

"You okay?" Dark asked, grabbing her shoulder to help support her.

"I'm... fine..." she told him and then looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up kid," Sans told her with a reassuring tone. "We'll get 'em next time."

"Look Thea," Tempus said as he walked up to the Guardian of Dreams. "Just because you go down once doesn't mean it's the end. Just get back up and come back stronger."

"I guess..." Thea said as she looked towards the other Guardians. "Thanks, that makes me feel much better..."

Ayzen came towards them as he looked slightly concerned for the moment before he grunted, giving a glare to Thea.

"If you're that fragile newcomer, you shouldn't have come here! That way, we wouldn't have to worry about the lives of weaklings of a Guardian like you, while we fight the real threat!"

Tempus whirled on Ayzen, his eyes blazing bright silver as he stalked up to the Guardian of Death, putting his face in the Faunus's face.

"Listen here, chum," he snarled. "My world, my rules. Talk like that again, and I'll stick you in a dungeon. Understood?"

"Just because you're concerned for them doesn't mean you have to be nasty about it," Screwball chimed in.

"Loosen up a little. It's not healthy for you to always be this cranky," Pizza Cipher suggested.

"You sound like Papyrus whenever he's concerned for me," Sans stated. "While I don't mind him being like that to me, others may think otherwise."

Ayzen just deadpanned as he looked into Tempus eyes, for the moment before disintegrating into dark clouds and reappeared floating at a little distance from them. Ayzen then looked down at Tempus as he raised his hand which was glowing in dark gray aura. He clenched his fist quickly, and right when he did this, Tempus looked horrified as his eyes glowed with same color as his aura, before Ayzen opened his fist again, freeing the Guardian of Time.

"For next time, do remember that I don't like such behavior."

Tempus snorted, before his eyes faded back to green.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," He growled. "You may be Guardian of Death, but here I am ruler of Life, Death, and Time. Don't try and teach me how Death feels; I sense every death when it happens!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Screwball suddenly yelled out, thunder clapping at the sound of her voice. She then continued calmly, "This is not going to get us anywhere. Have you ever considered that maybe our enemies *want* us to fight among ourselves?"

"The kid's not wrong," Sans noted. "And I will say this much Ayzen; you may be Guardian of Death, but don't forget who it was that gave you that power, and NEVER forget who can take it away."

The skeleton's eyes suddenly looked hollow and devoid of life as he spoke, staring at Ayzen in an unafraid manner, daring him to say anything against it. Ayzen huffed in frustration as he looked away.

"Yes, I haven't forgot." He looked apologetic and tension died down in the moment.

When environment was seemingly calmed down a little, Joy sighed in relief and looked towards Screwball, giving a slight sheepish smile.

"Well, I hope that settles this..." Joy finally said, wondering at himself why he was so silent all this time.

Oh, right. I forget that Jules made me the in charge for the time being.

"So, which world would be their next target?" Joy asked thoughtfully. "Let's see Mobius, Tempus' Equestria... going by that pattern, next target would be... William's Equestria..." It was when he realized this. "WE NEED TO HURRY!" Joy yelled almost as loud as a Royal Canterlot voice. "I GUESS EITHER MINE OR WILLIAM'S EQUESTRIA IS NEXT!"

Tempus raised an eyebrow.

"They just tried two attacks and failed in each of them." He said. "They've fought all of us. Probability is they're going to plan their next attack very carefully."

Funny you should say that Tempus, because this next scene is looking in on the villains.

"Who's side are you on?" Screwball demanded, looking to the screen.

Same side most authors are on: Nobody's side.

Amen to that.

"I hate authors," Michael muttered.

 _I'm same as all authors: Nobody's side._

"I don't like authors either," Joy muttered crossing his arms. "But seriously guys, I don't think taking risks would be a good idea right now."

"We can keep a watch," Sans replied. "I know some guys who can give us a heads up of incoming danger. If they even so much as sneeze, we'll be there with a tissue and a pair of handcuffs."

We rest," Tempus insisted. "We need to regain our strength and formulate some new attacks to surprise our foes."

* * *

"Guardians one, Atlantia zero," Setne remarked back at Atlantia's base, tossing aside a score sheet. "This is a nice pickle we've gotten into. On the bright side, we should be having some new recruits coming in soon."

"Last time I counted, it was Guardians two, us zero," Atlantia growled, glaring at the magician. "But thankfully, one of the new recruits will help us with nullifying one Guardian."

As he finished speaking, there was a cracking sound, and a figure appeared. It was an Alicorn about as large as Tempus, yet his coat was a deathly pale version of the Guardian of Time's brown coat. He raised his head to reveal golden eyes that glowed slightly, as well as a pure black mane and tail that flowed slightly.

"Somebody called for some assistance?" he asked, grinning wickedly

"Ah, Eternity! I was wondering where you had gone," Bill Cipher remarked. "Any friends acquired lately?"

"I've been in hiding since I lost the Eternity Stone of Time to Tempus," Eternity spat. "However, if I can get something more powerful to replace it, I can regain the Sirens support and have them once more as allies, as well as possibly end Tempus for good. I'm sure of it."

 **"Forget the Sirens. We need an army to fight them,"** Apophis stated. **"And I can only conjure up so many demons."**

"And we lack the firepower for that army as well," Mephiles pointed out.

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance?" a voice spoke up, one that Bill Cipher and Eternity recognized. Turning, they saw a colored man (no, we are not racists) in a suit with a top hat and gem-topped cane, flashing a smile.

"Facilier! How'd you get out?" Cipher demanded.

"Well, I promised I would be back, didn't I?" the voodoo doctor said casually. "So here I am. And I've got a deal for your dragon friend."

Atlantia turned his glowing eyes on Facilier.

"I'm listening," he said.

"Well, it so happens that during the commotion you caused in the world of that alicorn Prince..." Facilier pulled out some kind of rolled up papers and laid them out in front of Atlantia. "...I managed to snatch a few of these."

Setne gave Facilier a look before reading some of them. Then his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"These are blueprints!" he exclaimed. "For Pyrunian weapons, armor, equipment... This is everything!"

"Whoa, don't overexcite yourself. Hold your horses buddy!" Bill Cipher told him, then added to Eternity, "No offense."

Eternity shrugged at Cipher.

"No offense taken mate," The Alicorn said. Atlantia's eyes widened, then he grinned toothily before eyeing Facilier as his eyes glowed brightly.

 ** _"What is it you want then?"_** The dragon asked.

"Ah, I knew you would ask that," Facilier chuckled. "See, I give you these blueprints, and all I ask in return is the power I need to subjugate my world. Just one measly little planet. Surely, that's more than fair. The rest is yours for the taking." The voodoo doctor's shadow gave an evil smirk as Facilier looked to Atlantia and held out his hand. "So what do you say? Have we got ourselves a deal?"

 _ **"The catch?"**_ Atlantia growled, one of his talons opening and closing as if he was considering the offer.

"No catch. No strings attached," Facilier stated, even taking off his hat as he spoke. "All I ask is a chance to get revenge on the one who locked me away in that wretched place."

 ** _"The Pyrunian, correct?"_** Atlantia asked. **_"I can arrange that."_**

The dragon held out one of his talons.

Facilier smiled and shook the dragon's claw. "Pleasure doing business with you. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I have a few friends that followed me here that would like to join your cause as well."

As he said this, a dark and cold fog began to lurk around them and soon morphed into a humanoid shadowy figure with no visible eyes at all. The mere presence of the creature filled the are with even more chaotic essence, as he looked towards the huge dragon without saying a word. Atlantia grinned as he tapped a claw on the ground.

 _ **"I like how are chances are improving,"**_ he said, before chuckling. _**"Setne, Eternity, you two are coming with me shortly for an idea I had. Mephilles, can you produce the stuff from the blueprints in mass quantity?"**_

"I can certainly try," Mephiles stated.

"And they aren't the only friends that came along for the ride," Facilier pointed out, just as several spaceships of some kind appeared in the sky above them. At the same time, a light appeared and dropped several... winged statues in front of them as well. A spotlight shone down upon Atlantia and a voice spoke from the ships that would be familiar to anyone who's seen Doctor Who.

"Are you the one who is called, Atlantia?" the voice asked. Atlantia raised himself up onto his hind legs, flaring his wings out as he stood above everyone else present.

 ** _"I am Atlantia, god of the multiverse, yes."_** The massive dragon replied.

"We are the Dalek," the voice from the ship continued. "We want to help you. The Guardians are no friends of ours. They ally with The Doctor, the hated enemy of the Dalek."

"And if you'd please sir," one of the statues suddenly spoke through a walkie talkie he was holding. "We are the Angels, and we'd like to see the Guardians destroyed as much as you do."

Atlantia grinned wickedly, before he chuckled a dark laugh.

 ** _"Very well, I accept your alliances,"_** he said, before pointing at Setne and Eternity. **_"You two with me. It's time I put the first stage of my new plan into effect." The dragon then looked at Cipher. "You are in charge while I am away, understood Cipher?"_**

"In charge while you're gone. Got it!" Bill Cipher said with a wink, though it looked like he was simply blinking due to only having one eye. Atlantia grinned, before he slammed a talon into the ground, and in a blast of orange flames he vanished along with Setne and Eternity.

* * *

 **TD: For the record, I have no regrets whatsoever using the "Charlie the Unicorn" references! It's just things I do for humor.**

 **Dark: For the record, I am loving writing this story with my friends and fellow Guardians in this story! Love seeing our styles come together!**

 **Admirer: I am loving this story so far, and can tell that this might be my one of most favorite fanfic projects I've ever worked on. I hope we'll be making this even more interesting as it progresses.**

 **TD: Hopefully! Thank you all for reading! We'll see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **A/N (Extra):**

 **The Guardian of Timelines (AKA Dark) here. So, you may notice that there's been formatting changes to the chapter, and that's because I went through and formatted them to the way it's supposed to be. Enjoy!**


	5. The first plan of Atlantia

**Dark: We missed a chapter, so I thought it was only fair I got it for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bubble hummed to herself happily as she walked around the campus of the Jade University, heading to her next scheduled class. While she didn't show it with her happy demeanor, she was inwardly a bit worried about the events she knew were transpiring outside the world she was on currently and was hoping beyond hope that her parents and friends would be able to handle the problem at hand.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I've got Dad's paranoia on a few things," she thought aloud. A familiar figure suddenly stepped out ahead of her, wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood pulled down, revealing a deathly pale brown face, glowing golden eyes, and pure black hair.

"Remember me?" Eternity asked, grinning wickedly. Bubble looked shocked, then frowned.

"Too well," she said, but before she could try and attack she felt another presence and just managed to leap out of the way as a voice shouted, "Tas!" and avoided a set of magical cords that appeared where she had been before.

"Blast! I missed," the second voice cursed and then Setne appeared with a smirk.

"Back off, boys," Bubble warned with a growl, changing to pony form so she'd be a smaller target as well as to be in a form more familiar to her for fighting. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

 _ **"Then I guess it's to bad for you, isn't it?"**_ A voice asked, before fiery purple ropes of magic encircled her, binding her as well as cutting off her magic as a third figure stepped into view, his irises orange and his pupils purple, while he had shaggy dark purple hair and was wearing dark purple clothing. Bubble struggled hard as she glared fiercely at them.

 _ **"Who are you?!"**_ she demanded. _**"And what do you want from me?!"**_

 _ **"Forgive my rudeness,"**_ The newcomer in purple said as he stepped up to her, leaning in close to her face. _**"My name is Atlantia. And you're coming with us, Miss Bubble Heart Sparkle."**_

His eyes suddenly flashed, before turning into orange and purple spirals as he stared into her own eyes. Bubble looked to them, then shook her head and looked away, closing her eyes tightly.

"No! I'm not so easily swayed!" she growled. "When my father hears about this-"

"He'll do whatever we want to get you back," Setne concluded. "We know how TD acts."

 _ **"Eternity, deal with her,"**_ Atlantia growled, and the Anti-Tempus grinned as he stepped up behind Bubble and turned her head so her eyes were facing towards Atlantia, before he narrowed his eyes as he used his magic to force her eyes open. Bubble growled again, holding on for as long as she could.

"You'll... pay for this..." she said as her will slowly started to fall. "You'll... all... regret it..."

"Sure we will," Eternity hissed. "Not the first time we've been told that."

Eventually, Bubble's will broke and she was now unable to fight back.

"Ah, she looks so cute when she's like that," Setne cooed mockingly.

Atlantia grinned, before with a simple twist of his hand he refashioned the bands that were restraining Bubble and cutting off her magic into a rope around her neck, still cutting off her magic but still allowing her to breath.

 _ **"Follow me."**_ Atlantia ordered her. " _ **Come on Setne, Eternity. We're done here."**_

"About time," Setne remarked as Bubble gave a dazed nod and followed blindly after them.

Eternity chuckled to himself as he walked along behind the group, his eyes and senses on high alert. And he was wise to, as he suddenly turned and caught a spear of silver magic in mid-air as it flew towards Atlantia, causing the person behind them to stumble backwards, the silver cloak clasped around his neck shimmering slightly as he narrowed black eyes full of silver fire at them.

"Oh goodie! Another one. Sa-Mir," Setne chanted in the direction of the headmaster who had attacked. Cobra growled before flicking a hand outwards, silver energy rippling through the air as he deflected the spell back towards Setne, smirking as he did so.

"You made a mistake taking my apprentice," He growled, as with his other hand he clenched it, charging up a massive amount of energy before releasing a shockwave that rippled through the fabric of existence, hoping that it would reach someone who would come and help, because the SandWing obviously knew he wouldn't be able to take all three of the villains he was facing.

"Calling for help. How droll," Setne cackled, then quickly called out, "Ha-di!" and another hieroglyphic flew towards Cobra. Meanwhile, Bubble was watching seemingly with indifference, unable to do anything to help. However, she did have just enough control over herself to do one thing. Slowly, she brought one of her hooves to her head and then suddenly smacked herself. Hard. It caused her to go unconscious. Cobra raised his hands and conjured up a shield just as the hieroglyph struck it, exploding and sending the Magic User flying backwards, landing hard on the ground and groaning as he got up on one elbow.

 _ **"Be on alert,"**_ Atlantia growled, glaring at Bubble's unconscious form. _**"We may have a visitor shortly."**_

"A little help would be appreciated," Setne growled, looking to Eternity and Atlantia. "Or am I just your cannon fodder like Apophis's demons?"

Eternity rolled his eyes, before he flicked a hand at Cobra, causing a bolt of lightning to strike him. The Magic User screamed, before falling unconscious as smoke streamed off of him.

"Let's go before anybody shows up," The Anti-Tempus said, glancing at Atlantia, who nodded before in a flash of orange fire, the three villains and Bubble vanished, and a split second later a silvery blur skidded to a stop where they had just been. Steel looked around, still in his human form, before letting out a groan as he ran a hand through his hair.

A second later, a fiery portal appeared and TD dropped through with Twilight.

"Where's Bubble?!" he demanded. "Where's our daughter?"

Steel glanced at TD, before with a flash he transformed into his Equestrian form, gesturing with a hoof towards where Cobra lay, smoke still streaming off him.

"Three people showed up here." He said. "I didn't realize something was going on until I felt a massive surge of power suddenly."

He sighed sadly. "One of them had dark purple hair and wore all purple. He managed to hypnotize Bubble before Cobra confronted them. One of them retaliated against Cobra, before the third struck him with lightning." The rogue personality hesitated, before continuing on. "That third person was Eternity TD."

TD gave a growl, then started steaming.

"You may want to cover your ears," Twilight warned, doing the action herself as she warned them.

Steel followed suit, but not before casting a muting spell around TD in order to lower the volume of what was about to happen so anybody nearby wouldn't get startled.

 **"ATLANTIA!"** TD's voice roared, echoing across the nearby landscape as well as ejecting a column of red fire from his body and into the air.

Steel grimaced, before remarking bluntly "Well, that spell obviously didn't work."

"That lowdown, lousy excuse of a dragon!" TD growled. "I swear, when I find him, I'll tear him apart limb by limb!"

"Calm down, William," Twilight chided. "Getting angry won't get her back."

"I'll see what I can find by world jumping," Steel said firmly. "I'll do my best to find her, okay? Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He made the appropriate motions as he spoke, before putting his hoof down.

"Thanks Steel," TD nodded, then looked to Twilight. "We got to tell the others..." He looked to Cobra next. "And fix that as well..."

"Cobra's fine," Steel said, dismissively waving a hoof. "Just wait for it."

A second later, the smoke suddenly vanished as The SandWing stood up, brushing himself off.

"You couldn't have shown up sooner?" He snapped, before vanishing in a flash of silver light.

"Well excuse me for not being in charge of the story, technically," TD grumbled, then he and Twilight also disappeared in a snap.

Steel glanced around, before with a crackling of dark blue lightning around his horn he vanished, jumping to another world.

* * *

"Take a breather kid, what are you saying?" Sans asked TD after he and Twilight had returned to the Guardians' fortress.

"Bubble. Kidnapped. Need help," TD stated bluntly.

"Bubble. Kidnapped...?" Joy said thoughtfully and after a couple of seconds he realized what he was trying to say, and frowned at the realization "They kidnapped Bubble, didn't they?"

Jules sighed as she stood nearby.

"I should have been there!" Dark yelled, smacking a hand onto his palm. "I could have done something to help!"

"TD, we'll help get your daughter back," Jules suddenly spoke up. "But if we're going to do an assault on their fortress, we're going to have to first find it, as well as train up to be ready to attack it."

"Train up? We're already trained up, Jules," TD argued. "Even Sans is trained up, and the guy hardly does anything when he's outside of combat!"

"Heh, it's not my fault. I don't even exercise," the skeleton shrugged.

"TD, please come with me to the training arena." Jules said, standing up and walking towards the rooms exit. Before she left though, she turned around and added "Alone."

"Alone?" TD gave a look around, then nodded slowly and followed after her.

"Well, while that's going about, who's up for pizza?" Pizza Cipher asked, getting a bunch of looks. "What? It's infinite pizza, and it makes you get energized in an instant."

"Heh, guess there's no harm in it," Sans shrugged.

"I'm in," Dark said, although he still looked slightly depressed.

"Cipher, you had me at infinite pizza." Tempus said, grinning.

"Why not," Percy said, shrugging.

"I guess that's fine..." Evan smiled

Thea was silent was for the moment before she decided to give this a try as well, surely she was exhausted and she needed energy at the moment.

Ayzen just stood there beside the table, possibly looking through the situations, and he gave a slight look to others before giving a shrug, and looking away once again.

"I'm totally not in mood for pizza..." Joy said in distressed manner "But if that help me to prepare for next fight... then I wouldn't mind..."

"It would cover the fact that neither me nor Joy have had anything to eat since leaving home," Screwball nodded.

"Well then dig in boys and girls," Pizza Cipher stated, making several pizzas appear on the table. "Bil-livery has enough pizza to last you a lifetime. And I even got some blue ones for the demigod."

"Dibs on the anchovy pizza," Sans said, coming towards some of the boxes.

"I got cheese!" Tempus exclaimed.

"I don't care what I get," Dark muttered, while Percy just pulled out a slice of blue pizza and started eating.

Thea wasn't sure which one she should pick,. so she just randomly selected her box and began to eat. Joy was munching on his slice, but that was clear from his expressions that something was still worrying him. As he quickly tried to swallow the bite, he got suddenly choked and coughed violently for the second before he was able to breath properly again.

"Whoa Joy, take it easy," Screwball told him. "I know you're worried, but it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get her back, and you need to eat something."

"I guess," Joy said as he breath settle down, and after a few seconds he started to eat once again. But after taking a couple of more slices, and eating them carefully enough, to not be chock once again he stopped and said.

"I guess, that much is enough for now." Joy said as he tried to pass her a smile. "I'm not feeling much hungry anyways..."

Screwball gave him a look that said she wasn't convinced, but didn't pester further and continued to eat her own pizza, which ironically was a broccoli pizza.

Congratulations, San Francisco and Inside Out! You've ruined pizza!

Joy sighed once again, but seeing his wife eating pizza soon became a somewhat adorable view for him for the moment as he passed her a smile once again. Other than that he didn't had much to see and be happy about, at least for now.

* * *

"What do you want, Jules?" TD asked of his old friend in the training room.

"I want you to attack me," Jules said, her back to TD. "Right now."

"What?!" TD was shocked. "No offense Jules, but do you take me as a backstabber? Or at least now?"

"I'm ordering you to attack me William," The Guardian of Order said, her tone of voice stating she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're joking, right?" TD asked. When he got silence, he sighed. "She's not joking. Alright..."

With some reluctance, he conjured up a red fireball and threw it at the Guardian of Order. With barely a flick of her hand, Jules caused the fireball to dissipate, before she turned to face TD.

"Your daughter told me when she visited my world that you don't use your full power because you are afraid of it. Why?" She asked.

TD gave her a frown. "Is that what this is about? Look, I have my reasons, okay?"

"No, it is not okay." Jules snapped. "Think about it. Your daughter has been kidnapped by a dragon who is the god of the multiverse and has extreme power over almost everything. He is not afraid to go full power on us."

"He is NOT a god, Jules," TD countered. "From my experience, every 'god' I've come across that wasn't from my faith is a phony! And he's no different!" He growled. "And I don't use my full power because of the consequences that come from it."

"And yet I use my full power, and do you see any consequences coming from it?" Jules argued back. "William, you want to know why I am so good at controlling my powers? Why I use my full power so frequently?"

"You're the Guardian of Order, Jules!" TD stated. "Everything you do is supposed to go the way it's supposed to go! You don't have to control anything! Me, on the other hand, I'm the Guardian of Chaos! CHAOS! The power to alter, to corrupt, to destroy! Destruction and anarchy! Any of this ring a bell?!"

"Yes," Jules said, coming up to TD and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you yourself know that where there is Order, there is always Chaos, correct?"

"Yes. That's a fact of life," TD remarked. Jules turned and walked a ways away, before taking a deep breath.

"Being Guardian of Order makes me keep the balance, not just externally, but internally as well." She explained. "Nobody else knows this, but I am constantly keeping a balance between my emotions. If I lean to far one way, I'm to lenient, and if I lean to far the other way, I'm to harsh. I have to find the middle ground between them." She looked at TD. "William, you have to find your middle ground. Then you'll be able to use your full power without fear of its consequences."

"But Jules... all I do is destroy things when I do it," TD said. "When Twilight was lost to me once... I... destroyed Equus. Literally. There was nothing left. All because of that weasel of a Changeling Queen."

"TD..." Jules said, before sighing as she waved her hand, causing their surroundings to shimmer as they changed to show what appeared to be Canterlot, yet it was destroyed completely, leveled to the ground and blackened.

"This is what happened when I first gained Celestia, Luna, and Infinite's magic." Jules said, her eyes turning cyan. "I know what it's like to destroy something you only want to protect."

TD was absolutely stunned at what he saw.

"Jules... you did this...?" he asked in disbelief. "But you're not- You're just- You'd never do this..."

"This is what happens when I lose my focus William... when I lose my middle grounds," Jules said as she closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her face. "I can be destructive with my powers, which contradict exactly what they are."

"Jules... I'm sorry. I... I never knew..." TD sighed sadly. "But I understand what that must've been like... all too well..."

"This is what I'm saying," Jules said as their surroundings returned to the training arena. "What our magic is doesn't determine the consequences. I stand for the calmness of Order, yet I can cause the destruction of Chaos. Who's to say that you, who stands for the destruction of Chaos, can't reap the calmness of Order?"

"I... I... I'm scared I'll hurt those I love..." TD admitted. "That's why I don't use full strength. Or at least, that's my excuse now. Back when I was the villain... I simply got bored of one-tapping my enemies like the One Punch Man. So I toned down my powers to toy with my enemies and make it more interesting. Nowadays, it's because I don't want to risk doing what I did to Equestria... a second time..."

The scenery changed once more, this time from TD's initiative, and revealed what was essentially Equus as a barren and dead planet. Jules smiled sadly, before she rested a hand on TD's arm.

"You know why it was me and Chaos who founded the Guardians?" She asked. "Because without Order, there cannot be Chaos. And if there is no Chaos, Order cannot exist. You have to once again use your full power. Otherwise, we've already lost to Atlantia, and we'll have to bargain with him for your daughter."

"But... I..." TD closed his eyes and it seemed like a mental conflict had occurred within him, then he sighed. "Alright... I'll try... But I can't do it alone..."

"You'll never be alone," Jules said, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "Order will always follow Chaos. I'll be here for you the entire time, I promise."

TD finally opened his eyes and managed a smile.

"Always were the inspirational one, weren't you?" he remarked with a smile. "So... do we still fight or... what?"

"Well, I think we always did let loose the best while we were dueling, don't you agree?" Jules asked as she waved her hand and the scene around them disappeared, before she did a backflip and floated up into the air, her hands glowing with white light.

"Oh, it's on, princess," TD smirked. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."

Jules grinned, before she raised her hands, forming a storm of spears made of white light around her before thrusting a hand at TD, releasing them all at once.

TD made a flick with his hand and the spears all flew to the side, but his eyes opened up wide as well.

"Whoa... Haven't felt like this in a long time," he said. "It feels... great!"

He looked thoughtful, then suddenly caused what looked like a giant fist of fire to appear and fired it at Jules. Jules smiled as she thrust a hand out, causing the fire to turn to smoke, which she then turned into hailstones with a flick of her wrist and shot at TD.

"Please don't sue me, Avengers," TD chuckled, then blinked his eyes and the hailstones turned into harmless bubbles. He shrugged. "That was the first thing that came to mind."

Jules laughed, her voice filling the room.

"Now do you see how much of a better chance we have?" She asked, as she sent a hurricane force wind at TD.

"All I know is that this is the best fun I've had in thousands of years!" TD laughed, making several motions with his hands to turn the hurricane winds back at Jules. This time it became a tornado of spaghetti.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs, anyone?" TD joked.

Jules snapped her fingers, causing the tornado of spaghetti to become a cloud of fireflies.

"I always did enjoy turning you attacks in some of the multiverses most beautiful features." She said, giggling.

TD also started laughing. "This is fun! Why can't I always let loose like this?"

"Because you focus on the consequences, not the rewards!" Jules pointed out.

"Oh... so that's how you have to do it," TD remarked. "Okay! I think I got it down!"

As he spoke, the fireflies suddenly exploded and TD looked surprised, then sheepish.

"Oops," he said. "Well, RIP the fireflies. Sorry about that."

Jules just giggled, before raising a hand as a wall of water rose up behind her.

"Hope you can swim," She giggled, before throwing the water at him, it parting around her in order to not get herself wet.

TD snapped his fingers and a mini glass Minecraft house formed around him, keeping the water out, then the glass turned into red fire hot enough to turn the water into steam before dispersing.

"How long, Jules?" TD asked after a moment. "We still have a rescue to plan, and I could do this all day now that I know the secret."

"We have to find your daughter first," Jules said as she floated down to the ground. "And I think I can do that. See, our enemies made a major mistake taking her."

"And what is that?" TD asked her.

"Bubble is a living embodiment of a perfect balance." Jules said. "Friendship, which is a high degree of Order, and Chaos. And I'm able to track Order anywhere in the multiverse."

"Oh..." TD smirked. "Clever girl."

Jules nodded, before she closed her eyes as her entire body began to glow with white light, her hair beginning to flow slightly due to the amount of magic flowing through her.

"Everyone still with us out there?" TD asked while looking to the screen with a wink.

Jules suddenly let out a gasp and opened her eyes.

"I got her!" She exclaimed. "Let's get to the others and tell them! I'm certain that once Atlantia realizes I've discovered them, he'll relocate!"

"Then let's not waste our time," TD agreed and rushed out of the room in a flash. Jules nodded and flew after TD, using her magic to keep her aloft in the air.

* * *

Back on the planet where the villains were meeting, some of them were arguing on what to do with Bubble, who was still imprisoned by the collar around her neck and surrounded on all sides by some of the villainous party.

"Perhaps we should feed off the energy she can grant us, should we send her in a time loop," an Angel suggested.

"Make her one of us," a Dalek suggested. "She will become a Dalek, she will fight for the Dalek."

"Bah! You couldn't turn her into one of your own if you tried for a thousand years," Facilier stated. "I say we give her a deal she can't refuse."

"Ha! You're sounding a lot like me," Bill Cipher stated. "Except I know when it's best just to break their wills!"

Atlantia sat on a seat carved of stone he had made, and when the dragon looked up, his eyes had a wicked gleam to them.

 _ **"We break her permanently,"**_ He snarled. _**"We'll give TD back a shell of what his daughter used to be. Cipher, give her to me."**_

"With pleasure," Cipher cackled, floating the mare over to Atlantia. Bubble was a bit scared, but she still tried to put on a brave face.

"Go ahead then. Try and see how long it takes you," she snarled. "They'll probably find me soon enough anyways, and then you'll think twice about your decision!"

 _ **"We'll see,"**_ Atlantia growled, before narrowing his eyes at Bubble as a spike of thought tore into her thoughts, driving its way deeper and deeper into her mind.

Bubble gave a cry of pain as she tried her best to steel her resolve against Atlantia.

"Ah, would you look at that?" Setne taunted. "Trying to fight back against the god of the multiverse? Cute."

Atlantia's eyes narrowed even farther, and as his mental probe drove even farther he began to hiss stuff in her mind.

 _ **"Nobody cares for you."**_ He hissed in her mind. _**"You will never find the right one for you. You will always be unloved. You will never find true happiness."**_

"N-no! You're wrong!" Bubble resisted, tears and sweat building in her eyes and on her face, respectively.

"I see the doubt in your eyes," Facilier taunted. Meanwhile, some of the Angels felt like something was approaching and slowly turned their stone heads in the direction they felt it coming from.

 _ **"I am the god of the multiverse,"**_ Atlantia hissed, both aloud and in her thoughts. _**"I can see your fate. I know your future Bubble Heart Sparkle. I tell the truth."**_

Eternity raised his head, the Anti-Tempus in his Equestrian form as he narrowed his eyes.

"You- you're lying... stop... please..." she pleaded.

"PUT HER DOWN!" a voice louder than thunder suddenly roared, then something large and heavy, even for Atlantia, fell on his head and forced him to release Bubble, who then disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to the attacker, who was revealed by the magic they sensed even before turning to face the now-angered human standing before them.

"Atlantia, your pet got out," Setne scoffed.

Atlantia turned his gaze towards his attacker, just as Eternity shot forwards and slammed into a figure who had been hurtling towards Setne from behind, blasting him into a wall, before blocking e beam of magic from them. The figure quickly revealed itself to be Tempus as his eyes started to glow silver.

 _ **"You have made a mistake,"**_ Atlantia hissed. You will die today for this, The dragon then turned his gaze on Bubble, sending another spear of though into her mind, tearing at her thoughts and whispering more thoughts into it. TD growled, then placed a glowing hand on his daughter's head as a portal opened behind him and the other Guardians arrived, but he hardly noticed this.

"Just block him, baby girl," TD told her softly, shielding her mind as best he could. "Just block him out."

Jules growled as she shot forwards, her body wreathed with white light as she flew at Cipher, her eyes lighting up pure white as she screamed a battle cry.

 _ **"Your puny attempts to shield her are nothing to me,"**_ Atlantia growled, just as he drove an even bigger spear of thought through the shields TD had put up, driving it even deeper into Bubble's mind.

"St- stop..." Bubble weakly protested.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Daughter's. Head!" TD ordered, trying to push him out of Bubble's mind forcefully. Meanwhile, Cipher barely managed to escape from Jules and tried blasting her with blue fire, only to suddenly be thrown to the ground and get stabbed through with several bones.

"Heh! Gets them every time," Sans chuckled, then fired some Gaster Blasters at every villain present.

Joy looked at the large dragon as he grunted in anger and transformed into Blood Star, and charged his swords with his own magic, his Guardian magic, and to some extent with chaos magic courtesy of Screwball, and landed a powerful strike on the Atlantia.

Atlantia growled and threw Joy aside with one talon, the strikes having done no damage whatsoever, as he continued to drive his mental probe deeper into Bubble's mind, only for a solid blast of golden magic to shoot past TD and slam in the dragon, throwing him backwards through a wall and breaking his concentration, causing him to end his attack mentally on Bubble. Dark stepped up beside the Guardian of Chaos.

"You're welcome," He said, before racing off to fight Cipher. Jules on the other hand turned her attention on Setne, shooting towards him as she raised her hands and fired a blast of power from each of them simultaneously.

"Sa-per!" Setne shouted quickly, causing her attacks to miss, then added hastily, "Stahp!"

A hieroglyph was thrown from his hand at Jules when he spoke, glowing menacingly.

Jules snapped her finger, dissolving the attack into butterflies, and was about to launch another attack at Setne before a beam of powerful fiery purple magic slammed into her, throwing her into a wall with a sickening crack. Atlantia stood from where he hand landed, powerful waves of energy radiating off of him now, more than they had felt before.

 _ **"Earlier I was just angry,"**_ He hissed. _**"Now... I'm pissed."**_ The dragon roared, and a beam of magic shot through the air, slamming into each Guardian in turn and throwing them into a wall or the ground.

TD, seeing this approaching, quickly teleported out of the way with Bubble, while simultaneously dodging some fire from the Dalek and arrows from the demons of Apophis.

"This is bad, Dory," TD said to no one in particular, then quickly conjured up a portal and called on the other side, "Twi, heads up!"

He then threw Bubble into the portal and it closed behind him, then he looked back to where his friends were slowly recovering.

"Heh... that was quite shocking for me," Sans grunted as he stood to his feet.

"Sans, now is not the time!" Pizza Cipher growled, then his eye widened in surprise when the Weeping Angels were seen advancing on them.

"Oh no you don't," TD snarled, snapping his fingers and causing several vortexes to appear under the statues, making them fall into whatever abyss he had summoned.

Thea was somehow saved this time as she made her transparent right before the hit of Dragon could hit her. She was agape as she sighed with somewhat relief. Ayzen was right healing himself to get up once again.

"That- that thing is so strong..." Blood Star said as he got up a little wounded from the attacks earlier. "Should've thought about that..."

 _ **"I'm not called the god of the multiverse for nothing!"**_ Atlantia roared, and took a step forwards, before his talon shot out and grabbed Tempus by the neck as the Alicorn shot towards the dragon.

 _ **"Big mistake,"**_ Atlantia hissed, before he slammed Tempus repeatedly into the ground several times, before letting go of him and slamming a clenched talon into the Guardian of Time, sending him flying through the air to skid to a stop at TD's feet. The Alicorn looked up at his friend, coughing slightly. Dark groaned as he climbed to his feet, the Guardian of Loyalty igniting a hand with his golden magic as he healed himself.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Percy asked as he climbed to his feet. "He's worse than Gaea!"

Joy who was in Blood Star form growled as his wounds began to heal in a reddish fire.

"I DON'T CARE!" He shouted in anger as he floated upwards and two bloody red spheres of aura appeared in his hands, before he raised his raised his hands above his head and both spheres were merged into one large sphere. "SOMEONE HAS TO SHOW THAT OVERGROWN LIZARD HIS PLACE!" In a speck of second the sphere got several yards large before he threw this towards the large dragon with an incredible speed.

Atlantia snorted as he raised a talon, and a beam of fiery purple magic shot off it, colliding with Joy's attack and canceling it out. The massive dragon narrowed his eyes at the Guardians, before simultaneously a spear-like mental probe drove its way into Jules's, TD's, Joy's, and Tempus's minds.

 _ **"I give you four these promises,"**_ The dragon growled, pointing a claw at Joy. _**"The face of a loved one you will come to fear."**_

He pointed at Jules next. _**"One whose Mark you bear will become an enemy."**_

He moved on to Tempus. _**"Those who you love shall march against you."**_

And finally, Atlantia turned to TD, smirking wickedly. _**"And you shall suffer a defeat by the actions of one with the face of a friend long gone."**_

The dragon looked between the four Guardians as he continued his mental assault.

 _ **"These I promise you, and these I shall help fulfill."**_ He hissed. Jules rose up on one knee, cradling her right arm as she gritted her teeth.

"William!" She yelled. "We need to retreat! We got what we came here for; let's get out of here before things get worse!"

"Agreed. Everyone, fall back!" TD commanded. "That's a direct order!"

The Guardians slowly started to retreat back towards a portal he conjured up, although TD stayed behind to see who had made it and who had not. He growled at Atlantia and glared hard.

"You like to make promises?" he asked. "Well, then here's my promise. Whether by my hand or another's, you will die and your body banished to the depths of the Void so it can never be recovered. And one more thing..." He glared harder. "You harm my daughter or any of my friends and family ever again, I promise you that you will not live long to gloat over it."

Jules stumbled over to TD, putting her left hand on his shoulder as she glared at Atlantia as well, while Dark and Percy helped Tempus up and carried the Guardian of Time through the portal.

"What he means to say is, we promise you won't live long to gloat over it." Jules said, squeezing TD's shoulder in a sign of her support for him.

Joy glared at the dragon with anger and frustration as he never experienced such a strong mental assault, not even when they were fighting with Hollow. He got up and began to go towards the portal as he was reverted to his normal form, exposing many of his wounds which were still not fully healed yet. He grunted once again while giving a glare to the dragon, and then went towards the portal along with others while trying to keep himself conscious just long enough.

TD gave Atlantia one final declaration before he left, staring unafraid in the eyes of the dragon.

"You may think you're a god, but the truth is... you are NOTHING," he declared. "You are not a god, and you do not decide the fate of Existence." He looked to his friends beside him and said with a softer note, "Let's go."

Jules nodded, lowering her hand from TD's shoulder as she returned to cradling her right arm.

"Buck all of you," She spat, her eyes flashing cyan for a split second before she turned and leapt through the portal.

Joy looked towards the dragon for one last time, his vision a little blurred due to his exhaustion, and grunted at how easily he was defeated before leaping through the portal, as he saw the familiar vague sceneries of headquarters once again, he finally lost his conscious, as only three words were said by him,"Screwy, hold me..." before with a sound of thud he fell on the ground.

"Joy!" Screwball rushed over to her husband and caught him as he fell. TD, upon entering, looked around and noticed Twilight and Bubble off to one side, the latter crying hard and seeming to be greatly traumatized.

"Someone take care of Joy," he ordered, then rushed over to his daughter, Twilight backing up to give him space.

"D- dad..." Bubble sobbed. "H-he tried to... He was gonna..."

"Oh, baby girl," TD spoke softly, bringing her in a big hug and rocking her gently back and forth in his lap while she cried into his shoulder. "It's okay. Daddy's here now. Daddy's got you..."

There was a sudden groan, and Tempus staggered over to his friends, one of his eyes swollen shut and looking badly beaten up, yet he was somehow still walking.

"If she wants me to, I may be able to do something to lessen her shock and trauma." The Guardian of Time offered softly. "I can understand if you don't want me to intrude though."

"Anything Tempus. Do what you have to... and get that looked at while you're at it," TD replied.

"I'm fine," Tempus said dismissively, crouching in front of Bubble and saying softly. "Bubble, please look at me."

Bubble removed her face from TD's shoulder and looked to Tempus while TD started to stroke her mane to calm her down some more.

"I have an idea what I can do, but I won't do it without your permission." Tempus said. "Normally I'd use my Guardian powers to alter your memories and erase this from them, but heavy trauma leaves an imprint. The only way I can think to help you is to hypnotize you, then while you're under hypnosis I use certain commands to bury the memories and trauma extremely deep in your subconscious, to where they won't be found."

He took a deep breath, before saying softly, "Do you trust me Bubble? Do I have you permission to do this?"

Bubble was silent for a moment, then slowly nodded her head, while Twilight also did the same from the side.

"You know my answer," TD stated. "Do it."

Tempus nodded, before his eyes turned into dark blue spirals and he stared into Bubble's eyes.

Bubble soon stopped whimpering as she stared into his own, and after a moment it was clear she was under his spell completely

"Listen closely to me, and repeat back my commands" Tempus said slowly, yet firmly. "You will forget all about what Atlantia said to you."

"I... will forget everything... Atlantia said to me," Bubble repeated slowly.

"You will forget everything you went through while being a captive of Atlantia and his allies." Tempus continued on.

"I will forget everything I went through while being a captive of Atlantia and his allies," Bubble repeated.

"If, for any reason, you should begin to remember the things I have just told you to forget, you will immediately alert your father and come to me for assistance." Tempus said, his strategic mind already putting into place a backup plan if it was ever needed.

Bubble repeated what he said, which I will not have put down in paper because me as the author is getting tired of making it sound like a Jedi Mind Trick.

 _Really? Really? Dude, you are lazy as heck._

One of Tempus's ears flicked slightly, but he ignored what he was hearing as he spoke his final command.

"If I ever need to put you under hypnosis again, your trigger word will be trance." Tempus said slowly. "And you will only go under when you hear me say it. Nod if you understand."

Telepathically, he said to TD _"I really don't want to do it like this, but it's easier on me for if I ever have to do this again. I strained my limits putting her under this time, and I'm doing this to save me strength and energy."_

TD gave a subtle look that said he understand as Bubble nodded to Tempus's response.

"Okay. When I stomp my hoof on the ground, you will come out of your trance, remembering nothing that happened while you were under it. Understood?" The Guardian of Time asked.

"Yes..." Bubble answered.

Tempus nodded, satisfied with what he had done, before stomping his hoof hard on the ground.

Bubble gave a few blinks, then looked around in confusion.

"Wha? Where am I? What happened?" she asked. TD smiled and gave her another hug.

"Some mysteries are best left unsolved, my dear Bubble," he told her.

Tempus chuckled to himself, before groaning as he stood up, wincing.

"Probably should get myself checked out, shouldn't I?" He asked TD.

"Yeah. That'd be best," TD agreed.

Tempus grunted, before staggering off. Jules stood nearby, leaning against the wall as she continued to cradle her arm.

"You, me, Tempus and Joy will have to discuss what Atlantia said to us soon," The Guardian of Order said to TD, before wincing as she moved her arm slightly. Dark moved towards where Screwball and Joy were, the Guardian of Loyalties hands glowing with the slightest amount of golden magic.

"Need some help?" Dark asked, crouching nearby. "I'm a pretty good healer."

"Yes please," Screwball replied. "He's been hurt pretty bad from the looks of it."

Dark nodded, before moving closer to Joy, putting a hand on his shoulder as he used his magic to begin healing Joy.

"Just because I'm a warrior doesn't mean I can't be a healer as well." The Guardian of Loyalty said, smirking at Screwball.

TD, after a moment, let Bubble go and then looked around at his comrades as he stood to his feet.

"Why am I the only one who hasn't suffered any physical wounds?" he asked aloud.

"Maybe because you managed to avoid every single attack," Percy muttered from where he was sitting up against the wall. "I'd really love it if there was some sort of pool here. That'd get me back to as good as normal pretty quickly."

Jules sighed, before pointing at TD.

"William, can you heal my arm?" She asked. "And then we need to heal up, and rethink our attack strategy."

Meanwhile finally Joy woke up all of sudden with a gasp, as if he had seen a nightmare, he saw Screwball's face looking at him worryingly, but with a small smile as she noticed him coming around.

"Screwball..." Joy said in relief as he tried to pass her a smile. "You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she replied to him.

Joy pulled Screwball into a hug as he sighed in relief at her statement as he explained. "I guess, I... just had a very... very horrible nightmare." a small shudder was made by him, as he remembered what he had just seen in his dream. "I'm just glad that wasn't true..." Screwball just smiled and returned the hug to her husband at this.

"Percy, if you want a pool, there's literally a pool room around in this place somewhere," TD started answering the others. "And... are you sure you want me healing you Jules? You and I both know that healing is not my strong point."

"Well, it's either that or my arm heals crooked and I'm no use in a fight because I lost my sword arm," Jules said flatly, glaring at TD. "And I can lend my magic to you in order to help you heal me better."

Percy immediately perked up and leapt to his feet.

"See you all later then!" The Guardian of Honor said, running off.

TD sighed. "Alright. Jules, come here. And note to self: get the Fire Flowers next time."

Jules smirked as she walked over to TD, putting her good hand on his shoulder as it began to glow.

"You ready?" She asked softly.

TD nodded, then concentrated his magic into healing her arm, using a combination of what healing spells he knew, the power Jules was giving him, and the loopholes he could exploit with his powers to fix her arm back to normal.

Jules let out an involuntary grunt as her arm made a cracking noise, before she moved it around, heaving a sigh of relief as she smiled at TD.

"Thanks William," She said.

TD managed a smile. "No problem Jules. That's what I'm here for; to help."

Jules smiled at him, before she walked off.

* * *

Jules was slashing away in the training arena, her sword a blazing streak of white light as she slashed through simulation dummies that she had created to simulate their enemies' minions, and she had a set created for their enemies themselves, although she was currently waiting for the minute to fight them. Her hair was untied from the ponytail she sometimes wore it in, flying out behind her as she fought the dummies. After a moment, TD walked inside the room and upon noticing her training, he quietly leaned against the wall and patiently waited. He seemed rather impressed and amused by what he was seeing and gave a low chuckle.

The Guardian of Order for the time ignored TD, continuing to fight the simulation dummies as she back flipped over one, landing on the palm of her left hand as she spun, slamming her bare feet into the dummy as she slashed another in half with her sword, before doing another backflip and landing standing, bringing her sword back and throwing it at the last dummy, impaling it in the head as it fell backwards, landing with a clang. The Guardian of Order held out her hand as her sword flew back to her hand, before breathing a sigh of relief as she stretched. She finally turned her attention to TD, blushing slightly as she realized she was wearing the clothes she usually worked out in instead of her normal clothes, which consisted of a white tank top, white leggings, and of course she wore her sneakers to the arena, before leaving them by the door when she started to train.

"Hello William," She said softly.

"Hey Jules. What's up?" TD greeted casually, giving a smile at her appearance. "You seem to be in quite the mood for training."

"Well, I need to be ready for a fight," She said, wiping her brow with her arm. "And this is the one way that I have always been good at for getting prepared for a fight."

TD chuckled, then with a flick of his hand the simulation started up again as he started messing around with his magic, now without the fear or holding back any of his power.

"I'm still slightly confused as to why one would bother to use physical combat when they can do something like what we can do," he remarked aloud as several dummies disintegrated just by him blinking and another burst into flames. "But perhaps that's my downfall. I never was one for much manual labor. Too lazy, like Sans."

Jules rolled her eyes as she leapt past TD, swinging one of her legs in a kick that cracked the neck of one of the dummies that had been sneaking up on TD from behind, she landed and rolled, springing to her feet with her sword already in motion, cleaving another dummy in half.

"Remember how I always told you that you needed to talk less, fight more?" She asked, turning and giving him a wry look. "You still need to do that."

"Well I was a villain once, and in some cases I'm still villainous in nature," TD pointed out, causing several flames to erupt around the dummies remaining before closing in on them. "I was always attracted to the classic villains as a kid. Guess I decided to try and make it work with my powers for once."

"You aren't a villain TD," Jules said, leaping through the flames and taking out all the dummies in a blur of her sword, before back flipping out to land beside TD, her clothes and skin steaming the slightest. "And I doubt you'll ever be one again."

"Said the last ten or twenty spouses I had before Twilight," TD remarked bluntly. "Look, my heart is in the right place, but my mind often isn't. And that's thanks to me being foolish enough to split my being into three personalities. A choice that I have had to reap the consequences thereof. Multiple times."

He made another hand motion, and the simulation ended entirely, as he sensed this was becoming more of a talking moment than a fighting one. Jules sighed as she sheathed her sword, before she unbuckled the belt it was attached to and tossed it onto a nearby table. She turned her attention to TD, crossing her bare arms and tapping one of her feet.

"Look TD, I can understand what it's like having split personalities now," She said softly. She tapped the side of her head. "Right now, all Sunset wants to do is get back home and make sure her people are all right. But I know that I have to be here, leading the Guardians. My mind and heart is torn between two things right now, and look at how well I'm coping."

"Except yours don't exactly want to destroy everything in existence to make a name for himself," TD replied. "Or did."

Jules smiled at TD as she rested a hand lightly on his arm.

"But that's the past," She said, before removing her hand and doing several backflips in a row away from him, finally flipping up and grabbing an iron rung in the ceiling as she began to twirl around it. Eventually she let go, flying high up in the air and flipping several times before landing right in front of TD in a crouch, breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face. TD raised an eyebrow and a cheeky smile crossed his face.

"You're making me get mixed signals, Jules," he teased. "Are you trying to entice me?"

It was obviously a joke, both in the way he smiled and how he spoke, for he always tended to pull some teasing dialogue on his friends. Jules blushed, ducking her head so fast her brown hair got in her face, hiding one of her eyes from view.

"No, of course not William..." She said softly. "You have a wife and a beautiful daughter now. I'd never try to steal you away from them."

TD giggled. "I know you wouldn't. At least not on purpose." He giggled again. "But I remember teasing you in similar ways in the past, and they were the ones that got you the most." He smirked again. "And it seems they still have that effect on you. Haven't seen you blush like that for ages."

Jules smiled shyly.

"Well..." She said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. "I mean... yes, they still get me, and I still like you... but... I know that you'll probably be with Twilight for the rest of her life, so I've just accepted that we're destined to be friends and friends alone."

TD's smile suddenly faded and he sighed. "And now that's where I drop the bomb on you," he remarked. "And it's not gonna be an easy topic. For either of us."

"Oh..." Jules said, straightening up to look TD in the eyes, her own smile vanishing. "What is it William?"

TD gave another sigh and looked to the ground.

"Jules... I know that we got really... close before I betrayed you guys, even to the point where we may have been the equivalent of lovers," he said. "But even when I did, and even though I had who-knows-how-many spouses... I don't think I ever truly moved on from you..."

Jules's eyes widened, and she blinked a couple times.

"Wait, so... you still have feelings for me?" She asked, wanting to make certain she had heard him correctly.

"Yes... I guess I do..." TD sighed. "And that's where I'm a bit lost... Jules... I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to seem unfaithful, but I also don't think I can ignore it anymore. After seeing you face to face again... it's only gotten worse. And the fact that I never... that I..."

He paused this time, now very unsure about this whole thing. Jules blinked, before she smiled slightly.

"William... to be honest, you are still the only person I have ever had feelings for," She said, before she rested a hand on his arm. "We will figure out how to solve this together, okay? We can even start now if you'd like."

"How?" TD asked. "I'm not sure..."

"Neither am I," Jules admitted, removing her hand from his arm before sighing slightly. "I mean, there's plenty of probable solutions out there in the multiverse... I can think of at least one that would probably work the best in this occasion."

"And... what's that?" TD asked again.

"Well, there is a version of Equestria where one person has four lovers at the same time," Jules said. "We could talk to Twilight and see if she would be fine with making some sort of agreement that states you're allowed to be in a relationship with one other person besides her. Then you can be with her as well as with me." She glanced at TD nervously. "Your thoughts on that idea?"

"I'm... not entirely sure how that works for me," TD admitted. "I don't know how well I'd fit in a double relationship or whatever it's called. The closest I've gotten was with my rogue personalities having their own significant others, and even then they're technically their own beings by now."

"You have a better idea?" Jules asked, raising one of her eyebrows at him.

"Not unless you want me to either be in two places at once or create a clone of myself or another alternate," TD stated. "And I've done too many of the latter as it is. I guess... I'm mostly insecure about myself in this, and I'd need a little... reassurance."

"Well, you have my reassurance," Jules said, smiling at him as she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "But we can't afford to let your feelings distract you William. We have to either reach a mutual agreement about our relationship, or we try can try my plan."

TD gave it some thought, then sighed. "Alright... let's try yours then..." He then added, "And if it doesn't work out... well, we all know who's going to die tonight... me."

Jules smiled as she squeezed TD's shoulder again, before she said, "So, do you want to get the talking to Twilight part done now or later? Because I'm fine with whatever choice you make."

"Now... or as soon as possible at least," TD answered almost instantly. "I don't want to leave her in the dark for anything. She... deserves to know as soon as possible."

Jules smiled, before she held a hand up and her eyes narrowed in concentration. Sparks of blue, yellow, and red lightning started to arc between her fingers, and she grinned.

"I can make now happen," She said, before she shot out of the room in a streak of yellow, red, and blue lightning, shooting back in about three seconds later and setting Twilight down, before skidding to a stop and accidentally tripping.

"Yeah, need to get used to using super speed in this form and not just always using it when I'm Sunset," Jules muttered as she climbed back to her feet, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You're lucky I've had this happen before," Twilight remarked with a small chuckle. "Otherwise, I'd be trying to process what had happened just now." She looked between them and asked, "So... why have you called me?"

TD looked to Jules and then to his wife, then sighed.

'Oh dear lord, please help me,' he thought to himself.

"Twi... we need to talk..." he said aloud, catching her attention.

"Talk? About what?" she asked.

"William… well, William told you when I first met you that I was his old boss," Jules said slowly. She rubbed the back of her neck. "While that was true, we have a bit more history than me just being his boss."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh..." she managed.

"Yeah... guilty," TD remarked sheepishly. Jules ducked her head and glanced away, blushing slightly.

"Also guilty..." She said softly.

"So you're bringing me here... because it never faded," Twilight said to them.

"Pretty perceptive, Twi," TD chuckled.

"It's not that hard a conclusion to make," Twilight shrugged.

"So... you're not upset?" Jules asked hesitantly, brushing her hair behind her ear and glancing back at Twilight.

"I haven't been given a reason to be... yet," Twilight replied. Jules gulped, before smiling slightly at TD.

"I, uh... I think you get to be the one to start this discussion William," She said softly.

"Why me?" TD asked, then realized, "Oh. Right." He sighed and looked to Twilight. "Look... I don't know what to do about this. All I know is... that our feelings for each other... never left. I don't want to seem unfaithful to you or anything... but I can't ignore this either. And... well, Jules can probably fill you in on the next part."

Jules gulped nervously.

"Look, Twilight..." She said, wringing her hands together. "We had an idea on how to make it so that William can still be faithful to you, yet he doesn't have to ignore his feelings for me either."

Twilight looked to her with a slight frown.

"I'm listening," she said calmly. Jules gulped again, starting to shake slightly due to her nerves, which was startling to TD because he'd never seen her so nervous before.

"W...we were wondering i...if you'd be fine w...with allowing William t...to also b...be in a relationship w...w..with me e...even though h...he's married t...to you." She stammered. Twilight was silent for a moment, then she finally answered.

"I remember once before William ever even arrived in Equestria, me and the girls entertained the idea of having a crush on the same stallion," she said. "We all were wondering how to dispute it and it was Pinkie Pie, of all the ponies I expected to talk about it, that suggested an arrangement like what you're proposing. Rainbow Dash really seemed to be amused by the thought." She chuckled a little, then got back to being serious. "I guess... I'm not mad, but I am a bit surprised and a little... insecure about the thought. I guess... in a way, I feel a little... threatened or intimidated by the idea of another one having eyes for William like that."

Jules blinked, before taking a deep breath and looking Twilight in the eyes.

"Twilight, I will never take William away from you." The Guardian of Order said. "But in the ten thousand plus years I have lived, he has been the only one who I have met that I have developed feelings for. I promise you I am no threat to your relation with him."

"And absolutely NO ONE could replace you in my eyes," TD added. "Ironically, not even Jules."

Twilight managed a small smile. "I know. You're both too kind for your own good to intentionally cause harm to anypony, both physically or mentally." She went silent for a while, then said, "I guess... if you decide to go through with it... I won't stop you."

TD was a bit surprised at this answer.

"Wait... really?" TD asked with disbelief. "I mean... I expected... well, not this..."

Jules looked stunned at well, opening and closing her mouth, yet no words came out for several seconds. Finally, she managed to say, "Really...?"

"As long as you aren't replacing me, dumping me, taking him away, etc," Twilight added with a small smirk. "That goes for both of you, respectively."

"As if I'd replace you. That'd be the worst low-blow I've made in my career," TD remarked, then noticing her look he added, "Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"I promise I won't take him away from you Twilight," Jules said, as she added. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Twilight gave them a smile, which told them that for the moment meant she was satisfied.

"Glad to hear. Now, I suppose I should get going," she said. "Bubble wanted to speak to me earlier, and I need to show her a few spells I've thought of recently to help keep her safe."

She then teleported out of the room, leaving TD with a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh..." he managed. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard her say what I think she said."

"That she was fine with us being together?" Jules asked, still stunned slightly herself. "If that's what you're asking, then I heard it too."

"So that means..." TD trailed off, still not entirely sure what to make of it all.

"I think that means..." Jules said slowly. "That technically if you wanted to give me that kiss you never did, we're allowed to now without any negative consequences."

She glanced at him, smiling as she did so.

"I... I guess so..." TD replied with a small chuckle. "But... are you really fine with this?"

"William..." Jules said, smiling at him warmly. "I am perfectly fine with this."

TD managed a smile now. "I know. I guess... I'm still hesitant. Like I've been with EVERY girl I've gone out with."

 **"Give him a little nudge in the right direction,"** another voice suddenly spoke from his body, dark but with a kind note to it.

"Buck off," TD growled. Jules giggled slightly as she walked up to TD, putting her arms around his neck as she smiled at him.

"You've known me for an extremely long time William," She said, giggling. "There's nothing to be hesitant about."

TD was hesitant for a moment longer, then he slowly relented and put his arms around her, then kissed her. Jules sighed as she returned the kiss, feeling herself relaxing completely.

 _"I've been waiting for this for a long time,"_ She told TD telepathically, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

 _"Cheeky,"_ TD answered back, still being slightly hesitant in any advances. This time, however, it was understandable; he didn't want to rush anything and was simply taking his time for now.

 _"I can be cheeky sometimes,"_ Jules said. _"It's one of the traits I only reveal to those I really trust or feel comfortable around."_

TD chuckled inwardly, then she felt one of his hands move up a bit and then stop as if to get a reaction. Jules let out a soft sigh.

 _"Just do what feels right William..."_ She sighed mentally. _"I'm fine with whatever you do."_

Another pause, then slowly his hand moved up into her hair and started stroking it gently, almost like how he would stroke Twilight's mane. Jules let out a low sigh, her body shuddering slightly as she felt herself reacting to what he was doing, her body flooding with warmth and happiness as she sighed again.

 _"I can't believe how good this feels..."_ She said, letting herself relax completely for the first time in over ten thousand years. After a moment, TD pulled out to take a breath and looked to Jules with a blush.

"So... how do you feel?" he asked with a smirk. Jules took a shuddering breath, before smiling warmly at TD.

"The only word I can think of is... _amazing_." She said, hugging him a bit tighter.

"Heh... I thought you'd say that," he chuckled. "And I won't lie... that was long overdue."

"Agreed." She said softly, smiling at him. "I love you William."

He paused, then hugged her back tightly and when he spoke next, she could tell tears were forming.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that, even after all the crap I pulled on you," he managed to say. Jules smiled slightly.

"William, you do realize that I kept pushing you towards where you eventually ended up reforming thanks to Twilight, right?" She asked. "I mean, did you seriously not think it was a coincidence that the one surviving Pyrunian from Pyrus became a Bounty Hunter who chased you from world to world? Or that every time after you had a major victory, someone would defeat you? Even when you were a villain, I kept trying to reach you. I hoped that if I surrounded you with enough order and balance it would help you..."

She let out a sad sigh. "We can see where that went, can't we?"

TD looked back to her in surprise. "That was you? You were responsible for that?"

"All of it." She said, pulling one of her hands back from behind him and placing it on his chest. "I was always with you William. Even when you didn't realize it. I never left you truly."

"I... I don't know... what to say..." he remarked. "All this time... I never knew... Jules, I'm so sorry. The reason it never truly worked... it's because half of me wanted to change and to make amends, but the other half just wanted to run and never admit what I had become. You can guess which side won out." He gave her a thankful expression. "But thanks anyways. For never giving up on me. Ironically... it's the best thing you could have ever done for me."

"I'd do anything if it meant possibly helping you," She said, her eyes tearing up. "Maybe if I had come to you myself instead of just hiding..."

"Hey, don't say that," TD told her, sounding slightly stern in his tone. "I would've fought against you anyways, and with the balance shifted you would've been killed. You did what you could do that would impact me the most." His tone softened again as he wiped some of her tears. "It's not your fault Jules; it's mine. I am the only one to blame."

Jules sniffed, before she rested her head against her chest.

"I'm just glad you're here now," She said softly, a few tears still trickling down her face. "I'm glad we've been reunited at last..."

"Me too Jules..." TD whispered, stroking her hair some more as he spoke. "Me too."

Jules took a deep breath, before she smiled up at TD.

"So... how about I teach lazy ol' you some actual hand-to-hand combat?" She said teasingly.

"Hand-to-hand..." TD gave her a smirk of his own. "Why not? It'll at least help should someone get too close. My problem is that I flinch or think too much in battle."

"I can fix that." Jules said as she touched his wrist, and suddenly a metal band materialized around it, cutting off his magic, as she touched her own wrist, making a band exactly like it except with a metal clasp.

"Now," She said, pulling away from him and holding her hands up, her palms facing him. "Let's see how hard you can punch. Punch one of my hands."

"Seriously? Could you NOT cut off my magic?" TD groaned. "I had enough trouble with that when Voidless Darkness was a threat." He sighed. "Fine..."

He landed a punch on her palm, but while fast it was a bit predictable and not too hard. Or at least to her. For him, it actually made him yelp in pain and hold his hand.

"Yeow! Jules, did you do what Tigress did in Kung Fu Panda and start punching iron trees or something?" he asked.

"No," She said, smiling at him. "But here's what a punch is."

Her hand suddenly shot out in a fist, landing a solid punch on his nose.

"Ow!" TD yelped again. "No seriously... that's almost as bad as Twilight stomping my foot!" He then managed a small smile. "Not a bad throw, though..."

She smiled again, before she raised her hands in a fighting stance.

"So, now let's spar then." She said, giggling.

"Always were one to get me into the right mood, ironically," he chuckled, getting himself ready as well. Unknown to either of them however, sompony had been listening to them for the last few minutes, and now slunk off jo rejoin everyone else in the meeting room...

* * *

Screwball looked a bit guilty as she rejoined the Guardians out in the meeting room, and even if she kept to herself it was evident to all that something was bugging her. Even Pizza Cipher, who would have normally minded his own business, could tell that something was wrong.

Joy didn't take long to notice this and he came closer to his wife to ask her about whatever was upsetting her at the moment.

"Screwy my dear," Joy asked softly "Is everything alright?"

Dark glanced over at Screwball with a slight frown, before he looked at Tempus, and it was evident the two were communicating telepathically about something, although for the rest of the Guardians present it wasn't certain what they were discussing. After a few seconds, the Guardian of Loyalty rolled his eyes as the two friends stood and walked over to Screwball and Joy.

"I'd like to know that as well," Dark said, glancing at Screwball. "Something is obviously upsetting you."

"I- it's something... I'd rather not say," Screwball said. "It's something I probably shouldn't have seen."

Joy was now even more worried and he knelt on her level, and left her face gently. "What is it, Screwy?" Joy asked once again with even more concern in his tone "You know, I don't like to see you upset..."

"Well, I don't need to hear it." Dark said, grinning as he tapped his temple. "I can read minds."

Joy glared at the Dark for the moment which certainly said a big "no", before he looked towards Screwball once again. "So, you rather not talk about this here," Joy said to her and took a sigh "Would you prefer to tell me about this in private?"

"I... guess so..." she nodded. "I just... don't want to end up causing a ruckus."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Pizza Cipher chuckled.

"Famous last words," Sans muttered.

Percy shrugged as he twirled his ballpoint pen in his hand.

"I seriously can't see my life being more of a ruckus than it already is," The demigod said flatly.

"Screwball, just tell us." Tempus said, smiling at her. "If it's upsetting you, the only way to get it off your chest is to talk about it."

"Why you guys are so insisting?" Joy said in slightly, no really annoyed manner due to their continues pestering. "Don't you see, you're making her more upset?!"

"Joy..." Screwball spoke softly, but sternly as a means to warn him of his temper, then she sighed and said, "I saw... TD and Jules together."

"That's... nice?" Sans said uncertainly.

"They... were kissing..." Screwball breathed out.

"They were... WHAT?!" Joy said in shock, but then calm himself down "Screwball, did you just said "kissing"?!"

Dark took a few deep breaths, before he said in a level voice, "TD is married to Twilight though. Why would he be kissing Jules?" The Guardian of Loyalty glanced at Tempus, who was staring off into space. "You got any explanation?"

Tempus sighed as he shook his head. "No. I can't see anything involving them, in the past, present, or future. I think Jules has it so that none of her life can be seen throughout any timelines." He growled suddenly. "But if TD is cheating on his wife with Jules, then we need to do something about it. It's not right."

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Pizza Cipher remarked. "I want answers just as much as anyone else does, but it'd be better if this was discussed in private and we don't make a big deal out of it."

"Well... that's one dirty hoe I'll never be buying at the gardening club," Sans joked.

"Really?" Screwball gave him a glare.

"To late," Dark growled as he cracked his knuckles. "Guardian of Loyalty here; I'm not letting this go any farther without answers."

"So, what you'll do?" Joy asked him, while his tone was so distressed "I'm so darn confused right now! Why in the Tartarus he'd such a thing?!"

"That was so wrong of him!"

Joy's rage was threatening to burst due to stress and seriousness of the matter, but somehow he was keeping himself contain this, still the color of his eyes had changed from brown to blood red, right now.

Tempus sighed to himself, before glancing at Joy and Dark.

"How about the three of us go have a discussion with TD and Jules?" The Alicorn asked, his eyes starting to glow silver slightly.

"I'm coming with you then," Screwball stated. "I started this... might as well carry it through. Besides, I can tell when people are lying. It's like a portable lie detector that is always one hundred percent accurate."

"Be wary of the path you take; or trouble will be set loose in your wake," Zecora warned them, deciding to speak up then.

Joy took a few deep sighs and blinked before his eyes returned to normal. "Alright, we'll talk with them." Joy said, and then looked at Screwball "But if that's really what it looks like, someone have to stop me from bursting in rage!"

"I'll do that," Tempus said flatly. "Now, let's go. The sooner we get answers, the better."

Joy passed him a nod and all three Guardians along with Screwball headed towards the arena, to confront their friends about this matter. A yelp was heard from TD inside and when they entered, they saw him rubbing his arm and chuckling.

"Easy Jules. I'm more frail than I was when we first met," he joked. Jules rolled her eyes as she giggled, raising her fists up in front of her.

"I'm not going easy on you William," She said. "Even if it hurts, you need to toughen up."

Dark growled softly as he clenched a fist, causing his knuckles to crack. Joy heard this in frustration, as he winced at the mere thought of whatever was going on in TD's mind when he decided to take such a shameless decision. "It shouldn't be happening..."

"Huh?" TD noticed them and smiled. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?"

Screwball looked to those beside her, and it was clear she wanted them to start the discussion, as she didn't like what was happening.

"What the hay are you doing TD!?" Tempus snapped, glaring at his friend.

"This ain't loyalty to your wife TD," Dark said as he smacked a fist into his hand. "This is pure disloyalty. And I don't like that one bit."

"I never thought you can do... that!" Joy said sounding disappointed "I thought you were better than this..."

"What?" TD asked, then realization came to him and he slapped his forehead, somehow making the gauntlet he was wearing fall off too and stop inhibiting his magic. "And of course it still stabs us later on. Why not?"

Jules slowly undid the clasp on her bracelet and removed it, before suddenly yelling in pain and grabbing her temples, glaring at Dark, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Get... out... of... my... head!" She yelled at him. Tempus glanced at Dark, and it was evident in his eyes that the Alicorn was debating whether to tell his friend to stop or not, which was answered when he said nothing and let Dark continue, Jules going down on one knee and pressing her hand against the ground as she squinted her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"We'll get answers from the both of you one way or the other," Dark said, still staring at Jules. A sudden shockwave broke his concentration and TD growled.

"You heard her. Knock it off," he stated. "I don't want to be your enemies, but that's not going to get you answers peacefully."

Joy wanted to say something, for some reason he still wanted to believe that maybe TD would've some kind of explanation, no matter how absurd that sounds.

"Ah, would you look at that," Ayzen was suddenly materialized beside the three Guardians passing them a smirk. "Such affection is too rare to see now a days, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm, Order and Chaos?" Ayzen smirked mischievously at them "Mine, such a beautiful couple."

TD glared at Ayzen with a growl. "Careful Death. You are treading on some mighty thin ice there. As for the rest of you, this all a big misunderstanding. We can explain..."

Screwball gave him a hard look, then said aloud, "So far, he's not lying. Maybe we should hear what they have to say."

"Alright," Joy sighed and looked at the TD. "Tell us what you've to say?"

"Yeah," Ayzen spoke once again "Tell them, that how big of double crosser you're, both to the order and your wife." Then he passed a look to Jules and chuckled "Good going, in charge."

Jules growled, before her hand snapped up and a blast of power slammed into Ayzen, throwing him into a wall with enough force to leave a crater. The Guardian of Order raised her head and opened her eyes, her irises now glowing dark red while her pupils glowed pure white.

"Who's next?" She asked darkly as she stood.

"Jules..." TD spoke quietly, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." He then shot a glance over at Ayzen. "Be thankful she beat me to it."

Jules glanced at TD, before glaring at the others.

"Why should I calm down?" She spat. "Tell me one reason why I should William."

"Because this isn't you," TD stated bluntly. "You're becoming too imbalanced, and it's making you unstable. Besides, I think he wants you to be mad."

Jules glared at TD for a few seconds, before turning her glare on Ayzen, her eyes igniting with more fury.

"Sometimes imbalance is balance in disguise," She growled, her hands beginning to glow with power. "Now let go of me; I need to show that jerk his place."

TD waited for a moment, then shrugged. "I'm not against you pummeling him for a bit. Just save some for me." He then turned back to the others. "Now, where were we?"

"Explain. Now," Screwball reminded.

"For some reason," Joy sighed once again "I'm willing to trust you William, so please, no more beating around the bush." Joy then glared at Ayzen "As for you, let me just say, I really really hate you!"

"At least we agree on that," TD chuckled, then getting serious he began the explanation. "Jules and I have always felt something for each other, even after I betrayed the order. I thought maybe I'd forget about her, but in the end, seeing her again just rekindled... the flame, I guess. I didn't want to make it an issue with Twilight, so me and Jules had a talk with her. And... we've made a little arrangement, so to speak. So I guess you could say... this is something we all agreed on. Me, Jules, and Twilight. Nothing in between."

Screwball could not hide her small gasp when she heard this, and her voice was full of even more guilt when she spoke up.

"He- he's not lying," she said. Joy mentally gave a sigh of relief as he felt even more guilty, looking ashamed but surprise at the same time. "So, you're saying... that you're in some kind of... herd relationship with both of them?"

"Herd relationship? Never heard it stated like that before," TD replied. "But if it's easier for you to remember, then... I suppose so."

"It's a term for... double or more relationships at a time..." Joy explained and then looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have doubt you... any of you two." he said looking apologetically towards both of them. "I should've ask for clarification, before straightforward... doubting your loyalty."

Jules was still glaring daggers at Ayzen, before she suddenly let out a hissing breath of air and staggered backwards, grabbing her head and groaning as her eyes returned to their normal emerald green color.

"I jumped the gun as well," Dark said softly, rubbing his arm. "Sorry about that."

Jules blinked at them, before taking a shaky breath before dropping to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking back and forth.

"Why do I lose control..." She murmured. "Why can't I control my temper better...?"

"I'd say you did rather well so far," TD told her, then looked over at the others, especially Screwball who was the most ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry... I assumed too much when I walked in on you," she said. "I should've asked or talked to you about it or..."

"Hey," TD intervened and gave her a smile. "It's alright. You didn't know, and frankly I don't blame you for jumping to that conclusion." He then looked to Jules. "Hey... you'll figure it out. I know you will. But for now..." He glared back at Ayzen. "I think someone here owes an apology."

Jules raised her head, looking at Ayzen with a look of barely restrained anger as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'd say he does." She said flatly. Ayzen was lying on the ground near the wall, where he had smashed by the Guardian of Order, until then he had just recovered from his wounds as he looked towards the all of them, with frustrated expression, which changed to anger, and then suddenly saddened a little as he blurted out "Alright fine," he said "I apologize, forgive me for doubting you two!"

"Apology accepted," TD answered with a smile.

"Apology accepted as well," Jules said, smiling slightly. She stood back up, before putting an arm around TD.

Ayzen then got up on his feet as well, as he was disinterested to black smoke and went out of the arena.

Joy watched him go and looked towards Screwball. "You know Screwy, I kinda almost feel bad for him."

"So do I," Screwball agreed.

Jules glanced at where Ayzen had been, before sighing as she looked at TD.

"So, back to sparring William?" She asked

"Mmm... Your call. I've made one too many before," TD replied with a shrug.

"Alright then. In that case... we'll just leave you two alone then," Screwball suggested.

"Of course," Joy said with a nod. "I guess that'd be the best."

Dark nodded, before Tempus spoke up.

"I'd just like to say... I'm sorry for doubting you TD." The Guardian of Time said softly. "I should have had more trust in you since you're my friend."

Jules spoke suddenly, pointing at Tempus and Joy.

"After William and I finish sparring, meet us in my office." She said. "We have some things to discuss."

"Indeed." Joy said respectfully before he left the arena alongside Screwball, and followed by the other two Guardians, leaving both Order and Chaos all to themselves once again.

Jules smiled, before glancing at TD.

"So, let's get back to sparring," She said, before suddenly letting go of him and dropping to the floor, pivoting in a circle on one hand and sweeping his legs out from beneath him. "Just no magic!"

"Ow... a little warning next time?" TD asked with a groan. "I have a brother who split his head open because it hit something solid, ya know."

"Then that's one more thing to add to the list!" She said cheerfully as she leapt to her feet. "Teach you how to break your fall!"

"I guess so..." he chuckled, standing to his feet again. "Well then... let's not keep our audience waiting, shall we? Oh, but before we do..."

Water suddenly appeared out of nowhere and soaked her as TD laughed. "That's payback for the prank you pulled on me at the cafeteria that one time, doll face!"

* * *

Atlantia was staring at a map of the multiverse he had conjured up as soon as the Guardians had left. After a few more minutes, he grunted to himself.

 _ **"Cipher, I want you to go here."**_ The dragon said, pointing to a specific planet. _**"It's an alternate reality of Jules's Equestria where the main princesses are still alive. Head to the Fire Realm and tell Princess Infinite, who is evil in this world, that if she joins us and aids us with her army, I shall give her the power to conquer Equestria."**_

The dragon then pointed at Facilier. _**"Give me your amulet and I shall put a sliver of my power into it, so that you can subjugate your world to your will. After that, then I head out to start my plan against the Guardians."**_

The dragon chuckled to himself. _**"While I am gone, you all are to stay here, and to not attack any until I return. Mephiles, produce enough Pyrunian equipment to suit up four ponies, as well as enough for an entire army of ponies. We'll be dealing the Guardians a crushing loss soon."**_

Eternity grunted as he sat nearby. The Anti-Tempus was in his human form, the hood of his cloak around his neck. Atlantia glanced over at him, before snapping his claws and causing a diamond gemstone to materialize, the heart glowing with purple fire.

 _ **"Most think there are only six Eternity Stones, yet I have the seventh."**_ He said, grinning as he tossed it to Eternity, who caught it and stared at it. _**"I give you the Eternity Stone of Power. Use it to crush your foes."**_

Eternity cackled as he caused his old staff to appear, fitting his new Eternity Stone where the Eternity Stone of Time had been. The stone snapped into place as power coursed down the length of the staff.

"Now this is how I like it," The Anti-Tempus said, smiling wickedly.

"Alright. We've got a lot of partying to plan, it would seem," Bill Cipher remarked, laughing a bit as if insane. "I'll see you later!"

He disappeared in a white light and dark flames, while Facilier meanwhile was looking to the amulet he had around his neck before handing it over to Atlantia.

"I have a feeling we're going to enjoy this act, and we get to actually be in the show," he chuckled.

 _ **"You have no idea,"**_ Atlantia said as he held the amulet between two claws, before fiery purple magic coursed down them and entered the amulet, causing an aura of the same fiery purple magic Atlantia wielded to form around it.

 _ **"One amulet, supercharged with the power of the god of the multiverse."**_ The dragon said as he handed it back to Facilier.

"Mmm! I like your style," Facilier commented. "And this is far more than what my 'friends' could offer."

 _ **"Anything for one of my allies."**_ Atlantia said, grinning, before he turned his gaze back on the map he had made. _**"I am headed to the world of that Alicorn prince. I plan to make good my threat to both him and TD at the same time. Mephilles, how fast can you have at least four sets of the equipment ready?"**_

"Already have twice that number prepared, and many more in production," the Mobian spirit answered, and if he could smile he would have.

"The Dalek are impressed by the technology you wield," the Dalek remarked. "You are a match for any enemy of the Dalek."

Atlantia grinned wickedly.

" _ **Good. Remember, stay here. Do not attack any planets until I return."**_ He said, before with a flash of orange flames he vanished, the map he had made still hovering for whenever he was to return.

* * *

 **Dark: And now I have to fix the other two chapter… yay me.**


	6. Evil Plans Brewing

Far away, out in Tempus's Equestria, his wife, Princess Starlight Glimmer, was looking out at the sky in Equestria while standing on the balcony opening into the room she and her husband shared. She missed her husband dearly, even if she never said it aloud, but she also knew there wasn't much she could do about his absence. He had his reasons for leaving and it was of grave importance that he be gone. Still, it didn't make her anxiety lessen and she silently hoped that he was alright...

 _ **"You know, I've actually seen your husband recently."**_ A voice said, and Starlight turned to find a pony wearing a dark purple hooded cloak standing behind her a few feet away, their face lost in the shadow of the cloak. A pair of glowing orange eyes stared out from under the hood, focused on her. Starlight was startled, but still managed to face him down.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "And what do you want?"

The pony pushed back his hood, revealing he had purple skin and a dark orange mane.

 _ **"My name is Atlantia,"**_ The pony said, taking a couple steps closer, his glowing orange eyes still focused on her. _**"And I want you."**_

His eyes suddenly turned into spirals of orange and purple as he stared into her own eyes, a small wicked grin on his face. Starlight knew immediately what he was trying to do, and attempted to fight against the hypnosis. But it was too powerful and she didn't even have time to marvel at the strength he wielded before falling under his spell.

 _ **"That's one down, three to go."**_ Atlantia chuckled, before glancing at Starlight. _**"Take me to Princess Celestia and Princess Nightmare."**_

Starlight nodded, then started leading him out of the room to where the two were located. Atlantia followed her, smirking to himself as he thought his plan over in his mind once again, chuckling softly to himself at how foolproof it was. Starlight led Atlantia into the throne room, where Celestia and Nightmare Moon were both sitting together as they watched them enter. Upon seeing them, Celestia stood to her feet.

"Starlight, what is it?" she asked, but then sensed something off about the figure beside her as well as Starlight's behavior... She straightened and aimed her horn at Atlantia. "Get back! You may have gotten her, but you won't take us too!"

 _ **"You should have tried to stop me when I entered your world then,"**_ The figure said, smirking. _**"Because once Atlantia starts something, he plans on finishing it."**_

Nightmare growled, before her horn glowed and she pulled the two scythes attached to the back of her throne off, bringing them up as she advanced on Atlantia.

 _ **"I don't have time for this,"**_ Atlantia grumbled, before his eyes flared brightly and the two elder Alicorns were suddenly frozen in place. The villain glanced at Nightmare as his eyes turned into spirals again, and as soon as he sensed she had fallen under his spell, he walked up to Celestia with a smirk on his face.

 _ **"You were saying, Princess?"**_ He asked, before making eye contact with her, his eyes still spirals from when he'd hypnotized Nightmare.

"What- no! I... won't..." Celestia tried in vain to stop him, but she too was soon overcome.

 _ **"Now just to find Crystal Shard,"**_ Atlantia chuckled as he released Celestia and Nightmare.

"Well, you've found her." A voice snarled, and Atlantia turned to find the unicorn in question standing in the doors of the throne room, the Harmony Axe unslung as her ethereal armor shimmered over her skin.

 _ **"Good. Then I won't have to go far."**_ He cackled, before snapping. _**"Celestia, capture Crystal Shard immediately."**_

Celestia gave a dazed nod, then her magic powered up and she fired a blast at Crystal that was supposed to be a binding spell once it reached her. Crystal yelped and leapt out of the way, swinging the Harmony Axe and slicing the spell out of the air.

"What have you done to them!" She yelled, glaring at Atlantia.

 _ **"Made them join the winning side,"**_ He snarled, before snapping off another order. _**"Celestia, take away the axe from her. Starlight, capture her as soon as Celestia has the axe."**_

Celestia nodded and then the axe was suddenly grasped in her much stronger aura and wrenched away from Crystal in an instant. As soon as this occurred, Starlight fired a spell that struck Crystal and trapped her with several magic cords at once, even making sure to block her horn to further prevent retaliation. Atlantia smiled as he walked up to Crystal, his eyes glowing wickedly.

 _ **"You were never destined to beat me,"**_ He snarled, getting in her face, as his eyes turned into spirals once more. Crystal struggled, managing to resist the longest out of the others, but in the end she too succumbed to his power.

 _ **"Release her,"**_ Atlantia snapped at Starlight, before looking at Celestia. _**"Celestia, tell me this; if I were to order you to attack Prince Tempus, would you do it?"**_

"Yes, my master," Celestia nodded while Starlight released Crystal.

 _ **"And you Nightmare?"**_ Atlantia asked, glancing at the black Alicorn.

"Of course, my master," She said, nodding, and finally the villain turned to Starlight.

 _ **"If I ordered you to, would you kill Tempus?"**_ He growled. A pause, a very long pause, occurred, then finally she answered slowly, "Yes... my... master..."

Atlantia snorted in satisfaction, before he chuckled to himself.

 _ **"And now... I think I'll take you all with me on my next errand."**_ He said, smirking. _**"It will certainly make things much more favorable for me."**_

He glanced at Celestia. _**"And I'm sure you won't mind abandoning your throne for an indefinite amount of time, right Celestia?"**_

"Not at all..." Celestia answered. "Lead the way."

Atlantia cackled to himself, before with a flash of orange fire the five of them vanished, leaving behind no trace they had ever been there.

* * *

Things were a little quiet around Canterlot today. It could be said that it was a beautiful day, except for one thing; the Prince Joy and his wife had gone out of Equestria, and even out of Equus for the time being. Even though she knew that as a Guardian it was his first mission to carry on, and how necessary it had been for him to leave, Celestia couldn't help but feel sad, lonely, and a bit worried. But she was doing a good job of taking care of a few other things.

There were a few who weren't aware of this situation right now, but seemingly purposefully though. These few were the grandfoals of Joy, the children of Sunny and Mortem; twin fillies, one a unicorn and the other a pegasus, who sported almost the same appearance, each with a black coat, and a mulberry mane, except for the fact that their eyes were different colors, for the unicorn had light purple eyes while the pegasus had parrot green eyes, their different cutie marks and a couple of other obvious differences; a yellow pegasus colt with a red mane; and the cutest, youngest, and seemingly most cheerful of them all, an Alicorn filly who had a bright, creamy yellow coat, and a dark shade of brown for her mane.

All four of the siblings were in the park right now to enjoy the beautiful day, and enjoying themselves by playing, while one of their aunts, Libel, was there to keep an eye on their surroundings, and to protect them; just in case.

"Sunrise!" The yellow pegasus colt called out to his sister, using her nickname, as he threw the ball towards her.

"I got it!" She smiled and hit the ball towards her unicorn sister, who then tossed it to her twin.

All the siblings looked very happy, totally enjoying themselves. But Libel didn't look so happy at all at the moment, even though she was extremely good at hiding this from others. There was a sudden cracking sound, and with a flash of orange flames a pony figure appeared nearby. He was wearing a dark purple hooded cloak with the hood around his neck, revealing he had a purple coat and a dark orange mane, his eyes glowing orange.

 _ **"Pleased to make your acquaintances,"**_ The pony said, smirking wickedly. _**"Now, I'll be taking that Alicorn filly off your hooves."**_

Libel frowned and looked to the pony with a glare.  
"And who says we'll let you take her willingly?" She stated, then called to the kids, "Run for it!"

The siblings were surprised as they listened to what their aunt had just said, and the pegasus colt took a hold of their little sister, while they all trotted and flew away as fast as they could.  
"What happened?!" The Alicorn filly was surprised. "Big brother, why are we running away?!"

 _ **"Who said I'm not just going to take her no matter what?"**_ Atlantia growled, before his eyes narrowed as he walked towards Libel. _**"However, I can't afford delays like yourself."**_  
His eyes suddenly transformed into spirals of orange and purple, and he stared Libel in the eyes. Libel's eyes widened and she tried to look away, but felt her will crumbling fast and slowly started to move out of his way... just as something large and heavy struck her in the back of the head and made her pass out. The culprit being what looked like Screwball... but the eyes were not purple spirals. They were dark voids, with only the tiniest red orbs as pupils. Dark shadows danced around her form, and her propeller cap had been replaced with what seemed to be a crown of fire.  
"Don't you dare take this from me!" She shouted at Atlantia. "They're mine to take! MINE!"

Atlantia growled, before his form glowed with fiery purple light, and he shifted into his true form.  
" _ **You can try to fight against me, but you will fail."**_ The dragon growled as he twisted a talon in the air, causing Celestia, Nightmare, Starlight, and Crystal Shard to appear on either side of him. The dragon glared at "Screwball" as his talon glowed with fiery purple magic.

" _ **Celestia, Starlight. Get the Alicorn filly."**_ He snapped. " _ **I have some trash that needs to be taken care of."**_

Celestia and Starlight nodded and then in a flash they both appeared in front of the fleeing foals, and then trapped them inside of a forcefield.  
"No!" The evil Screwball screeched. "They're mine!"  
A wall of fire appeared in front of her and she shot it forward into Atlantia. Atlantia simply raised a talon and the wall of fire froze as it slowly turned purple, before dissipating.  
 _ **"You're angry,"**_ The dragon growled, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the evil Screwball. _**"You want revenge against those who have wronged you."**_

"What would you know?!" Evil Screwball demanded. Meanwhile, the captured foals were brought over to Atlantia, and the Alicorn filly then separated from her siblings. The foals were scared, and the pegasus colt and unicorn filly glared at the figures in front of them, the familiar figures akin to Princess Celestia and Starlight, they knew. But the Alicorn filly was really shocked right now; she began to cry, and so did the other foals. Then she stared at Starlight for a moment, before only one word escaped from her mouth:

"G- Grandmother?"  
"She's daddy's mother!" Sweet Sunrise cried "Why are you doing this?"

 _ **"I can give you your chance at Prince Joy Star,"**_ Atlantia said, smiling wickedly. _**"He is no friend of mine. In fact, he is an annoying pest I need removed so I can regain my control of the Multiverse. And all my allies shall be rewarded richly once this happens."**_

Evil Screwball looked to Atlantia for a moment, then to the foals, then asked, "What's your catch?"

 _ **"There is no catch,"**_ Atlantia said, grinning and showing his teeth. _**"I will give you whatever you want once the Multiverse is mine once again. All you need do is shake my talon, and the deal is done."**_  
The dragon held out his talon, his glowing eyes glinting. She hesitated, then a wicked grin spread on her face and she shook his talon.  
"You've got yourself a deal," She said, then turned to Libel's unconscious form. "Now... as you obviously have business with at least one of these brats, what shall we do with the rest of them?"

 _ **"Leave them,"**_ Atlantia growled, chuckling darkly. _**"You can dispose of them all at a later date. The Alicorn filly though..."**_  
He walked up to where the filly was and lowered his head, grinning menacingly at her. _**"We shall use her to get to two of the Guardians of Existence at once."**_  
He glanced at the other foals, before snapping off an order; _**"Celestia, knock out the other foals. We're done here."**_

The foals began to cry as they heard this, as they realized that their little sister was being taken away from them; not by anyone they didn't know, but at hooves of their own grandmother. This was extremely shocking for all them.  
"No, leave me alone!" Sweet Sunrise cried loudly. "Aunt Libel, mommy, daddy!"

Celestia was silent as she approached the foals to carry out her order, although Starlight seemed to falter for a moment, as if their cries were getting to her. Celestia made the Alicorn filly disappear in a flash, then turned her attention to the others, including Libel. Before anything could be done about either, however, a red blur rushed past them, knocked Celestia to the ground, and caught the rest of the foals, rushing them to a distance aways from Atlantia. It was then that the figure revealed himself.  
"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Red asked sarcastically with a smirk. Evil Screwball looked to the hedgehog with a look of surprise.  
"Who's that?" She demanded.

 _ **"Red the Hedgehog,"**_ Atlantia growled. _**"You have made a grave mistake coming here."**_ He then snapped at Crystal, _**"Freeze him."**_

Crystal nodded, before her ice magic powered up, and she shot a beam of frigid magic at Red. However, Red simply lifted up his arm and a fiery red energy gauntlet appeared on his arm as the ice struck it, melting away into steam. He then threw something at Crystal that was familiar to any who had faced the Storm King.  
"Sorry about this, Crystal!" he apologized, just as the orb shattered and encased her in a hardened shell. Atlantia let out a shriek of rage, and the dragon began to advance on the hedgehog, before a streak of gray lightning raced up to him, smashing into Atlantia and sending him flying backwards as the blur of lightning shot back towards Red, skidding to a stop beside him and revealing Mortem, his eyes flaring with anger as gray lightning crackled around him.

"Daddy!" All three of them shouted at once as they saw their father, and fell on him for a hug, as they looked so frightened.

"Daddy," The unicorn filly cried. "That thing did something to grandma," She pointed her hoof towards the dragon. "She took Sweet Sunrise, we tried to save her... but then... and then..."

She was unable to continue as she soon broke to tears along with her other two siblings. Mortem growled and glared at Atlantia.

"My daughter. NOW." He spat, advancing as gray lightning crackled around him.

 _ **"I have a better idea,"**_ Atlantia hissed, before pointing at Mortem. " _ **Starlight, kill your son. Now."**_

Starlight looked over at Mortem and her horn glowed violently as if to attack. But instead, she just stayed there, not moving as her face contorted into a frustrated and pained expression.

"Someone forgot to read their manual," Red scoffed at Atlantia. "Rule Number Six of Hypnosis: never ask your victim to do any action that would harm anyone close to them, whether it be a friend or family member."

Atlantia glared at Red, before saying in a steady voice; _**"Celestia. Kill Mortem."**_

Celestia did the same as Starlight and aimed her horn at Mortem, but got roughly the same results. Red took his opportunity and quickly rushed in and about the two of them, knocking them unconscious, muttering an apology when he did.

"So much for that idea," Evil Screwball muttered, then shouted at Red, "Go back to juggling apples, hedgehog!"

"Okay," Red replied, and then much to her surprise he pulled out three apples from nowhere and started juggling them in front of her, then threw them skyward. When he did, however, they suddenly joined together as one and a beam fired down and immobilized the evil Chaotic mare.

"Works every time," He chuckled. Atlantia growled, before his talons lit up with fiery purple magic as waves of extremely powerful magic started to radiate off him.

 _ **"I guess I'll have to take out the trash myself,"**_ He spat, before he fired two simultaneous blasts of fiery purple magic, one at Red and the other at Mortem.

"NO!" The foals shouted, as they watched this scene in utter horror and shock. Red easily dodged aside and then looked to the rest of them in time to see a shield appear and deflect Atlantia's attack as Libel slowly stood to her feet.

"Ow... my head..." She groaned.

"Think about that later," Red told her. "Mortem, I need you and your kids to get far away from here."

"Red..." The Alicorn murmured, before he sighed and nodded, before in a flash of gray lightning he grabbed his kids and took off, vanishing in a heartbeat.

 _ **"You can't keep up against me forever hedgehog!"**_ Atlantia screamed, before glancing at the last of the four hypnotized ponies he had taken from Tempus's world. _**"Nightmare, attack him!"**_

The black Alicorn nodded, before she advanced on the hedgehog, her dual scythes materializing on either side of her as she grasped them in her magic, swinging them slowly before suddenly launching a blindingly fast offensive at Red. Red managed to deflect her attacks at the same speeds she countered with, then an explosion erupted from him momentarily, forcing her to back off. While she was doing that, Red sprinted into her with a spin dash, knocking her over.

"That the best you got Atlantia?" He scoffed. Atlantia glared at Red, before the dragon growled.

 _ **"Not at all."**_ He said darkly, before he was suddenly right beside the hedgehog, having moved faster than sight could travel as he swung a talon wreathed in fiery purple magic at him. However, Red somehow ducked under the swipe and then landed a blow that actually staggered Atlantia back a bit. The explanation as to how he had done so was revealed when the dragon noticed Red's hand had temporarily turned gray, like he was from an old black-and-white film. And the power he had used...

"Thought you were the only one who adapts to his opponents in combat?" Red asked with a smirk. "Don't look so surprised. After all... I have been known to do the impossible."

Atlantia took a few steps backwards, his eyes betraying a flicker of nervousness, before with a wave of his talon he freed evil Screwball and Crystal, before he growled.

 _ **"This isn't the last time you'll see me hedgehog!"**_ He roared. _**"Soon all those who stand against me shall fall!"**_

The massive dragon vanished in a massive flare-up of orange flames, along with Crystal, Starlight, Nightmare, Celestia, and evil Screwball.

Red gave a chuckle. "Glad to see I left an impression on him." He then got more serious. "I need to warn the Guardians. TD... don't let your powers fail me now..."  
His image turned gray fully as he focused his energy, then he disappeared as if someone had turned off a television set.

* * *

Back at Villain HQ, production of Pyrunian weaponry was now starting to get underway. The entire Dalek army was expected to be outfitted in just a few more days, and the other villains were prepping themselves for a fight they knew was to come. Well, most of them. Bill Cipher was messing around with his magic making time vortexes appear here and there, and Facilier was simply testing the extent of the power he had been offered. With a sudden flash of orange flame, Atlantia rematerialized right in the center of their headquarters, his glowing eyes scanning the activity. During the world jump he had managed to wake up Starlight and Celestia, as well as revitalize Nightmare.

 _ **"Cipher!"**_ The dragon called. _**"Infinite's answer?"**_

"We have her hook, line, and sinker," the demon replied. "She's more than willing to help out. And I didn't even have to threaten her."

"Yes yes, now could someone please shut that brat up!" Setne complained nearby, gesturing to a cage where Sweet Sunrise was contained. "I'm getting a headache listening to her!"

"Headaches are temporary my friend," Facilier answered him, giving the alicorn filly an unsettling smile. "But the satisfaction of your rewards last forever."

Sweet Sunrise called to her parents loudly, but then in a moment she ceased her crying for the moment.

"You... you... all... are so bad... what you did... with my grandma..." She then looked towards Starlight and cried even more. "Grandma..." She whispered as if to begging her to come back to her senses. "Just... just... you wait... till my... grandpa Joy... know about... this..." She seemed to be sniffling, but at the same time, she sounds somewhat threatening. Atlantia rolled his eyes at Sunrise, before with a flick of his talon he caused a three-dimensional holographic map of Equestria to appear before him. Although, it was noticeable that it was a version of Equestria none of the villains had yet attempted attacking in their war against the Guardians.

 _ **"Our big play,"**_ Atlantia hissed, grinning. _**"Cipher, create a portal for Infinite. She must be here while we discuss our strategy."**_

Cipher gave a smirk. "Coming right up."  
"And the little brat?" Setne asked.  
"He has a point, friend," Facilier noted. "She ain't gonna stay quiet for long."

 _ **"Celestia, if the filly speaks one more time, bind her mouth closed."**_ Atlantia snapped. Celestia gave a nod and looked over at Sunrise with a blank expression, waiting for her master's orders. Sunrise yelped in surprise as she heard this. She was shocked, but she didn't say anything due to the fact that she was still to young to actually do anything. She gave muffled cries, inwardly praying for someone to be there soon, to get her outta there. The tears kept flowing from her eyes, while they gave off a sharp red glow.


	7. Atlantia's Plan, Part One

**Dark: Alright, all the chapters are fixed and formatted… I'm happy XD.**

* * *

A triangular portal appeared near the grouped up villains that made up Atlantia's team of thugs and the demon Bill Cipher gave a small laugh.

"Told you she'd be on time," he said to Setne, the magician groaning and handing over a stack of dollar bills; apparently, they had a bet and Setne had lost it. Atlantia grinned as he turned to the portal. An Alicorn with dark red skin stepped out of the portal, her dark-colored eyes narrowed slightly. She had an extremely dark orange mane and tail that looked like flames for some reason, and her Cutie Mark was a flaming sword. She wore a chestplate of black metal, and she chuckled.

 _ **"Princess Infinite. It is good to have you here."**_ Atlantia growled, before turning to the map. **_"Now, it is time to discuss how the next battle we fight shall occur."_**

"Agreed. So how do we play this one?" Facilier asked with an interested expression.

" _I am glad you asked, my friend."_ Atlantia said, chuckling. He pointed to where Canterlot was located on the map. _"Princess Infinite will attack Canterlot with the Fire Realms army. With the vast imbalance of the Fire Realms army to the Royal Guard, the Guardian of Order will head there, and my promise to her shall be completed."_

The dragon then pointed at Ponyville. _**"Cipher, Apophis, and Setne, you all attack Ponyville. The sheer amount of Chaos magic that will be attacking his home will draw TD there, and then I can fulfill my promise to him."**_ Atlantia glanced at Crystal. **_"Crystal, until I tell you otherwise, you can also receive orders from Cipher. Understood?"_**

The unicorn nodded, her expression blank. Atlantia then pointed to the Crystal Empire.

 ** _"I want Screwball and the Dalek attacking the Crystal Empire."_** He said. **_"Infinite will reinforce you with a column from her army. Joy Star will undoubtedly be drawn there. Plus, we will have his granddaughter imprisoned somewhere in that region, so he will go there anyways to try and save her, and then he shall face Screwball, therefore making my promise to him come true."_**

The dragon finally pointed to the Thunder Empire. **_"Mephilles, you are attacking the Thunder Empire. Infinite will provide as many troops from her army as you think you will need. I'm sending you because the only Guardian who can defeat you is Tempus. He will go there because of you. And then I will fulfill my promise to him."_**

He glanced at Celestia, Nightmare, and Starlight. **_"Celestia, Nightmare, Starlight. Mephilles is allowed to give you orders until I say otherwise. Understood?"_**

The three Alicorns all nodded in response to Atlantia and Facilier gave a small chuckle.

"This is going to be more enjoyable than I thought it'd be," he smirked.

 **"I've always wanted to stomp chaos with chaos,"** Apophis noted with a smile.

"They aren't even going to know what hit them," Bill Cipher agreed.

"You all... will regret... this..." Sweet Sunrise muttered in between her sniffles, looking at them from her cage, but trying to keep silent enough so as to not be heard by an one nearby as she was extremely scared right now.

 ** _"Facilier, Erebus, and Eternity."_** Atlantia growled, pointing at Manehatten. **_"You're to attack Manehatten. Draw all the other Guardians to your location so the other four are isolated. Eternity, if you want to get the Sirens from Tempus's world's human dimension, I'm fine with that."_**

The dragon glanced at Celestia, Nightmare, and Starlight, before looking at Cipher.

 ** _"I need you to mess with their minds."_** Atlantia said, pointing at the three Alicorns. **_"Block off any affection, love, and kindness they feel towards Tempus. I learned the hard way that if we don't do that, my plan for that annoying Guardian of Time won't work."_**

"About that... I'll need some backup for that one," Bill Cipher remarked. "I'll be practically helpless if it comes to that, and won't be able to fight. No offense, but the love they hold for someone is something I've never been able to meddle with precisely."

"He strikes a fair point," Facilier noted. "But I think I may have a solution. It's risky, for me at least, but it could work."

Atlantia grinned.

 ** _"I will back you up Facilier."_** He said, baring his teeth. **_"I have shared my magic with others before when they work spells."_**

"Good to hear," Facilier said. "My idea is to trap their souls inside of a new amulet. How much is up to you. If you do the full soul, they'll only be hollow shells he's fighting that cannot answer him and that he cannot reach. The only question is who wears the amulet?"

"You could keep it locked away, right?" a Weeping Angel suddenly remarked, having joined them some time ago.

"Actually... it has to stay within a certain distance from them. So inevitably, one of us is wearing it around them," Facilier explained. Atlantia frowned, before he pointed at Mephilles.

 ** _"You could wear it, as they will be with you, correct?"_** The dragon asked, his glowing eyes narrowing slightly.

"It wouldn't even be a bother for me," the Mobian spirit replied. "With Tempus completely occupied by his loved ones and no one else around capable of killing me, it would hardly be a problem for us."

 ** _"Good."_** Atlantia growled, before nodding at Facilier as he began to gather his power. **_"You may begin."_**

Facilier grinned wickedly and threw down some kind of magic sphere that turned into a large gaping mouth of teeth. Floating out of it was an amulet akin to the one he wore, but this time it seemed empty and devoid of any power. Atlantia grinned wickedly as well as his talons began to glow with fiery purple magic.

 ** _"Tell me when you need me,"_** The dragon growled. Facilier gave a grin.

"Hope you like montages," he said as music started kicking up.

 **Facilier:** " _Are you ready? (Are you ready?)_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Transformation center! (Transformation center)_

 _Reformation central! (Reformation Central!)_

 _Trans-modification Central!"_

He brought the amulet closer to the Alicorns then pinched off a bit of blood from each of them, motioning to Atlantia to begin. Atlantia thrust out a talon and shot a stream of fiery purple magic into each Alicorn, before with a flick of his talon he redirected the end of the spell from his talon to the amulet, nodding once at Facilier when he finished. Facilier chuckled and finished off as the amulet started to glow and their souls were trapped in the amulet.

 **Facilier:** _"You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright!_

 _I hope you're satisfied!_

 _But if you ain't, don't blame me._

 _You can blame my friends on the Other Side!_

 _(You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had!)_

 _Hush!"_

Atlantia smirked as he lowered his talon, his magic dying off as he let it.

 ** _"It's done?"_** The dragon asked.

"Yes. It is," Facilier nodded. "Their souls are now locked away."

"And with that, our chances of victory are much closer than ever," Mephiles replied.

 _ **"Good,"**_ Atlantia growled, before he pointed at the map. _**"Remember your positions. We mobilize now."**_

* * *

Back at Guardian HQ, TD was sneaking along as if he was some kind of crook or assassin, looking about for his target in hopes of taking him or her down. The only thing telling that he was obviously playing around was the cheeky smile on his face as well as the occasional moment where he would not even bother to try and be "stealthy" whatsoever. He peeked into one of the rooms where he had a feeling the object of his play would be located and suppressed a laugh at how childish he was being. Jules stood with her back to TD, her attention focused on elsewhere as she stared into space. It was obvious she was trying to use her Guardian magic to sense what Atlantia was doing or attempting to do, so that they could respond quickly.

TD sneaked up behind her, then suddenly placed his hands over her eyes and said in a creepy voice, "Reveal thy name!"

Jules let out a shriek and her right elbow shot backwards, slamming into TD's stomach as she grabbed his wrist with her left hand and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him hard on his back on the ground in front of her.

"Ow..." TD groaned, then looked up at her and sheepishly chuckled. "You know... that played out better in my head."

"William!" Jules scolded, crouching next to his head. "Be glad I didn't go for your neck!"

"Eh. Twi's hit me there too many times to count," TD remarked with a shrug. "And in the unmentionables. Pony hooves are as hard as rock sometimes."

Jules rolled her eyes as she stood and held out a hand to him in order to help him up. TD took her hand and stood to his feet, giving a fake pout when he did.

"And me without my camera," he said. "That was a lovely view I had a second ago."

Jules blushed as she rolled her eyes, before giving TD a hug.

"I didn't hurt you to much, did I William?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah, I've been through worst," he replied reassuringly, then looked to her eyes and added with a smirk, "Though I must admit... that was a pretty awesome move you pulled right then."

Jules smiled back at him.

"I kind of got bored while I was in hiding and took my basic fighting training and created an entire subset of it with moves I created," she admitted. "You got one of the simpler ones."

"I figured," TD chuckled. "You know, this would be around the time where my author makes me take advantage of the alone time. But... ultimately, it's your call."

"I'm fine with that," Jules said, giggling softly as she smiled warmly at TD. TD smiled back, then gave her a kiss as he pulled her close to him in the process

" _Wish granted then, my dear..."_ he said to her mentally. Jules sighed as she returned the kiss, hugging TD tightly.

 _"I love you William,"_ she said mentally to him.

"William!" Joy suddenly shouted as he busted into the room, abruptly interrupting their moment.

 _"GAH!"_ TD screamed telepathically, while in reality he abruptly pulled away from Jules and landed on the floor again with a thud.

"Ow..." he said aloud. "Judging by how fast you entered and such... I assume this is more important?"

Jules let out a groan and turned to Joy, her eyes narrowed slightly and containing the slightest hint of annoyance.

"M-my granddaughter! Atlantia... that bucking Lizard, he kidnapped my granddaughter! We have to go to rescue her, NOW!" Joy blurted out to both of them, as his eyes gave a red glow of his rage and worry at the same time.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Jules said, holding up her hands. "Don't you remember the last time we ran off to rescue somebody and we had our behinds handed to us?!"

There was silence, then TD's voice said in a slight groan, "This may be a bit selfish... but I'm almost wishing I was knocked out when I hit the floor. Then I could at least be legitimately surprised."

"Libel told me what happened there!" Joy told them "Atlantia have mind controlled Alicorns Princesses from Tempus world!" Then he looked towards Jules. "You might be in charge here and all!" Joy shouted in anger. "But that's my granddaughter, so I will go there alone to rescue her, if I have to! Or tell me, what else plan you've other than going to rescue her?!"

"Joy, CALM DOWN," TD ordered, using a Command Spell in the process for extra effect. Jules looked at TD with a shocked look, before she grunted.

"We'll discuss that later William," She said as she turned back to Joy. "Listen Joy, calm down please. We'll figure out how to get your granddaughter back, I promise."

"Alright..." Joy then looked towards TD and passed him a glare, before telling him telepathically, _"I don't like it when you use this command spell on me."_

"Eh, it's the only thing I know that can calm you down," TD replied. Jules raised an eyebrow, before she spoke telepathically in both TD and Joy's mind.

" _Just because it seems like I can't do something doesn't mean I can't."_ She scoffed. " _Don't try excluding me."_

"Wasn't trying to, Jules," TD stated. "And... apologies."

Joy blinked a few times before looking at Jules without saying anything and turning his head towards the door. "We should talk to the others, before Screwball's Chaos accidentally wrecks a portion of our HQ!"

"Unbelievable," TD remarked, marching out of the room. "I thought I'd be past this with Discord, but no!" He sighed. "Hang on, I'll fix it."

Joy rushed after him as he grew his wings and began to hover out of the room to reach Screwball as fast as he could. Jules sighed as she hurried after TD and Joy. Leaving the office, they entered the meeting room to find that Screwball's chaos was indeed getting a bit out of hand. A chocolate milk thunderstorm was occurring through cotton candy clouds, the ground had turned into some kind of slippery sudsy terrain, and some of the chairs around the table were pacing about. The culprit of it all was sitting in one of the corners of the room with an extremely worried expression on her face, muttering something that no doubt had to do with her kidnapped grandfoal. Twilight was trying to calm her down herself, but wasn't getting too much luck.

"Joy, talk to your wife for a bit, please," TD pleaded, then snapped his fingers and reversed everything that had occurred from her chaos. The only thing that remained was a small rain cloud above her head that showed her depressed state of mind. Joy quickly rushed over to his concerned wife, and sat beside her while gently pulling her in a hug, and began to stroke her mane gently.

"Calm down, my beloved Screwy," Joy cooed her softly, while pressing her head on his chest softly. "She'll be alright... we won't let something happen to her..."

Jules blinked before pinching her nose.

"I'm going to use the table," she muttered softly to TD. "I thought I felt something earlier... but I need to be certain."

Without waiting for his response, she walked over to the table, using her magic to bring up the holographic map of the Multiverse before starting to jump from planet to planet, an intense look of concentration on her face. Meanwhile, Screwball was finally managing to speak to her husband.

"What if we can't get to her in time?" she asked. "What if they do something terrible to her?"

"Screwball," TD intervened for a short moment. "I promise you, we'll get her back. And when we do, those creeps are going to pay for what they've done."

Jules let out a grunt of affirmation from her spot at the table, her attention still mostly focused on the holographic map as she continued jumping from planet to planet.

"Screwy, please don't cry..." Joy pleaded to her as he was keeping his fury contained as much as he could for the sake of his beloved Princess of Chaos. "I'm sure we'll find her in time... and they'll indeed pay for what they'd done!"

Joy could've sworn that he saw a familiar demonic face grinning at him for a moment as his eyes glowed red for a second again. He was a slightly startled to see that, but except for a little shudder he didn't give any reaction.

"O- okay..." Screwball managed. "Thanks Joy..."

Suddenly, a strange portal opened up nearby and a grey hedgehog figure leaped out of it, turning a red color as he landed. The majority of the Guardians started to turn on him, but Twilight and TD came to his rescue.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy fellas, he's on our side," TD told them.

"Well, technically that's not entirely true, but at the least I'm not gonna kill you," Red remarked.

"Red, what are you doing here?" Twilight demanded.

"I'm giving you a warning," Red stated bluntly. "Atlantia's planning something, and it's something big. He's gonna be using Sweet Sunrise for her power, and he's planning an attack on some key locations that are important to you guys!"

 _Wait, how does he know that? I never had him- You what? Screw it! Even as his author, I'm not entirely sure how he knows this, and I'm not even gonna bother!_

Joy's anger gave a large growl within his mind, as he heard what Red told them just then. "Wh- what?!"

Joy stammered for the moment as his eyes began to shed the same red tears, which some of them clearly recognized to not to be a good sign. The only thing which was surprising was that he wasn't yelling in fury, but still kept silent and stroking Screwball's mane, as he looked towards a certain direction. It was clear from his expression that his anger had began to burn him from within. Jules suddenly let out a strangled yelp, and when she next spoke, her voice was soft and shaky.

"William, remember that thing I felt?" She asked, her eyes focused on a single planet that now took up the entire holographic map, a version of Equus familiar to the Guardian of Chaos. "I found it. But you aren't going to like it."

TD glanced at it, then his expression turned to anger.

"They didn't..." he growled. "Oh, those mother-"

"Hey hey! We're keeping this PG, folks!" Red cut him off.

"Oh, buck off," Twilight snapped, which was a bit startling to hear from her.

"That's it. He struck a nerve," TD stated. "If it's a right he wants, it's a fight he shall get."

Without another word, TD suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"And he didn't bother to have me tag along for the ride," she muttered.

"Screwball..." Joy said as he stood up, looking at her with literally blood-shedding eyes. "I'm going there... wish me luck..."

Jules turned the table into a holographic map of Equus, and red lights started to pop up indicating enemies. She frowned at the massive group advancing on Canterlot.

"I'm headed to Canterlot. They'll need some help evening the odds." she said, before she glanced towards the Crystal Empire, where another group was. "Joy, head to the Crystal Empire. I can feel it slightly, but I believe your granddaughter's there somewhere."

"And I'll take the one at the Thunder Empire," Tempus growled. "I can sense Mephiles. I'll deal with him."

Jules nodded, before pointing to Manehatten. "The rest of you protect Manehatten. If we need you, we'll let you know."

"Alright! Let's fry this fish!" Pizza Cipher remarked.

"I'm going with you," Twilight stated. "He may not want me to do this, but I'm not letting William fight this alone."

"Same goes for me, Joy," Screwball added. "They messed with the wrong pony's family."

Joy wanted to say something, but something told him that there was no use. He sighed and looked at Screwball. "Alright, but remember your promise..."

"My promise still stands," she told him firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dark grinned as he cracked his knuckles, golden energy started to arc between his fingers. Percy smirked as he uncapped his ballpoint pen, his sword springing into existence.

"Remember, we don't know what to expect," Jules said. "So be on guard. Good luck everyone."

With that said, the Guardian of Order vanished in a bright flash of white light, followed shortly after by Tempus, who ignited his horn with his Chaos magic and vanished with a cracking sound akin to lightning striking.

"Let's get this over with," Sans said. "I want to return home to Papyrus in one piece."

Then he and the majority of the other Guardians disappeared in their own respective manner.

"You do realize it's a trap, right?" Red commented, then sighed. "Fine. Guess I'm just gonna be the 'be available' guy."

He concentrated, and then disappeared in the same fashion he had done earlier that day.

That was followed by Ayzen who created a portal and went through that.

"Oh well..." Evan said as he disappeared in a moment as well.

* * *

Outside of Canterlot, Infinite grinned as she hovered above her army, enjoying how the sheer numbers of her army dwarfed the Canterlot Royal Guard. The evil Alicorn cackled softly to herself, before she swooped down to land in front of her army, taking a few steps forwards to make it obvious she was in charge, as behind her she heard her soldiers lowering spears, unsheathing swords, as well as the commanders of her army yelling at the lower ranked troops to get into formation. In front of her, holding out defiantly, the Changeling monarch Sunshine stood beside her Royal Guard, desperately holding back the enemy army before her alongside her husband Aqua Blaze.

"Princess Sunshine!" a guard said to the eight-eyed Changeling. "Should we send in the reserves?"

"Bring them. It's no use keeping them hidden now," she replied with a nod. "I just hope they're enough."

"I hope so," Aqua replied with a nod, while he looked at the large army. "Let's do this... for Equestria!" He shouted before going into his pony disguise and then transformed into his fearsome beast form, almost three-times larger than his pony form. Infinite cackled to herself, before she raised a hoof, causing her army to fall silent.

"Archers, prepare to fire," She ordered, causing several earth ponies to climb up onto massive rolling crossbow assemblies. Each one had a bolt already loaded, the heads on them sharpened to a point. The assemblies creaked as the were aimed at an angle to where the bolts would smash into the Royal Guard.

"Fire," Infinite ordered, dropping her hoof, and as she did all of the massive crossbows fired, sending several giant bolts flying through the air.

Sunshine, seeing this, charged up the magic in her horn, then a massive beam of magic, looking very much like a meteor, fired into the sky and struck the crossbow bolts in midair, destroying them completely.

 _I can't keep this up forever,_ she thought to herself. _Where's the reinforcements when you need them?_

Aqua's eyes gave a fiery orange glow as his mane began to wave like flames and he opened his mouth, launching a powerful and large beam of energy towards the enemy army. He then stomped his claws on the ground and a sharp shock-wave went through the battle ground. Infinite threw up a fiery force field and deflected the shockwave, before retaliating with a blast of fiery magic. However, before it even got halfway to the Equestrian forces, a shimmering white forcefield blocked it, as Jules appeared right in front of the Royal Guard, her left hand raised and glowing with magic as she clenched her sword in her right hand.

Sunshine was absolutely stunned at what she saw, but she did recognize help when it came.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she breathed. "I was starting to think backup would never arrive."

"It's good to finally get some help!" Aqua in beast form shouted in a set of multiple voices. "By the way, what took you so long?"

Jules glanced backwards, a small smirk on her face, yet she didn't answer. Infinite scowled as she ceased her magic attack, before raising a hoof and dropping it in Jules's direction, two of the crossbows firing massive bolts at the Guardian of Order. Jules frowned as she stabbed her sword into the ground, before crossing her arms at the wrists as her hands blazed with white magic. The bolts glowed white as they slowed down, stopping a foot away from her, before turning and shooting back at the weapons that had shot them. The ponies manning the crossbows just managed to leap out of the way as the bolts struck, causing two crossbows to explode in white flames and a blast of shrapnel.

"I don't think so," Jules said as she charged forwards, her sword flying into her hand as she suddenly shifted into her Equestrian form as Sunset Shimmer. Infinite growled as she unsheathed her own sword, shouting an order at her army before charging to meet her incoming opponent.

"ATTACK!" She screamed as she raced forwards, her sword intercepting Jules's with a loud clang, and as the two Alicorns began to exchange a flurry of blows, the Fire Realms army surged forwards, pegasi armed with spears launching into the air as the infantry troops charged past the solo combatants, their spears aimed at the Royal Guard as they closed the distance between them. The crossbows tried firing more shots, but each time they made it halfway through the air, each bolt would explode in a fiery white inferno, disintegrating to ash.

"You can't defeat me!" Infinite screamed as she slowly started forcing Jules back. "Nopony can!"

Jules didn't reply, her attention solely focused on blocking Infinite's strikes as well as retaliating, but it was clear from the look of extreme concentration on her face she was straining herself to stay on top of shielding the Equestrians from the crossbows bolts as well as fighting her opponent. Sunshine, while watching this, noticed the enemy army pushing forward and looked between them un-decisively. Just then, there was a loud sound of hooves tramping rapidly as a swarm of Changelings, all of her species and all of them Warrior Changelings, charged out of the palace and into the awaiting army, many of them changing forms into some more menacing creatures while they charged. Even so, it seemed somewhat hopeless. But much like her mother, Sunshine was not one to give up so quickly.

"FOR EQUESTRIA!" she shouted, then charged forward with her new Changeling army into the thick of the fighting. Aqua Blaze turned back to his pony disguise and then back to his original Changeling form (to save himself from exhaustion due to stamina he was using to stay in his beast form), as he charged towards the army of enemies along with his wife, his eyes scathing with his blaze while he looked towards Infinite.

"You're dead!"

* * *

High in the sky above the Thunder Empire, a deadly struggle had begun between the evil Mobian spirit and the male alicorn who's kingdom he was threatening. Below, what forces Infinite could spare were engaging the Thunder Ponies in a deadly melee/skirmish. Phantom Void was already breathing hard with the stress put upon his body from fighting, but he was determined to keep fighting for as long as he could, to keep the pressure off his wife and daughter below.

Sadly, that moment ended all too soon as Mephiles managed to land a successful blow on the alicorn in question and threw him down to earth. Nearby, the Thunder Ponies looked on with utter disbelief as Mephiles lowered himself down to the ground.

"Your fight is futile," he taunted. "I exist in all timelines and in all realities. You do not possess the power to kill me, and you shall not defeat me. All who will not bow to Atlantia's will shall be put in their place..."

He powered up a large magic beam, aiming for Phantom Void and for his family gathered around him, desperately trying to shield against an attack that they knew would kill them anyways.

There was a sudden cracking sound, before a figure materialized in front of them, a shield of magic suddenly appearing and deflecting Mephiles's attack as the figure stood to his full height, a pair of large brown wings extending fully as glowing silver eyes narrowed at the Mobian spirit.

"You aren't putting anyone anywhere," Tempus growled as he stepped forwards, his shield pushing Mephiles attack back towards him. "And unfortunately for you, I _do_ possess the power to defeat you, for I control and guard the timelines."

The Guardian of Time closed his eyes, before opening them again and glaring at Mephiles.

"Let's see just how long it takes you to accept defeat." Tempus said as his shield vanished and he blasted his own magic beam, intercepting Mephiles attack, the pure force behind his magic slowly overwhelming the Mobian spirits beam. Mephiles growled at the effort, then in a strained voice he held the amulet around his neck in his hand and spoke into it.

"Now. Take your shot," he said. Three beams of energy suddenly collided into Tempus from different angles at once, all of them familiar to the alicorn. His concentration was broken as both his and Mephiles's beams stopped and three familiar alicorns stepped in front of the Mobian, their eyes devoid of any personality and glowing with a dark light. But their forms were still recognizable. Tempus's eyes widened as they faded from glowing silver back to their normal green color, and when he next spoke, his voice was shaky.

"Tia? Nightmare? Starlight?" He asked softly, before shouting at Mephiles. "What have you done to my family!?"

"Given them a new perspective," the spirit stated, then ordered, "Kill him."

The three alicorns nodded and started to advance, their horns glowing dangerously with the intent to kill.

"You guys don't have to do this," Tempus said as he edged backwards, his own horn unlit. "Please, all of you are my family. I love you all. Celestia, Nightmare, you two are my sisters. And Starlight, you're my wife. Please, fight back! I..." his voice cracked, and he coughed before continuing. "I can't fight you all."

"Even families have their disputes," Nightmare Moon stated.

"Consider this... a little payback for your disobedience, brother," Celestia added, no kind emotions behind her tone. Starlight gazed at him for a moment, then said something that sent a psychological shockwave through all the ponies who watched.

"Atlantia is my master," she announced. "And your wife, Starlight Glimmer, is no more."

"No..." Tempus murmured, tears falling from his eyes, before with a howl of rage and grief he closed them, tears freely falling from them before he said in a cracked voice, "If you're going to kill me, go ahead and try. But know that it won't be easy. But if you do succeed, know that no matter what... I still love you three with all my heart."

"Hmm... how touching," Mephiles scoffed. "But then again, last words usually are. This is goodbye, Prince Tempus."

With a single flick of his hands, Mephiles and the three soulless alicorns all charged up their attacks at once and each fired a beam towards him...

* * *

In Manehatten, the streets had turned into a deadly warzone between the remaining Guardians, and the villains who faced them there. Among them were three Equestrian Sirens known simply as the Dazzlings. Now with more powerful amulets and therefore more power to their voices, they were making the battle increasingly difficult to win, especially since the locals in the area were becoming hypnotized and ended up turning on them as well. Needless to say, the Guardians were hard pressed. Sans was in a duel with Facilier, each of them exchanging spells and other attacks trying to outsmart one another; Percy and Ayzen were fighting the dark creature Erebus; and the rest of them, due to the power he was wielding, were fighting against Eternity- all except one, Pizza Cipher, who was trying to keep back the soundwaves given off by the Dazzlings from above.

"You can't win this one!" Eternity cackled as he exchanged spells with Dark, although it was evident by how fast the Anti-Tempus countered who was going to win. "We have you beat Guardians!"

Dark shouted as one of Eternity's spells made it past his defense, slamming into the ground at his feet and sending him flying, the Guardian of Loyalty landing hard and groaning as he slowly stood.

"Now's when I wished we had an army," He grumbled as he rushed back into the fight, throwing a spell at Eternity, who just casually deflected it with a blast of power as he pointed his staff at Zecora and a high-powered beam of energy fired towards her. Zecora managed to teleport out of the way, a glare on her features.

"You may have more power, that is true, but we will never submit to your master, nor you!" she yelled, firing a beam from one of her hooves. A blast from the sidelines showed that Sans had managed to gain some form of an upper hand on Facilier, but only on the offensive.

"You're... pretty tough..." Sans admitted, heaving from fatigue. "But I... don't go down... easily."

"Wasn't planning on it being easy," Facilier scoffed. "At least for you."

He fired a beam from his cane, which Sans still managed to dodge, but it was clear he couldn't keep it up for much longer. Eternity cackled as he thrust out his staff, the stone glowing brightly as Zecora's attack suddenly froze in the air.

"I think you'll find you will give up," He said darkly as with a twitch of his staff he sent her beam flying right back at her, before he laced the air with a seemingly endless barrage of spells, aiming at a different Guardian with each one and alternating between them. Percy grunted as he just managed to deflect one of his sword, the Guardian of Honor taking a few seconds rest from fighting Erebus.

"This feels like fighting Kronos in Manhattan all over again!" The demigod yelled as he leapt back into battle. "Except now every enemy is super powerful and it's a similar yet different city name!"

Ayzen tried to deflect the attacks using his scythes and deflected a few of Eternity's attacks before jumping out of the way.

Evan teleported out of the way of his attacks most of the time, before suddenly getting hit, but still was able to keep himself on his feet.

"Gosh, I don't like OP villains!" Evan complained, placing a hand on his chest where he had got hit. Eventually, Pizza Cipher made a grimace.

"Uh... guys? This thing's not holding much longer- AH!" the reformed demon screeched as the barrier he had placed up shattered and he fell to the ground, the Dazzlings flying over him.

"I think it's time we stopped fooling around, sisters," Adagio remarked. "Full power. Let's show them who's in charge now."

Gathering together, the three Sirens prepared their voices and began to sing...

* * *

The ponies of the Crystal Empire ran about in a panic as the alien creatures known as the Dalek surged forward, firing lasers at anything that moved which wasn't of their own kind. The robotic cries of "Exterminate! Exterminate!" could be heard throughout the whole city as the ponies retreated to the safety of the Crystal castle, where Princess Flurry Heart was desperately trying to keep the Crystal Heart shielded from any attacks sent their way. Already, she was showing some signs of fatigue and the Dalek were unrelenting in their attack.

"Surrender to the Dalek! Your fight is futile! The Dalek are supreme!" several voices commanded at once, threatening to launch another barrage at the shields and the castle itself.

But when all seemed lost, hope came in the form of a dark red energy impact, along with a loud beastly growl, which threw the aliens several yards away from the Crystal Heart and Flurry. As the bright red light died down, it was revealed that the magical impact was the doing of a dark red demonic creature, with sharp claws, almost black wings, bloody red eyes with tear-like marks beneath his eyes, and a phoenix tail made of aura at his spines end. As he looked towards the Daleks and gave another growl, launching a powerful energy beam at them, destroying many of them instantly in the process. Flurry Heart was utterly surprised, but also thankful for the reinforcements.

"Uncle Joy!" she cheered.

"The Guardian of Hope reveals himself!" the Dalek called. "Destroy him! Exterminate!"

At first, it seemed as if they would all do just that, until a loud dark voice shouted, **"LEAVE HIM!"**

The Dalek parted as the Evil Screwball marched forward, her fiery eyes focused on Joy with a murderous intent.

"He's mine to kill," she snarled. "Go terrorize the others."

Joy didn't take long to recognize that this figure looked just like his beloved Screwball, with a few differences. A shocking reality came to him as he realized that she didn't just look like her; as far as he could guess, she was a parallel version of his beloved. Seeing her in such conditions, even if she wasn't exactly the one who was his wife, still hurt for him to look. Suddenly, his eyes turned to normal as he spoke, not in a beastly growl but in his normal voice.

"Screwball?" Joy asked, looking saddened at her state. "What... happened to you?"

"What I should have done since the day Daddy was locked into stone!" E. Screwball retaliated. "I was far too nice to ponies, and even to you and your family in my universe! But now, I can do whatever I want! And I'll start by taking your life as payment for the pain your family caused me!"

Joy's eyes changed their color once again, as his beast side began to get dominant over his own being for the moment. Joy's fists started to glow as he looked towards her with an expression which could only be described as something akin to a mixture of anger and plead. "My... family caused you pain?"

"Oh don't look so surprised," she scoffed. "It's true the most they did was assume ill of me, but after so many years of built up pain and anger, it was all I needed to come to the realization that your kind and ponykind would never accept me for who I was. So I gave them a lesson they never forgot... by destroying everything you ever loved. And now, you and your universe are next!"

Without warning, a large darkened beam of magic fired from her and towards Joy, looking significantly more powerful than any would have guessed it to be. Joy charged his fists with the chaos magic that resided within him, and began to create a shield to push the attack away, confused and baffled at how someone as hopeful and happy as her could cause such destruction. It was then when he noticed that his shield was cracking against the attack of E. Screwball, and he was only able to teleport away just in time, but still getting slightly slashed by the energy beam on his arm, as blood starts to ooze from this.

" _Get yourself together Joy!"_ a voice scolded him. " _She's not the Screwball you know!"_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as E. Screwball let out a dark roar and attacked once more with more fury than before, as the Dalek, meanwhile, prepared for another counterattack...

* * *

Screwball knew immediately something was wrong when she found herself looking about the frozen landscape that could only be outside the Crystal Empire's protective field. Not only was that not where she wanted to go, but Joy was nowhere to be seen.

"Joy? Joy!" she cried out, frantically looking for any sign of him. However, the answer she received was not from her husband, but from a hiss of an unknown origin behind her. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with a disfigured humanoid creature, about twice her size, wearing a kind of armor that possessed some form of wings and a hideous monster jaw full of sharp teeth. She couldn't even see the eyes of the creature. She didn't get time to study it further (not like she wanted to) before it gave a cry in a language she couldn't exactly translate at the moment.

"Dod Rarkseif!" it screamed, and then it lunged at her. The pony teleported out of the way, only to get hit by a second attack that had been thrown at a speed matching her own if amplified by her magic. The creature was much stronger than its physic should have allowed, and had Screwball not been a being of Chaos on top of Equestrians having great durability, she would have died from the impact of its fist alone. Still, she managed to shake herself back to reality and looked back at the creature, who was charging forward again. Thinking fast, Screwball worked her magic and the ground in front of the creature turned into slippery soap suds, making it fall flat on its face. She then attempted to fire a beam of golden energy from her eyes into it, but it recovered quickly and used the wings in its armor to fly up into the sky, before charging back down at her. Screwball grimaced as she was forced to dodge his attacks.

 _I have to take this thing down,_ she thought to herself as she turned her body into mist just as the creature landed a blow, reforming a distance away and firing more golden energy at him. _Hang on, Joy! I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this thing..._

* * *

In Ponyville, a desperate struggle was occurring between the Changeling hive ruled by Pinkie Pie and the three villains sent to take down the place: Apophis, Setne, and Bill Cipher. Buildings were on fire, and all who had been spared were hiding inside the Queen's hive as her own warriors and other members flew out to battle the villainous trio. It was, sadly, a losing fight for the Changelings. Apophis alone was too powerful for them to take on, but nevertheless they were determined to fight to the bitter end. At one point, the villains found themselves facing down the Changeling Queen, ready to strike even as she stood her ground.

"You big meanies!" she shouted. "Why don't you go back to wherever you came from?!"

"Meanies?" Setne scoffed. "We are simply the inquisitors of the mighty Atlantia."

 **"And it would seem some of his subjects have angered him greatly,"** Apophis added.

"We're not his subjects!" Pinkie yelled.

"I beg to differ," Bill Cipher chuckled, then snapped his fingers and Pinkie was suddenly lifted into the air unable to move. "Let's fry this bug..."

He lifted a hand, but then suddenly a wave of power struck him and the other two villains sharply, throwing them far from the hive and releasing Pinkie Pie, who landed in the arms of a familiar human. TD gave her a small nod before setting her down and glaring at the villains as they recovered.

"Never send infants to do a man's job, I say," the chaotic human remarked. There was a dark chuckle as with an air-jarring thud Atlantia dropped from the sky, having been flying high up and watching the battle.

 ** _"It's over Guardian,"_** The dragon scoffed. **_"Your precious allies and yourself have fallen right into play as I wished they would. This is the last day for the Guardians. You've lost, yet you refuse to admit it. It's a real pity."_**  
Atlantia glanced over his shoulder at Cipher and snarled, **_"Bring her forwards. It's time The Terror of Dimensions finally realized that I've beaten him."_** The dragon turned back to TD. _**"Any last words before my chosen pawn destroys you?"**_

"How about this?" TD stated. "I know it looks hopeless and I know that all seems lost. But as long as I have breath in my body, I will never submit." He looked Atlantia in the eye. "And neither will anyone else who stands by my side. You try to make one fear you Atlantia, and sometimes it works for we all have something to fear. But I don't fear you; I defy you. And I know that I wasn't the first. Fear resides in you, I can sense it. So tell me, Atlantia, what is it that _you_ fear? Death? A rival? Perhaps the humiliation of defeat?"

 ** _"Enough of this,"_** Atlantia growled, although not before a flicker of nervousness appeared in his eyes as he studied the chaotic human, before yelling. _**"Cipher! Bring her forwards now!"**_

"I... I can't!" Cipher yelped, sounding fearful. "Why isn't it working?"

"I'm sorry, but traffic will be delayed for a bit," TD stated, then suddenly magical chains ensnared the three villains, the snake not being pleased to be imprisoned in such a way again. "If you want to fight me, then these people and these creatures stay out of it! They are not part of the quarrel we have, Atlantia!"

Atlantia growled, before fiery purple magic enveloped his talons as his eyes suddenly lit up fiery purple, and an enormous amount of magical energy started pouring off his scales.

 ** _"Why must I always do it myself?"_** Atlantia grumbled, before hissing. _**"One last chance boy. I'm not afraid to fight you, but you have one last chance before I bring in my pawn using my own magic."**_

"Oh, but you do fear me, Atlantia," TD told him. "And you'd have your pawn come anyways. " He smirked. "Do you know how I know you're scared of me? Because I am the only one among my friends who has had the reputation of technically killing the one whom you feared before. My arch-nemesis, the Nameless One. After he fell and we were called back, I did some research and I found out much about his future plans for you. He says he held a key to your demise, a key he never did finish because of my involvement in his plans. He's gone now, but even if I had help who was it that technically landed the finishing blow?"

Atlantia hissed, before he thrust out a talon and a blast of orange flames erupted between them, and before it even died down he screamed, _**"KILL HIM!"**_

A blast of ice shot out of the slowly dying flames, slamming into TD and sending him flying as Crystal emerged from the fire, her eyes focused on the Guardian of Chaos as her horn smoked with icy magic. TD groaned as he rose to his feet.

"Typical. Can't even face me now; you had to let a friend of mine fight for you," he grumbled. "Well then, sorry to do this to you Crystal, but I hope you can forgive me later on."

He blinked once and several bursts of magic fired into her from all sides at once, knocking her down to the ground. He winced at what he had done, but was at least relieved that he hadn't killed her. Still, he didn't think foolishly enough to believe the fight was over so soon and stayed on guard.

"When this is over... Atlantia is next," he said aloud, mostly to himself. Crystal slowly stood back up, before she turned her attention back on TD as her horn began to glow again, before a familiar icy mist-like aura surrounded her, forming into a Windago-shaped shell around her. Yet, the magical signature was different than the one that TD was familiar with, and the reason for that was soon revealed as an endless barrage of icicles, ice blasts, and freezing cold wind blasts suddenly was hurtled at TD, as the air around them started to drop viciously in temperature. TD mentally cursed as he caused flames to encompass his body and intensified their heat to as high as he needed them to be.

"Someone's been busy," he muttered, then stood at the ready once more.

" _I am going to die now. I am going to freaking die now…"_

* * *

 **TD: We didn't forget Twilight; she'll be around in the next chapter with backup. Also, in case you didn't know, that creature's "language" was Admirer ciphering a simple phrase. If you can translate it, then congrats! You have uncovered a spoiler to future conflicts.**

 **Dark: I should take over uploading chapters...**


	8. Atlantia's Plan, Part Two

**TD: So, I edited the chapter a bit to add in Screwball's predicament. I wonder who actually saw it. XD**

* * *

Mephiles cackled wickedly as the three alicorns fought Tempus all at once, the Mobian spirit keeping Phantom and his family immobilized and unable to help fight back. He seemed to be relishing in the thought of Tempus's defeat, though having no mouth made it difficult to know if he was smiling or not (though I think it safe to assume he was). Nightmare, Celestia, and Starlight were relentless in attacking Tempus, and sadly showed no signs of recognition or of stopping their assault on the Guardian of Time. They were fully under Mephiles's command, so long as he kept the amulet he possessed safe.

"LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!" A voice suddenly split the air, before a crackling wall of magic drove Nightmare, Celestia, and Starlight back as a pegasus landed in front of Tempus. His coat was a dark brown, so dark it was almost black, while his wings were the same light brown as Tempus's coat. His eyes were teal and glowed softly, and his mane and tail were black with a light blue stripe through them. On his right hoof he had a lilac fetlock, and he growled as he took a step forwards.

"You chose the wrong family to mess with," William Brisingr, otherwise known as Bris, said as he narrowed his eyes. There was a crack of thunder, and in a burst of gray lightning Mortem shot up beside his younger brother on his right, the silver chain necklace around his neck gleaming. On Bris's left, an Alicorn who looked a bit younger than Mortem, yet was obviously his twin sister landed on the ground, folding her creamy white wings back as she glared at Mephiles, the golden snake necklace on her neck so lifelike it seemed to be alive... which was confirmed when it suddenly raised its head and hissed at the Mobian, it's ruby eyes blinking once.

"Surrender now, and maybe you'll survive this." Bris said as he spread his wings, his stance becoming an offensive one.

Mephiles laughed wickedly. "Do you take me as a fool, child? Surrender? I believe it is _you_ who should be considering that offer." He then ordered, "Round them all up and destroy them."

Nightmare, Celestia, and Starlight gave a nod, then combining their horns together they prepared a mighty spell, firing off a large shockwave blast of magic from their horns' combined magic. Meanwhile, Mephiles summoned an entire army of shadow clones that stood all around them, prepared for combat. Bris laughed as his eyes flashed brightly, before the beam of magic from the three Alicorns slammed into a wall of magic and dissipated, its energy lost and absorbed into the shield as it dissipated.

"Mortem, do your thing and work at Aunt Celestia and Aunt Nightmare." Bris ordered. "Vitam, try to get to mom. I'll take Mephiles."

The creamy white Alicorn nodded as she charged at Starlight, while Mortem shot into the air as his horn glowed and he spoke silently, before the necklace around his neck flashed and his form changed into that of a familiar dark blue Alicorn. "Luna" shot down through the air, the deceased Princess of the Night channeling through Mortem as she fires her magic at Celestia and Nightmare, ensnaring them in magical ropes. Bris grinned as he walked towards Mephiles, his wings spread threateningly as power started to gather around him.

"Let's see just how good you are, coward." The pegasus said, his voice pointed and purposefully a verbal jab to egg on his enemy.

"Coward? I have destroyed champions worse than you!" Mephiles scoffed. "You are a speck of dust in my eyes, and deserve nothing less than death!"

The clones of Mephiles all charged their attacks and struck out at the pegasus all at once, like a wave of darkness threatening to consume him. Bris smirked as his eyes flared brightly, before a blast of pure light flared out of him, cutting through the clones. Meanwhile, Luna landed near Celestia and Nightmare and walked up to Celestia.

"Sisters, this isn't who you are." Luna said, glancing between the two captured Alicorns. "Tempus is your brother. You're not his enemy! You're his family! Your enemy is the one who you are fighting for right now! Fight against his control!"

"Mom, snap out of it!" Vitam yelled as she sent a blast of magic at her mother. "Stop fighting dad! Please, he's done nothing to you! Please, snap out of it!"

"I... serve only... Atlantia..." Starlight remarked.

"You fight hollow foes," Nightmare declared. "Empty of life and emotion."

"Nothing of our souls remain," Celestia announced.

Mephiles cackled. "Don't you see? There is nothing you can do to save them. And with your limited power, you are powerless to stop what we have in store."

He fired a blast towards Bris, the same he had used to "kill" Tempus at least one hundred years ago. Bris smirked, before the outer rims of his eyes glowed bright silver and with an animalistic scream the blast of magic froze in mid-air, as a familiar magic started to emanate from the pegasus.

"Vitam, Mortem. Combine your magic," The pegasus ordered. "Get us some allies."  
Luna nodded before her form turned back into Mortem and he shot away as the spells holding Celestia and Nightmare collapsed. Vitam teleported to her brother's side as soon as he finished running, and then the two crossed horns as their horns glowed extremely bright, and magic began to swirl around them, as well as a glittering dark blue mist.

"You're out of luck Mobian," Bris hissed as he turned back to Mephiles, his eyes glaring as the frozen attack turned to ash and fell through the air. "I have my father's Time and Chaos magic. Mortem has his Death magic, and Vitam has his Life magic. Together, we're essentially another Tempus you're facing."

"And I'm proud of them," Tempus said as he walked up beside his son, his eyes glowing bright silver now. "Now, I believe you have three things that do not belong to you."

The Alicorn Guardian's eyes were focused on the amulet around Mephiles neck, his eyes narrowing slightly. Mephiles looked a bit scared, then he growled. "It's a pity that you can never have them! All I must do is leave and you'll be back at square one."

A dark portal formed and he started to jump through it...

You know what? Screw it. Mephiles, you're not going anywhere. Hit him now boys, while I have him trapped in my Fourth Wall breaking dialogue message I put up, solely for the purpose of making you have enough time to react before he leaves.

Tempus grinned as he shot forwards, slamming into Mephiles as Bris shot up and blasted him with a beam of magic, before a dagger of magic shot through the air from over by Vitam and Mortem, stabbing through the amulet and exploding, destroying itself along with the amulet.

"What?! NO!" Mephiles screeched, trying to grab the pieces of the amulet and restore it, but the damage had already been done. And the three souls were now saved. Starlight, Celestia and Nightmare looked around with confusion.

"What happened...?" Celestia asked, sounding like she had gotten a hangover.

"Last I remember... Atlantia was facing us and then... everything's blank," Nightmare groaned. Starlight, however, was more on the worried side.

"Tempus! Kids! Where are they? I need to find them! I have to-" she stopped when she noticed them before her. "How... how are you here? Where _is_ here?"

"TD's world," Tempus said, before he fired a beam of magic into Mephiles portal, shattering it. "You're mine Mobian."

The Guardian of Time's eyes lit up bright silver, before he shot forwards, slamming into Mephiles as he began to rain attacks on him, smashing his hooves into him repeatedly at super speed and blasting him with his magic every so often, the Alicorn not holding back any of his rage.

"Should we help him?" Bris asked aloud, watching the fight as he chewed some popcorn he had made appear.

Starlight gave a count of three, then replied, "Nah. Let your father have his fun."

Tempus eventually slammed Mephiles into the ground, breathing heavily as he glared down at the Mobian spirit, floating in the air due to the sheer amount of magic around him.

"It's over Mephiles," the Guardian of Time spat. Mephiles lay on the ground, motionless for a long while. When he finally spoke, it was a bit with a snarl.

"It's not over... until Atlantia says it's over," the spirit scoffed. "And your order is still doomed, along with all your friends."

He then disappeared for good now, leaving nothing behind but an echo of his chilling laughter that lasted for a few seconds before fading. Tempus took a few breaths, before he spoke.

"Who else was missing from the castle?" He asked, directing the question at Bris.

"Crystal." The pegasus said. "She went missing at the same time as them."

"Ponyville... TD, I hope you're alright." Tempus murmured, before glancing at Nightmare. "Get to Ponyville. I'm headed to the Crystal Empire to help out Joy. Everyone else go to Manehatten. Reinforce the other Guardians. That's an order."

"Right!" the others nodded.

"Wait..." Starlight stopped Tempus for a moment. "Be careful... please..."

"I'm always careful," Tempus said jokingly, before noticing the look in her eyes and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll be careful Starlight. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Alright?"

"Alright," Starlight nodded with a smile. "We'll meet up with you after this is over."

"Good luck, Tempus," Phantom Void spoke up then, having been released from Mephiles's grip a while back."Show them who they're messing with."

Tempus nodded, a small smile crossing his face.

"Thanks Phantom. See you later hopefully." The Alicorn said, before he vanished with a cracking sound.

"Soooo... Nightmare to Ponyville, the rest of us to Manehatten, correct?" Bris asked as soon as his father had vanished.

"Correct. Let's move out," Starlight ordered, then she and Celestia disappeared.

"Good luck to you all!" Nightmare sounded off, then she disappeared as well. Bris glanced around, before shrugging as his eyes started to glow brighter.

"See you all later!" Bris said cheerfully just as he and his siblings vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"Get the buck off of me!" Screwball screeched as she blasted the humanoid creature off of her, growling with determination as the creature relentlessly kept up its attacks. She had been forced to block, dodge, or teleport out of harms way for so long, she was starting to wonder if this thing could even feel pain or get tired. It had resisted any and all forms of damage done to it earlier, and was constantly fighting back without much signs of tiring down. The creature had even shown that it was able to breathe fire, which freaked her out and forced her to conjure up water or ice at times to counter it. But it was getting on her nerves, and she could feel that time was running out. In anger, she clapped her hooves together and a shockwave erupted from her body. Her form was now dark and her eyes had turned a fiery golden color that was intimidating to see.

"You want a real fight? Fine. Let's fight," she said in an even tone, then she gave what sounded like an evil chuckle. "But we'll change the rules a bit."

The creature clearly didn't understand that she had gained an upper hand or simply was too stubborn for its own good, because it recklessly charged at her again, firing some kind of laser from its eyes... only for it to hit a cardboard cutout of the mare. Confused, the creature looked about for the mare, who's dark laughter seemed to echo all about it. Just then, some nearby rocks levitated of their own accord and smacked into the back of its head, making the creature spin around and look for its attacker. A portal suddenly appeared under it and it fell through, reappearing from another one that dropped it from the sky. While in midair, the mare he had been looking for appeared beside him and smacked him hard with a foreleg, making it sprawl across the ground. Golden aura then surrounded it and scrunched its form into a small ball, much to its displeasure and discomfort. It then flew through the air at Screwball, who had a baseball bat in hoof. She smacked him hard enough to actually break the bat and send it flying really far into a portal she had summoned to some dark dimension of sorts. Only then did she return to her bubbly self.

"Home run!" she cheered, her dark demeanor falling away entirely as she mimicked the cheering of a crowd for a moment. "Screwball! Screwball! Screwball! She's so amazing!" Suddenly and abruptly, she remembered what she was doing prior to the attack. "Oh, right! Joy."

Wasting no more time, she disappeared in a flash of light, unaware that from nearby, hidden in shadows, a pair of glowing red eyes belonging to a large human-like figure had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

In Canterlot, the fight was starting to come to what was almost an impasse. The new army of Changelings were managing to keep Infinite's forces on their toes, or at the very least keep them back long enough for Sunshine and Aqua to have some room and keep some of Infinite's attacks off of them. However, Sunshine was starting to wane in strength as time wore on. She had never been much of a magic user, preferring physical over magical, and already her limits were being pushed as she strained to keep Infinite's forces back alongside her Changeling swarm. Aqua was trying his best to counter Infinite's attacks and to give cover to his wife at the same time. But with each and every attack, he was getting more and more exhausted. Then he gave another growl, and using some of his remaining stamina once again he transformed into his beast form and launched another energy beam along with a shock wave towards Infinite.

Infinite cackled as she deflected the shockwave, before returning her attention to Jules, continuing to relentlessly attack her, driving the Guardian of Order backwards still.

 _This doesn't look good,_ Jules thought to herself as she tried to go on an offensive attack, only to yelp and stumble backwards as Infinite's blade wove a web of steel around hers, battering it aside. Jules just managed to deflect the evil Alicorns next three strikes as she grunted in exhaustion.

There was a sudden whoop, before a winged figure suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed in the middle of a knot of Infinite's soldiers. There was a blast of magic and the entire knot became frozen solid, then the figure took off into the sky, pulling something off his back and proceeding to blast beams of energy into Infinite's army, doing massive amounts of damage.

"Hey kid! You look like you need some help!" The Pyrunian Michael Watcher said, grinning at Sunshine.

"You think?" Aqua asked raising an eyebrow.

"About time..." Sunshine gasped. "It's been murder without backup."

Just then, the sky darkened and a swirling vortex-like blob of shadows appeared nearby. The shadows oozed onto the ground and began to form a shape, even as the figure started to give a kind of evil-sounding laugh. This continued until it had formed into a large male alicorn, made entirely out of shadows with only two glowing white eyes as the only part of him not made of shadows.

Sunshine took a count, then breathed out, "Please be who I think that is..."

"Shadow?" Aqua said with surprise. "That means..."

Then suddenly a sharp wind began to blow and a strong snowy blizzard was started over the Infinite's army. No, that in fact wasn't snow; that was a blizzard of freezing cold ice-cream, which literally cooled down the army to a significant extent as they were all covered with the cool layers of different flavored icy cool dessert. Then soon a giggle was heard from, above as Aqua and Sunshine noticed a figure which almost looked like a younger Screwball with a unicorn horn and two antelope horns.

"Hey big brother," Raindrop said with a giggle as she stood beside Shadow. "I am glad we aren't too late to help."

"You almost were," Sunshine told them with a chuckle. "But it's good to see you guys."

"But of course. We couldn't let our family fight their battles alone," Shadow remarked, then looked to Infinite's army with a smirk. "Let's turn the tides on them, shall we?"

Several dark tendrils of shadows fired from his body and into the enemy ranks, each one exploding with power upon doing so before retracting back into him. Michael smirked.

"Well, looks like you're getting a lot of help." The Pyrunian said as there was a sudden loud battle cry as a massive force of Royal Guard charged towards Infinite's army. Each one lowered a spear as the lead pony lowered his own, the armor he was wearing being designed like that of the Royal Guard, yet the material of the Crystal Guard. The sunlight glinted off his right foreleg and his left wing as he spread his wings. Aqua breathed in exhaustion as he was reverted to his normal changeling form, and looked towards Infinite with a grin and his eyes scathed once again, knowing that she definitely wasn't prepared for that.

"Take that, you bucking witch!"

Jules suddenly let out a screech as Infinite threw her backwards, her sword skittering across the ground as the evil Alicorn stood over her.

"Time for you to die." She spat. Jules closed her eyes as she braced herself for the end, before she felt a foreign fury building up inside her... no, fury wasn't the word to describe it... it was determination to not end like this. And along with that determination came a rush of pure power.

"NO!" She screamed as a shockwave of pure energy shot outwards from her, throwing Infinite backwards as Jules stood, staring at her hooves in amazement as a familiar fiery purple magical aura surrounded them.

"How!?" Infinite screeched as she staggered to her feet, stumbling away from Jules in fear.

"I'm not just the Guardian of Order," Jules said as she glared at Infinite. "I'm The Traveler as well. And The Traveler was created and granted their powers when Atlantia was still good. When he turned evil, I became my own person, not working for anyone. And now, I'm going to end you."

Jules changed into her true form, her brown hair hanging down her back as she shot towards Infinite, landing a blow right in her chest as her hand glowed with fiery purple magic that sent the evil ruler flying backwards into a wall, smashing into it with a loud crack.

"Whoa!" Sunshine marveled.

"I'd hate to be on her bad side," Shadow remarked. "Almost as bad as being on Raindrop's bad side."

Raindrop passed him a grin at this, before looking towards Jules again.

"I... gotta say, the power I'm sensing from her... is beyond any power I've ever sensed."

"Hmm... so that's the full strength of Guardian of Order," Aqua said with amazement as he was still looking towards the said Guardian as she was giving the evil Alicorn a good beat. "Now... it's safe to say that the tables are truly turned."

Infinite staggered forwards, her horn igniting, but before she could react, Jules was right in front of her, slamming a foot into her chest and driving her back into the wall, before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her several yards in the opposite direction. As the evil Alicorn stumbled to her feet, Jules shot up to her as red, yellow, and blue lightning crackled around her, landing a blow on Infinite's head. There was a heart-stopping crack as the Alicorn flew backwards through the air, landing with a thud on the ground, unmoving.

Hearing and seeing the sight of their leader lifeless made Infinite's army cower before the heroes. Their morale broken, they turned and fled as fast as they could, the Changeling swarm and Royal Guard pursuing them to the edge of the city. As soon as she was sure the danger was past, Sunshine let out an exhausted sigh and slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily. Aqua didn't take long to join his wife as he let out some heavy breaths and a light chuckle.

"For a moment... I thought we wouldn't make it."

Sunrise Shield walked up to Sunshine and Aqua as Michael landed next to him. The pegasus pulled off his helmet and smiled at them.

"Glad we got here in time," He said, before there was a sudden flash of red, yellow, and blue lightning as Jules took off, shooting towards Ponyville.

"Uh... is there another fight we weren't aware of?" one of the nearby Changelings asked.

* * *

TD gave a huff as he managed to deflect yet another one of Crystal's attacks, wishing once again that he had brought some backup with him. This was getting too much. Crystal was simply too relentless, and any moment now Cipher, Apophis, and Setne would be breaking free from their bonds. And how would he fight them off then? As he thought about this, suddenly a figure he hadn't seen in along time appeared in front of one of Crystal's attacks and utterly dispersed it in one motion. TD gave a small smile at his appearance, for it was his one servant he knew could never betray him; his dominated Nazgul.

"You fight an enemy you could not defeat in the past, and will not defeat in the future," the Nazgul remarked, his voice echoing like they were in some kind of cavern or valley. "This fight is futile. The light will always vanquish the darkness in the end."

As he kept Crystal distracted, there was a flash of light beside TD and Twilight appeared, looking rather annoyed at him.

"Next time you don't bring me, you're sleeping on the couch. The one immune to your magic," she stated bluntly.

"Nice to see you too, dear," TD chuckled breathlessly. Crystal fired a blast of ice that curved around the Nazgul and shot towards TD, only to have a blue portal open up in front of it and another right next to her, her own ice blast slamming into her and throwing her backwards as laughter filled the air.  
"I loved that!" A voice said as a blue Alicorn dropped down and landed next to TD. Eclipse glanced at her uncle and smirked. "Need some help TD?"

A small fly flew over to Crystal, then suddenly in a burst of blue flames it turned into a Changeling who gave Crystal a smack across the jaw, then quickly muttered, "Sorry!" before joining Eclipse's side. He seemed to be from Pinkie Pie's hive, given his appearance of a light blue pony mane that was still visible even as a Changeling.

"Uh... don't tell Tempus I hit a mare," Termite said to Eclipse sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry about it. I do that all the time," TD answered for him, getting a look from Twilight. "What? You know this! It's hardly a surprise for you!"

Another blast intercepted one of Crystal's, and then Nightmare Moon descended onto the battlefield.

"Will you stop arguing like the married couple you are and lend a hoof? Or hand?" she growled. There was a sudden blast of energy that slammed Crystal backwards, before a bolt of lightning smashed in to the ground behind her as the remaining members of Task Force Omega landed on either side of TD; Timestopper, Thunderstrike, and Chris, who was wearing his armor.

 **"Crystal, stop this!"** Timestopper begged. **"This isn't who you are! Please, come back to us!"**

Crystal looked at him and seemed to hesitate for a moment, then fired a blast at him which was thankfully deflected by the Nazgul. At that moment, a loud noise was heard and the Nazgul quickly warped over to where a blast had been fired from a now-free Setne and his friends.

"I will handle those who wish to impede your progress," he spoke. "You concentrate on your unicorn friend."

The Nazgul then warped once more and started striking at the three chaotic figures while Twilight started taking charge now.

"You heard the creepy ghost!" she yelled, and then she caused several magical cords to appear and start holding Crystal in place. Nightmare followed her example while the unicorn struggled to be freed from her bonds. Timestopper walked up to Crystal, and he blinked once at her before tossing down his sword.

 **"If you want to kill TD, you have to go through me,"** Timestopper said softly, just so the unicorn could hear him. **"But if you do... know that I will love you forever Crystal Shard."**

Crystal looked at him, then her eyes filled with tears.

"I... I want... to stop..." she managed, then suddenly said in a dark voice, **"But Atlantia's commands are not to be denied by anyone!"**

She released some energy from her person, almost causing Twilight and Nightmare to lose their hold on her.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Twilight told him.

Timestopper growled, his own eyes starting to glow, but he reigned in his dark magic and said softly, **"I don't care about Atlantia. I care about Crystal... my wife."**

Before he could have second thoughts, the Alicorn stepped forwards and kissed the unicorn on the lips, putting his wings around her as he let his mind relax, knowing that either this would free his wife or probably be the last thing he ever did. If it wasn't for the fact that they had seen or heard something similar to what he was doing before, the others' eyes would have been wide open as well as their jaws. As it was, they just looked on and hoped it would get something out of Crystal.

For a while, Crystal was unresponsive and her eyes wide open, as if trying to process what was happening. Memories flashed through her mind about the alicorn kissing her, as well as many others which served to remind her who she was. It took a moment, but finally after a long pause her eyes closed and she returned the kiss.

"Yes!" TD cheered silently. "Love conquers all!"

The ground suddenly shook as Atlantia dropped down in front of all of them, his talons glowing as he growled.

 ** _"I hate love,"_** The dragon growled as he blasted his fiery purple magic at the group, only for a solid streak of red, yellow and blue lightning to shoot in front of them, and a shield of fiery purple magic to suddenly form as Jules skidded to a stop, her own hands glowing with the same fiery purple magic Atlantia wielded.

"Jules?" TD exclaimed in surprise.

"Wh-who's that?" Termite stammered, seeing Atlantia. Jules growled, before she suddenly held out a hand and absorbed the magic blast that Atlantia was firing, before shooting forwards and slamming a fist into the dragons gut, her hand glowing purple as the dragon was sent flying backwards, plowing through a house.

Everyone watched with amazement and Twilight whispered to TD, "Whoa... she's good."

"You have no idea," TD replied with a smile. A cry of alarm sounded nearby and then he looked in time to see Setne fly overhead and land on the ground with a thud. He followed the direction he had been thrown from and saw that the Nazgul had made short work of Cipher and his friends.

"And that's another point for the Guardians," he chuckled. Atlantia groaned as he climbed out of the wreckage of the house, putting a hand on his side and hissing in pain.

 ** _"We're... retreating…"_** The dragon growled, wincing. **_"It's obvious we've lost this battle... but the others we shall win!"_**

"Ha!" Jules spat. "You've already lost Infinite and your campaign against me!"

Atlantia growled, his eyes glowing brightly in rage.

"Face it, your plans are being foiled even as we speak," TD remarked. "So pack up your things and get moving before we make you."

 ** _"We're leaving. Now!"_** Atlantia roared, before he vanished in a flash of orange flames. The other villains all groaned in agreement and disappeared all at once, while TD looked to Jules.

"Jules," he said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Sunset... she's The Traveler, and consequently I can utilize her powers..." Jules said, sighing as she examined one of her hands. "The Traveler was given their abilities by Atlantia before he went evil. I... I can use the same power he uses."

"Hmm..." TD smiled. "That could be used to our advantage. As well as what I figured out."

"And what's that?" Twilight asked him.

"I think... Atlantia is scared of me," the chaotic human stated. "Like... terrified."

"I..." Jules took a deep breath, before continuing, tapping her temple. "For a few seconds... I... I connected with Atlantia... and he _is_ terrified of you TD... but he's also terrified of me because he now knows who I am."

"Oh great! Now we have another asset," TD chuckled, then looked thoughtful. "Though that would explain why Red managed to make him flee so soon."

How'd you- Oh, right. Looking back at earlier chapters. Why'd I make you so aware?

"Because you like Fourth Wall breaks," TD answered.

Eh, you got me there.

Jules frowned, before she glanced in the direction of Manehatten.

"The others will need our help," She said softly. "We need to go reinforce them William."

"On it!" TD nodded, then got ready to snap his fingers. But before he could, Twilight's aura surrounded his hand and prevented him from doing it.

"You're taking me with you this time," she said stubbornly. TD looked at her, then chuckled.

"There is no stopping you when you've made up your mind, is there?" he asked her.

"Nope," she replied simply.

"Heh, just do what she says William," Jules giggled.

"I always have, save for a few rare cases," TD chuckled, then snapped his fingers and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

"So... do we wait for them to come back or... what?" Termite asked, noticing how quiet it had gotten.

"Well..." Eclipse giggled as she ignited her horn. "I can take us there if you'd like."

"It won't look pretty," Nightmare remarked. "But at least we can offer some help..."

"Then that settles it," Eclipse said as her horn began to glow brighter. "Be ready everypony!"

With a flash of blue magic, Eclipse, Termite, and Task Force Omega vanished.

* * *

Joy, in his Blood Star form, was fighting against Evil Screwball, but for some reason he couldn't help but hold back his full strength. The reason why he was doing so was that he wasn't actually willing to fight her, as something within him was refraining him from doing so. The most he was doing was defending himself against her attacks and attacking in response when necessary, but he was mostly trying to stop the Daleks from getting too close to the Crystal Palace.

"This isn't you, Screwball!" Joy shouted at her as he launched another magical beam at her after evading one of her attacks. "Something's messing with your mind! You gotta snap out of it!"

"I will NEVER stop! Not until you've suffered like I have!" she screeched, firing another beam at him. Meanwhile, the Dalek were closing in on the palace and Flurry wasn't exactly holding out too well.

"Surrender to the Dalek! Surrender!" the Dalek called out, to which the Princess of Love simply fired another blast in retaliation.

"Grr! I'm getting tired of this!" Evil Screwball growled, then she prepared a special attack that seemed more powerful than what she had been using before. But just as she was going to launch it, a grey blur suddenly flew by and knocked her down, followed by a blur that was the same color as... Screwball? At the same time, the sunlight above was partially blocked off by clouds, as if to reduce the incoming light just enough so it wasn't direct sunlight. The grey figure continued on and attacked the Dalek, while the other stopped and landed a short distance away, revealing that it really was Screwball.

"Whoo! What a rush!" she exclaimed. Joy felt so relieved to finally see her, that he landed right in front of her and took her in a sudden hug.

"Oh Screwy, thank goodness! What took you so long?"

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy!" she laughed, gently pulling away. "I'm not _your_ Screwball..."

As she spoke, there was a sound of many wings flapping and soon a kind of cloud appeared... no, not a cloud. A swarm of bat-pony hybrids, like a bunch of thestral colts and fillies... only something about how they looked told Joy it was otherwise. Nearby, a split second later, a flash of light appeared and cleared to reveal another Screwball. Now that he thought of it, the one he had hugged looked... a bit paler than even the Evil Screwball, who was only now recovering. Joy felt so flustered as he pulled away from the hug and looked between both of them with a really embarrassed expression as his form was reverted to normal.

"I'm so sorry, Screwball." he said as he rushed towards his wife with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't be sorry," Screwball assured him. "Also, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Someone decided to delay my teleportation, and it made me go off course."

"Like what?" the other Screwball asked.

"I'll explain later," Screwball stated. "By the way, are you the other Screwball that Joy told me he had met before?"

"Why, yes! I am his niece in a sense," the vampire Screwball nodded. "You can just call me Screwy for now, to avoid complications."

Around that time, a sudden cracking sound broke the air as a brown alicorn materialized nearby, glowing silver eyes scanning what was going on before a grin crossed his face, and with a battle cry he charged at the Dalek.

"Hey!" Tempus yelled at them from where he was fighting. "Talking can wait until after we're done fighting! Unless you'd rather die?"

"Okay, that'll do," Joy said with a nod, and he turned into his Blazing Star form once again as he prepared himself to jump in the fight once more.

"No! Stop!" Evil Screwball shouted, but then was pinned to the ground by the grey blur from earlier... revealing that it was a vampire pony stallion. In fact, all the "thestrals" were vampire ponies.

"I'd stay still if I were you," the vampire hissed. Meanwhile, the swarm of vampire ponies were overwhelming the Daleks, taking out their forms one by one.

"Critical error! Critical error!" they shouted, now seeming to be lost and disoriented. Joy flew over to where the vampire stallion had Evil Screwball pinned to the ground, as he bound her in his aura grip, and gestured to him that now it was alright to let go.

"It's alright Tracker," Joy said to him. "We don't need to hurt her. She isn't in the right state of mind right now."

Tracker gave a nod, then looked about at the Dalek who were being torn to shreds.

"I almost feel sorry for them... almost," he noted with a grim expression. A flash of black lightning shot up beside Tracker as Tempus skidded to a stop beside him, panting from the fighting he had done.

"They brought it upon themselves," He gently reminded the vampire pony. Joy gave a determined nod at this before he looked at Evil Screwball once again, and his eyes began to glow brightly.

 _I can help you, Screwball,_ Joy said to her as he began to look into her mind to look for the answer whatever led her to such state so he could... cure her.

"I... don't need..." Evil Screwball started, but was shut up by Screwy.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but don't you guys have a fight to carry on other than here?" she inquired.

"Manehatten," Tempus said, frowning. "Yes... but what about my son's daughter?"

"Okay," Joy gave a nod as he leaned over to Evil Screwball and touched her forehead with his hand, which was glowing with golden aura. He was taken aback by what he just saw. "Oh," he looked traumatized for a moment at this. "It means that... I was..." he shook his head before looking at Tempus. "Tempus, I think... I know where they have kept her..."

"No need to worry!" A voice suddenly said as in a flash of gray lightning Mortem skidded to a stop nearby, holding his daughter. "While you guys were keeping them busy, I've been searching."

"But I thought..." Tempus began, before Mortem cut him off.

"That I was going to Manehatten with my siblings? Dad, I'd be a horrible father if I didn't put my daughter above all else." The alicorn said, chuckling.

"Alright, hugs and kisses later!" Screwball told them. "We have a job to do!"

"You guys go to Manehattan. We'll clean things up here," Tracker told them.

"And we'll make sure to keep an eye on... uh, how about we call her Topsy to avoid that confusion," Screwy noted, looking to the Evil Screwball with a glare.

"You can't keep me down for long," she threatened, only to eat her words when the other showed a pair of vampire fangs and held her down with incredible strength.

"Try me," the vampire Screwball hissed.

"It's okay," Joy said, nodding to acknowledge what had been said before as he closed his eyes and began chanting some words into an unknown language. His hand began to grasp on something dark from Evil Screwball.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know that I was the reason for whatever happened to you..."_

He almost sobbed as he began to pull darkness out of her in the form of dark shadows.

"Stop... you can't... do that..." the Evil Screwball protested weakly, but it was as if it was something else was using her voice to say that.

Off to the side, Tempus turned away from them as he said in a soft, yet firm voice; "Servant. Come."

A silver ball of fire suddenly appeared in the sky and then dropped down before Tempus, clearing to reveal a spectral human figure, silver in color like the flames he had appeared from. He was wearing some kind of samurai armor and wielding a sword to match. The glow he gave off seemed friendly, ruined only by the void where his face would have been, obscured partially by a kind of mask. The wraith bowed before Tempus, and then spoke in a spectral voice that (thankfully) did not sound dark at all.

"What is your bidding, master?"

"Go to Manehatten," Tempus ordered. "Reinforce the Guardians and their allies that are there right now."

"Yes, my lord!" the wraith answered, then exited in a fashion similar to how he had left. Meanwhile, the darkness within the Evil Screwball had almost dispersed, and with it her willpower to fight on. Instead, she actually was looking tired now. Joy was almost unable to hold back his sobs due to whatever he witnessed while looking into her thoughts. He finally pulled out the darkness from within her, and now was grasping onto a shapeless shadowy matter surrounding his hand, which then turned into a liquid like form and was absorbed by his skin. Joy's eyes glowed deep red for a moment as shadow tried to take over his mind, and his struggles became more clear as he clenched his eyes shut and grunted. Tempus whipped his head around as his own eyes narrowed, before they turned into the glowing red cat eyes that were specked with green that were the indicator of his unified personalities.

"It's alright," Screwball - Joy's Screwball - told him. "He's just using a trick TD taught him a long time ago."

Tempus nodded, although he remained silent for the time being. Joy then took a deep breath as the peaceful memories of past and present filled his mind. A small smile came upon his face for a moment before he finally gave a audible sigh of relief and opened his eyes, breathing exhaustively as he looked at the former Evil Screwball.

"I guess... I guess I did it," Joy breathed as a slightly tired smile came upon his face.

"Thanks..." the former villainous chaos pony said, then collapsed on the ground. Soon a few snores were heard.

"Ah... that's ironically cute!" Screwy said aloud. "But we need to get moving. Or, you guys do. Tracker and I can handle things from here."

"Agreed. So, to Manehattan?" Screwball asked, then added, "And somepony please do something about what was the evil me. We can't have her just lying here."

"Well, I guess someone should bring her back to HQ for the moment and take care of her," Joy said, seeming a little sad. "Her world... is no more, and I don't think it'd be right if we just leave her here like this..."

Tempus rolled her eyes, before igniting his horn.  
"Everyone going to Manehatten, get around me." He said, before glancing at his son. "I'm guessing you're running?"  
Mortem shook his head as he playfully ruffled his daughters mane, clearly happy to have her back.  
"I'll take her back to y'all's HQ," he said, before glancing at Joy. "I can take her back if you'd like Joy."

"Mhm," Joy passed him a nod. "Alright. Hopefully see you soon Sunrise, and you too, Mortem."

"Okay," Sunrise nodded happily before looking to her father. Mortem smiled at Sunrise, before he picked her up with his magic and set her on his back, before trotting up to the former Evil Screwball as he put a hoof on her shoulder, before taking off in a flash of gray lightning as he vanished from sight, a boom splitting the air a few seconds later.

"Last call for Manehatten," Tempus said jokingly.

"A moment," Joy said as he stood with others, getting himself prepared for the worst.

 _Screwball, when it's all over, we're gonna have a long day off at our Chaos Realm._

 _I agree,_ Screwball answered him as she stood beside him. Tempus coughed politely to get their attention.

"Umm... our friends and allies kind of need our help right now," he said gently.

"Well, from now on... I'll be working on mind shielding spells," Joy jokingly huffed at this. "We're ready, Tempus."

Tempus nodded, before stepping over to them and in a flash of light and with a cracking sound the group vanished.

* * *

Back in Manehattan, the fight was starting to look very one sided against the Guardians. Since the Sirens had broken Pizza Cipher's barrier and were now releasing their power upon them, the Guardians were practically unable to even stand, save for Sans since he was a skeleton. Even so, it was clear that he was on his last leg, standing merely by pure willpower and determination alone. Facilier gave a laugh as the other Guardians were forced to their knees by the Sirens' power.

"Y'all should've surrendered when you had the chance," he taunted, placing his cane on Percy's hand and letting it crush it slowly. "Now y'all are gonna have the honor of watching the multiverse submit to its god, whether willingly or by force."

"I wouldn't bet on that bud," A familiar voice sneered as a shock wave of magic slammed into Facilier, throwing him backwards a few steps as a bipedal figure swooped down and landed on the ground, seemingly unaffected by the Siren's music.

"See, here's the thing you villains always manage to forget," Michael Watcher growled as he swung a golden staff by his side. "There will _always_ be those who stand against you. And I will be there at every fight to ruin your plans."

A burst of energy suddenly washed over them at that moment and broke the Sirens' concentration as another figure stepped forward: black in color with white spines, black gloves and shoes, and a silver mask that hid his face and his right eye from view. Red had arrived, and he was in the form of his true identity; Infinite. (And no, audience, not the one recruited by Atlantia; the one from Sonic Forces. Terrible game, but the villain could have been a legend. To keep y'all from getting confused, I'll continue to call him Red).

"You also seem to forget that your enemy has plenty of friends to help fight their wars," Red remarked, floating in the air as the Phantom Ruby's power coursed through him. "And we never give up. Even when we seem to falter, we always get back up to continue the fight."

"Then we up our game," Eternity snarled as he suddenly shot forwards and slammed into Michael, throwing the Pyrunian backwards as he snatched the staff from him. The Anti-Tempus put it in the crook of his arm as he pulled the Eternity Stone from his staff, tossing it aside before holding it over the head of Michael's, a new indent forming as with a snap of power it was sucked into it, and the head lit up as the six other Eternity Stones unmasked as they started to glow with power.

"I don't think so," Red scowled, then with blinding speed charged into Eternity, breaking his concentration. Eternity vanished from where he stood, reappearing a few yards away as he raised a hand, the ground around him cracking as chunks broke off and floated up to be hovering around him, before with a flick of his hand he sent them flying at Red, while at the same time sending a barrage of lightning as well. Red stopped his midair flight, then activated the Phantom Ruby, causing all the attacks to phase through his body, as if he had glitched each time or wasn't actually there. Eternity sneered as he leapt forwards, swinging his staff like a baseball bat only for him to vanish a second before it made contact with Red. Red grunted as he was thrown backwards, then teleported a distance away as he looked around.

"You are quite powerful. But you will still lose," he taunted. "Let's see how well you fight when your reality becomes _my_ reality."

He released another burst of energy and Eternity appeared in front of him, which then prompted Red to fire an entire barrage of red pixel-like cubes at him. Eternity grinned as he thrust his staff out, the cubes dissolving before he lifted off the ground, all seven stones glowing like liquid fire.

"You're wrong hedgehog," he said, as energy swirled around him. "I have all the advantages right now. I'd like you to meet the Eternity Stones of Magic, the Multiverse, and Speed, all combined together!"

As he spoke he shot forwards, his staff becoming alight with magical energy as he closed the distance between him and Red almost instantaneously, launching a blinding fast barrage of magical attacks, punches, swings with his staff, and anything else he had to throw at him. Red seemed to be hit all at once, but then his image dispersed and a slow clap was heard behind Eternity.

"I may not be stronger, but I am smarter," he said, then he landed several power blows to Eternity's jaw and face. Eternity stumbled backwards, before grinning as lightning crackled around the staff and the arm holding it.

"And yet, I'm even smarter." he said as he sped forwards, landing a blow on the hedgehog before vanishing, only to reappear on another side of him and attack again, teleporting in a way that had no apparent pattern as he rained attacks down on Red. Red suffered a few blows, glancing about each time for a moment. Then, abruptly, he turned and blocked an attack of Eternity's the very instant it occurred, following with a counterattack.

Just then, a silver ball of fire appeared in the sky and landed before the other villains, revealing Tempus' wraith at the ready. Shortly after, a flash of light occurred nearby and TD appeared.

"Hey fellas! Need some help?" he asked with a smirk. Eternity's head whipped around, before a flash of lightning slammed into him as he went flying backwards, revealing Jules standing before Red, wearing a set of golden armor and carrying a sword whose blade was alight with orange flames in her left hand, while in her right she wielded her glowing white sword.

"We didn't miss all the fun, did we?" She asked with a chuckle, her voice slightly distorted due to her armor's helmet, as with a flash Tempus and the group from the Crystal Empire appeared as well.

Hopefully, we're not too late," Joy said as he powered up his Blazing Star form, and summoned his swords. There was a sudden flash of blue magic, as Task Force Omega and Termite appeared on the streets,before there was another flash of magic as Eclipse appeared hovering a few feet away from the Sirens, a smirk on her face as she flapped her wings.

"Remember me?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You!" the Dazzlings growled in anger, but then looked about at the army surrounding them and faltered.

"Normally, I'm not the one to suggest it... but I'd say now is a good time for a retreat," Facilier spoke up to Eternity. Eternity frowned, before letting a small growl loose as he powered up his staff.

"Atlantia _will_ win!" He shouted, his voice shaking the ground. "You fight a meaningless fight!"

With a flash of magic, Eternity, the Dazzlings, Facilier, and Erebus vanished. Jules let out a sigh as she slumped against a building, pulling off her helmet and shaking her hair out.

"Well... that was fun!" She said cheerfully, before bursting into a fit of giggling.

"Finally," Evan almost squealed with happiness as he lied on the ground exhausted.

"I had began to think it'd never end," Thea smiled in relief. Ayzen looked at the others, and for the first time he showed a genuine and seemingly thankful smile.

"Yeah..." Dark muttered as he pulled himself up using the side of a building. "That was slightly..."

"I think you're looking for rough," Percy muttered as he rubbed his hand.

"Yeah, that." Dark said.

"Well, now that we have breathing room... who wants to head back to base?" TD asked, earning some looks. "What? I'm throwing a relaxation party. Plus..." He looked to Jules. "I think some of us need to talk anyways."

"I'm in," Dark said as he pushed off the building. Percy also voiced agreement, while Jules pinned TD with her gaze.

"Yes... that's right." She said, her voice not betraying anything she was feeling.

"Sure," Joy nodded reverting back to his normal form. "I can surely use some shut eye," he then looked at Screwball, looking around to see whether Tempus was around.

 _...and if situations allows this, then maybe some snuggles._

Joy glowed slightly outwardly as he said this to her.

 _Wish granted, tiger,_ Screwball answered him with a giggle.

 _I'm in big trouble, yet again,_ TD thought to himself, still keeping his smile outwardly.

* * *

 **Admirer: Yeah, as you can see that's another cliffhanger. But you may have noticed that the story's getting even more interesting by the chapter and I may have a surprise and two in mind really soon. Good day readers!**

 **Dark: Hope you guys like how we're doing so far! We're trying to work on this whenever we can, so just hang in there!**

 **TD: Easy for you to say! You're not the one hanging from a cliff while writing this!**

 **Random Chorus: And that's why he's called "Cliffhanger!"**


	9. The Key to Victory

"I swear the universe does things like this to me on purpose as payback for all that time I spent as Mr. High-and-Mighty," TD grumbled to himself, slumping down into a chair as he spoke.

"Probably," Jules's voice suddenly said from right behind TD.

"Ga- oh, hey Jules!" TD greeted, trying to play off that he hadn't been startled at all. "What brings you up here?"

"I just came here to talk to you about a few things," Jules said softly as she walked up beside TD, causing a chair to appear beside his as she sat down. "Also, you were totally startled right then, and don't you dare deny it."

TD sighed. "Yeah, I was. I'm too jumpy, Jules. Seriously, I jump at every sudden noise. You'd think I'd have changed that by now."

"Sometimes, the worlds around us change, yet we stay the same." Jules said, smiling as she clasped her hands together, before her expressions turned slightly nervous. "Look, William, you know how I said I don't have my own Equestrian form other than Sunset?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "That's not entirely true actually..."

TD looked back at her. "How so?"

Jules sighed, before her form glowed with a soft white light. When it faded, sitting in her place was a white pegasus, her mane and tail brown as well as looking extremely silky. Her emerald green eyes were focused on TD, holding a slightly nervous expression, and her Cutie Mark was a cloud with three lightning bolts coming out of it; one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"This is how so," She said quietly.

"What the-" TD managed, then after a moment, "Th- that was you? At the wedding?!" For a moment, he seemed angry, then softened his gaze and instead asked with some sadness, "Why? Why didn't you tell me it was you, Jules? I spent over one hundred years trying to find you and apologize. You had a chance to make me give up the search. Why?"

"Because... because I was afraid," Jules said, sighing as she dropped her head. "I was afraid of how you would react. I... I wasn't ready for it then... I'm sorry." A single tear rolled down her face as she sniffed, trying to keep herself composed. TD went silent for a moment, then softly asked, "Were you afraid I would still... resent you all this time? Or maybe you feared I was still evil?"

"I could feel you weren't evil anymore... I guess I was afraid you'd still resent me..." She said, finally stopping trying to keep herself composed as tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry... I should have told you..."

"Hey, it's alright... I understand," TD told her, kneeling down so he could be at eye level. "You were afraid that some scars had yet to fade. I get it. But maybe perhaps... we assumed too much of each other." He sighed. "I assumed you'd still hate me when I found you, and you feared I'd still hold a grudge. The truth is... had you revealed yourself to me then, I would have welcomed you with open arms again. I'm... not one to hold a grudge. At least not for long."

Jules raised her head to look at him, tears running down her face, before she hugged him tightly, still sobbing.

"And that's why I love you William," She said. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Oh Jules..." TD whispered softly, holding her close and stroking her mane out of habit to comfort her. "You're too good for me sometimes, you know that? How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know," She said, slightly calmer now as she relaxed, sighing as she felt him stroking her mane. "Maybe it's because of the way that the universe works. I mean, Chaos needs Order, right?"

"Heh... guess so," he agreed, then chuckled a bit. "You know... I've done this so many times with Twilight or even her friends to calm them down... I often don't even realize that I'm doing it."

"Well... it works," Jules sighed happily, nuzzling his shoulder slightly.

"Oh does it now?" TD asked with a teasing smile. "Then allow me to extend that favor..."

His hand slowly ran down across her back as he spoke, reaching the base of her tail before going back up to her mane and repeating this gesture, giving a gentle caress in the process. Jules shuddered as she let out a soft moan of pleasure, her muscles relaxing even more.

"This... feels amazing," She murmured happily.

"I thought so," TD replied. "Ponies always seem to like something akin to this. But for those I love..." He playfully booped her nose with his free hand. "I make sure it's ten times better."

Jules giggled as she smiled at him, her eyes half closed she was so relaxed.

"Well, I'm glad you do," She said, nuzzling his shoulder once more. TD smiled as he continued to caress her and held her close. At one point, he gave a cheeky smile and gently tickled her just at a sweet spot between her wings, knowing that it was a special spot on pegasi that tended to either be very ticklish or relaxing to them should one manage to reach it. Jules giggled, flaring her wings slightly.

"Stop!" She laughed, her eyes watering she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, but I only just started," TD playfully answered, tickling the wings themselves now as they flared out on instinct to his previous actions. Jules burst out laughing, shaking her head as she tried to get free.

"No, please!" She laughed. "Stop!"

"Say please," TD chuckled. "Oh wait... you did. Oops!"

Jules smacked him in the face with a wing, still laughing.

"Please stop!" She said, finally managing to stop laughing long enough to say it.

"Alright alright, I'll stop," TD remarked with a giggle as he finally relented. "Can't have ya passing out, can I?"

Jules just panted as she caught her breath, shooting him a glare, yet her eyes weren't angry. TD simply shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a bit of a troll, even to my friends and family."

"I... can see... that," She panted, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey, you enjoyed it," he teased. "Besides, this is hardly the first time I did a tickle fest on you before. The only difference is that you're a pony now."

"And if you'd like, I'm willing to stay like this more often." She offered. "I'm more used to being an Equestrian than a human in all honesty."

"Really? Well I know of only one or two others that are like that," TD noted. "Frankly... I've grown rather attached to Equestrian's myself. I wouldn't mind seeing you like this more often either."

Jules smiled as she leaned against TD again, sighing.

"As you wish," She said, grinning cheekily. TD grinned back, then he got a bit sheepish looking.

"I... have a question to ask," he said. "Remember when I was still new to the order, and I offered to sing you a song the night before I... turned against you and canceled it?"

"Of course I remember," She said, looking at him. "I was so excited to see what you were going to sing for me..."

He blushed. "Well... what if I make up for that... now?"

Jules immediately brightened. "You'd be willing to do that!? Just for me!?"

TD couldn't help but laugh at how cute her expression was now that she was in a pony form.

"Of course!" he replied. "After all, I have a promise to keep. And I feel this song is long overdue."

"Please do!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. "I can't wait to hear it!"

"Not here," TD told her, then with a "snap" of his fingers, they both found themselves outside in a kind of garden with the night sky above them.

"I'm a sucker for setting the scene," he admitted, then he began:

 **TD:** _"Night time falls and wins my adoration.  
_ _Chaos stirs from my imagination.  
_ _Listen as the trees create music in the breeze."_

 _"Slowly, as you, dream a land of splendor.  
_ _Take the chance to live a life of grandeur.  
_ _Appearances deceive, look me in the eye, believe.  
_ _I do not intend to cause you any fright.  
_ _As I create the chaos of the night."_

 _"Close your eyes and I'll cure you of your darkest dreams.  
_ _Purge your thoughts of the beast you knew before.  
_ _Spread your wings, let your feelings come alive.  
_ _And together we will both skydive."_

 **Jules:** _"What?"_

 **TD:** _"Metaphor."_

 _"Softly, deftly, chaos shall surround you.  
_ _Hear it, feel it, closing in around you.  
_ _Open up the door, and you'll find out what's in store.  
_ _As you turn away from Harmony and light.  
_ _And relish in the chaos of the night."_

 _"Let your thoughts roam, devise itself a whole new world.  
_ _Memories, forget them, they're in the past.  
_ _Let your heart take you where it longs to be.  
_ _Only then will you belong to me."_

 _"Floating, flying, dancing here together.  
_ _Hold me, love me, dearest, darling treasure.  
_ _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in.  
_ _To the power of the chaos I incite.  
_ _As I create the chaos of the night."_

 _"You alone can make my heart take flight,  
_ _As I create the chaos of the night."_ ** _*_**

As TD ended, they both noticed they were floating at least ten or twenty feet above the ground with him holding her close, and he blushed.  
"Sorry. Magic reaction," he said sheepishly. Jules smiled at him warmly, before she giggled.

"I don't care what anybody else says, but that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." She said, her eyes shining.

"Really?" TD asked her.

"Really," She said, her words completely honest, which was verified by how bright her smile was.

"Wow... thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," She said, hugging him tightly. "Now... maybe we can go back?"

"Aw, and ruin this view?" he teased, clearly messing with her. She raised an eyebrow at him, before she smiled.

"We can stay for a few seconds longer if you'd like," She said, relenting.

"Fine with me. I haven't used this in a while anyways," he remarked, then after snapping his fingers he said, "You can let go now if you want. We won't fall. Though... I don't mind if you continue to cling to me like a sloth on a tree branch."

She giggled, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I'll continue holding onto you," She said softly. "Makes up for all the long overdue hugs, don't you think?"

"It sure does," he agreed, stroking her mane again before returning to the caresses from earlier. Jules shuddered as she held onto TD, sighing in pleasure.

"You know... I've been thinking," She began, smiling up at him.

"Yes?" TD asked her.

"After all of this is over... I may come back with you to your world," She said softly. TD looked to her with surprise.

"Really? Which one?" he asked.

"Equestria," She said, nuzzling against him again. "Sunset and I, we've been talking... and we've agreed to part ways finally. She'll go back to her world and continue ruling Equestria, as well as being The Traveler, while I... well, I get to go wherever my heart wants me to." She looked up at him, smiling. "And my heart's telling me my place is wherever you are William."

"Jules... I- this is wonderful..." he replied softly. "But... I guess we'll have to explain to the others back home about our... arrangement. Otherwise, it's gonna look like cheating on Twilight all over again."

"I guess we will," Jules agreed, giggling. "Who knows? I've even been thinking about opening up some kind of shop in Ponyville where I can make some money and have a place to live. I mean," She paused, before smiling at TD. "I know you'd let me stay in the Castle, but in all honesty, I've always liked having my own roof over my head."

"It'd better be close to the Castle," he joked. "Otherwise, I might start to miss my little balancing scale."

She frowned at him, before raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Balancing scale?" She asked, before shoving him playfully. "Surely you have something better than that up your sleeve, right?"

"You used to like that," he protested. "But I think I can come up with something better..."

"Good," She said, smirking. "Because some things do change with the passing of time."

"I know that now... I wish I knew sooner," he chuckled. "So... anything specific on your mind, beautiful?"

"No, not really." She said, nuzzling him. "As long as it sounds nice, and it fits me, I'll take it."

"Trusting me so quickly, huh?" TD said playfully, his hand gently brushing the sweet spot between her wings. "That's brave of you, Jules. Be warned though; I can be quite the bold one."

A small shiver went down her back, before she chuckled.

"I'm very good in knowing who to trust and who not to William," She said softly.

"Then I'll try not to break that trust," he noted, giving her a small nuzzle as he tickled her lightly between her wings again. Jules giggled, before smiling slyly at TD.

"So, any ideas William?" She asked softly.

"Well... one, but I'm not sure if it'd be pushing it or not," he admitted. "Twilight only let me try it after... a good month or so."

"Let's hear it then," She said, giggling.

"Okay... You are aware of the whole... underbelly thing among mares and their partners in Equestria, right?" he asked. "Gosh, I'm terrible at this."

Jules blinked, before smirking slyly.

"Yes, I know about it," She said. "And I think I know where you're going with this."

"Oh boy... when did you get this... sly?" he asked her with a somewhat nervous chuckle.

"People change over time William," She said, giggling. "I just happened to only change a little bit."

"So then... you're okay with it?" he inquired, his hand already moving slightly and resting just at a midway point; perhaps out of habit, or because he may have already known the possible answer.

"Of course," She said softly. "I trust you."

TD managed a small smile, then slowly his hand reached her underside and he gently started to do a small caress along her stomach and up to the base of her neckline, giving a small look of wonder when he did, to which he replied, "Even to this day... I am still amazed at how soft Equestrian underbellies are. Seriously, are you made up of down or pillows there?"

"I don't know, but why is that the one thing you're focusing on?" She asked, laughing softly.

"I don't know," he giggled. "I just speak my mind and I speak it honestly."

"Well, I guess honesty is the best policy, right?" She asked.

"Right," he answered, then while still caressing her underbelly area, he also continued the caresses along her back and through her mane with his other hand. Jules sighed, leaning up against him.

"Come up with any new nicknames for me yet?" She asked, giggling.

"Hmm... how about my precious jewel?" he suggested. "I figured it fits due to a slight play on your name."

Jules smiled warmly at him, before nuzzling him again. "I like it," She murmured.

"I thought you would," TD replied softly, then he gave her a small kiss. "It suits such a beauty like yourself rather well. And I believe that I could never find one such treasure more valuable than you."

Jules giggled. "So, now what?" She asked.

"Mmm... we could stay here for a moment longer," he suggested, teasingly running his one hand down her belly. "Otherwise, I'll leave that up to you."

Jules sighed softly out of pleasure.

"A moment longer," She moaned. "I just want to be with you awhile longer by ourselves."

"That makes two of us," TD chuckled, then he pulled her into a longer and more passionate kiss, never once stopping with his caresses as he did so. Jules sighed out of pure pleasure as she closed her eyes, making a soft moan of delight. TD also took a sigh at this point, forgetting for the moment the world around them as he enjoyed this moment. His hands started to caress her back, her wings, her underbelly, even her face and forelegs. He didn't seem to care if anyone would happen to notice them, or what tomorrow could bring upon them. He instead focused on the present and wanted to enjoy this moment with Jules for as long as he could.

 _"So... now who's the one who wants to be here a lot longer?"_ Jules asked TD telepathically as she verbally let out another moan of pleasure.

 _"Who knows? I never bothered to ask,"_ TD answered her back, having to suppress a chuckle in the process.

 _"I'd say it's you,"_ Jules replied, a shiver running through her body.

 _"Mmm... you're right."_

TD finally had to break the kiss due to the need for air, smiling at her while still keeping up his caresses for the moment.

"Care to find somewhere more... private?" he suggested. "Or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I got nowhere to be," She sighed, smiling at him. "Let's find someplace more private..."

"Any suggestions? My only suggestion is the library, since almost no one goes there," he stated, teasing her once again with one of his caresses. Jules shivered again, letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure Twilight won't be there?" She asked softly.

"If she is... eh... there's not much I can do about it," TD admitted.

"True..." Jules moaned softly.

"Are you good, or did I overload your senses?" he laughed a bit.

"Maybe a little..." She moaned quietly, smiling at him with half-closed eyes.

"Well... then I think they're going to get a bit more overloaded soon," TD answered, starting to activate a spell to get to the library, but also checking to make sure it was unoccupied first.

"I'm fine with that..." Jules said, smiling at him. TD smiled back, then they soon teleported into the library. They were in luck, for it was unoccupied and the doors were still locked; apparently, TD had actually managed to get them past a locked door without actually opening the lock.

"This cheeky break-in was brought to you by TD," he joked. "Finding loopholes to just about everything since 2009."

Jules giggled, nuzzling up against TD.

"Now... where do you want to take this now?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm... that depends on how far you are willing to go," he replied to her, sounding slightly husky at this point. "I only go as far as my partner wants to go."

"I'm willing to go as far as you want," She said softly. TD smirked, then he leaned down and started to kiss her neck a bit.

"Then I'm all yours, my precious jewel," he answered. Jules let out a moan of delight as she wrapped her hooves around his neck, smiling at him.

"I've been waiting ten thousand years to hear that," She said softly.

"Was it worth the wait then?" he asked her, giving a light nibble on one of her ears. She let out a moan, nodding.

"Well... I think it was worth the wait too," TD answered her, nibbling her other ear before moving back to her neck. "For too long, I was separated from you... Now, I'm never letting you go again..."

He kissed her neck in-between his sentence, at the same time moving his hand along her back to her tail and rubbing her belly some more in slow and purposely teasing circles. Jules let out another moan of pleasure as her body shuddered, and she smiled at him while looking into his eyes with her own, which were half-closed.

"I feel the same way about you..." She murmured softly. TD smiled again and noticed her expression with amusement.

"I think I'm doing my job too well right now," he teased, giving her a little Eskimo kiss as he spoke. Jules let out a soft giggle.

"No… you're doing it perfectly…" She murmured happily.

"Am I? Then give me a raise," he joked, tickling her wings again before moving his lips teasingly close to her own. Jules smiled as she kissed TD, her eyes closing as she let out a sigh of pleasure. TD sighed as well, bringing his hands up to her wings and gently running his hands along them slowly as he made them flare out to their full length instinctively. Jules let out a moan of pleasure, feeling her body shuddering slightly.

TD grinned mentally, deepening their kiss as he continued to caress her body, and as he had said before he seemed a bit bold in doing so. No longer was he hesitant to show his affections to her. Jules let out a long moan of pleasure, feeling her body reacting on its own thanks to the amount of delight she was experiencing.

TD gave a subtle gesture and the room darkened completely as they continued their intimacy, making it so that none would be able to immediately notice anyone inside should one peek in. He wanted this to be uninterrupted in every way possible. And he was taking no chances.

* * *

On the planet that housed the villains base of operations, Atlantia was in a room he had specifically prepared for the summoning ritual he was about to do.

 _ **"Eitrum abr Dauth, finna du hjarta abr iet vard,"**_ The dragon intoned, his talons alight with fiery purple magic. Drawn on the ground were several runic words, along with the hieroglyph for chaos. ** _"Thrysta onr sverd unin eom letta Lif,"_** A swirling grayish-green mist started to form, dark voices echoing from within it. _**"Datia abr zar'roc, taka eom du vindr."**_

The mist formed into a column, and from within it, an echoing whisper asked, "What be thy command Master?"

 _ **"Kill The Traveler,"**_ Atlantia said. _**"Ono sé ganga."**_

The mist dissipated, and all was quiet until there was a soft cough, and the dragon turned to see Eternity in the doorway.

"Why The Traveler?" The Anti-Tempus asked, and Atlantia chuckled wickedly.

 _ **"Because the Guardian of Order is The Traveler right now. I kill two foes with one curse,"**_ He said. _**"Plus, the Guardian of Chaos, TD? He loves the Guardian of Order. I kill her, I hurt him."**_

"How long?" Eternity asked.

 ** _"Morning,"_** Atlantia responded. **_"Jules has until morning to live. And nothing can stop my curse."_**

* * *

TD sat up with a loud yawn, then looked about him to get his bearings. He had fallen asleep in his own private bedroom that had been preserved within the walls of the Guardians' HQ, with Twilight beside him sometime ago. And before that... He blushed as he recalled the events of last night with Jules. With the exception of the alicorn beside him, he couldn't remember the last time he had been so... bold with one he loved before, and having said partner encourage it. Needless to say, it had been quite a new experience for him.

He looked down before deciding to get out of bed, and remembered in time that he had switched to his pony form before sleeping that night; for what reason, he didn't know. So don't ask it. There was a soft knocking on his door, but it was just hard enough to convey that whoever was on the other side had some sort of important message. TD groaned as he got out of bed and opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the yawn in his tone. Tempus stood outside the door, panting as he caught his breath.

"Timeline... ripple... death... curse, Jules..." He said, talking extremely fast and not forming a coherent sentence.

"Whoa, calm down! What's this about Jules?" TD demanded, suddenly more awake now. By that time, Tempus had managed to catch his breath.

"Last night, I was guarding the Time Realm like I always do," Tempus said. "And I felt a giant ripple through the timelines, followed by an awful cold feeling on my neck. Only a few seconds after that, I started to hear whispering, before the timeline shifted just enough for me to notice, and I picked up on a death that is going to happen in the very near future."

TD pieced the rest of the puzzle together and his eyes widened.

"And Jules is the target... Where is she now?" he demanded, accidentally waking Twilight due to the tone of voice he used.

"Mmm? What's going on?" she asked sleepily. Instead of answering her question, Tempus just said, "Death, curse, Jules," before looking back to TD. "I think she should be in her private quarters."

"Take me there," TD told him, and it was clear he was not asking. Tempus nodded, black lightning beginning to arc around him as he prepared to take off at super speed, reaching a hoof out to touch TD so he'd come with him.

"Wait!" Twilight called, now awake herself. "Take me with you two."

TD looked back, then held out his hoof for her to take, which she accepted without hesitation. Tempus gave her a small smile, before he took off in a flash of black lightning, skidding to a stop outside of the door to Jules's private quarters, before freezing as he cocked his head.

"That's strange..." He murmured, his eyes narrowing. "I'm picking up on Timestopper's magic signature in this area... but he should be where I had him and Task Force Omega bunk while we try and formulate our next battle strategy..."

"Why does everything go wrong?" TD groaned aloud. "What is it now? Pixies?!"

"Here's the strange thing... his magical signature's off... almost like..." Tempus trailed off, before his eyes widened in realization. "TD! Blast the door down! That curse decided to get a better form to do its job!"

TD didn't need to be told twice.

"Ha-di!" he shouted, and the door exploded completely, then he rushed in without a second's hesitation. Standing over the limp body of Jules's pony form was Timestopper, and the black Alicorn turned to look at them, before grinning wickedly.

 _"You're too late,"_ He spoke in a voice that was definitely not his own. _"But I think I'll take you three out as well."_

"Like Tartarus you will," Tempus suddenly growled as he thrust his horn towards Timestopper, as a sudden beam of white flames slammed into the Alicorn, who let out a hoarse screech and stumbled backwards, collapsing eventually.

"Curse is gone," Tempus muttered. "I sent it where it belong."

But TD wasn't listening, as he simply fell on his knees over Jules's body.

"No... Jules, no..." he whispered, the tears already falling down his face. Twilight walked over beside him and leaned against him as a means to help comfort him, but in truth she was almost breaking herself. Tempus stood silently nearby, before he shook his head.

"No, I won't allow this." He said firmly, his horn lighting up as a swirling blue portal suddenly appeared. "Follow me. We're setting this right."

"What are you going to do?" TD asked him.

"I may have been cheeky and set up a way so that only those that deserved it went to my afterlife," Tempus explained, turning to face the portal and speaking over his shoulder. "And I know for a fact that both Queen Sunset Shimmer and Jules deserved it."

"Wait... you mean...?" TD started.

"Yes. I can bring both of them back." Tempus said softly. "We just have to find them first... and it's possible my sister or your friends and family will assist us."

TD stood to his feet.

"Then let's do it, before I try something else that's quite rash," he stated. "With Jules gone and the balance shifted..." He looked to himself as he reverted to a human form. "I can feel my power growing dangerously high. And if not stopped... I may end up taking the fight to a place where I'd get killed doing so..."

"William..." Twilight spoke sternly. "You'll do no such thing."

"We'll get her back TD, I promise you." Tempus said softly, before he leapt into the portal. Twilight followed suit, with TD looking back to Jules's body for a moment and growling.

"Atlantia... you will pay for this," he growled, then he followed suit.

* * *

When they came out of the portal on the other side, they found themselves standing in a clearing similar to one of the fields you would find around Ponyville. Tempus raised his head and closed his eyes for a second, before saying "I need both of you to stay calm. Something strange is about to happen, but know that it's still me. Okay?"

"Okay..." TD nodded.

"Just do what you have to do," Twilight answered. Tempus nodded, before his mane flickered and suddenly burst into dark blue flames, his tail doing the same. The chestplate he wore suddenly turned inky black as the same darkness rippled across his body, turning into battle armor. Finally, his entire form turned into white flames, although it was still obvious he was an Alicorn. He turned to look at them, and when he opened his eyes they were orbs of green flame.

"This is what I look like when I do my job monitoring Life and Death from here, however infrequent that is," He said, before pointing a hoof towards where a small path led into a wooded area. "That way. It's possible we'll find some who can help us."

"Whoa... and I thought you were bad before," TD chuckled. Twilight rolled her eyes and followed after him. They continued along the path until Tempus slowed, raising his head as if sensing something nearby.

"We're close," He murmured to his companions. "There should be a clearing up ahead. If I'm right, and we came out in the place I wanted to... well, we'll find Jules in no time at all."

"How's that?" TD asked, before suddenly he was answered by a flash of golden light and standing before them was a long-gone figure from his Equestria.

"No. Bucking. Way." TD muttered.

"Celestia!" Twilight called, embracing her former mentor without a second thought.

"Hello Twilight, and William," she greeted. "It's good to see you again, my friends."

"Told you," Tempus smirked, before nodding to Celestia. "Tia. We need your help. Or more accurately, William needs your help."

Celestia nodded gravely. "I know whom it is you seek, both souls in fact. They arrived only a short while back. I think you'll find them up in... Canterlot with the rest of the Elements that are here."

"Really?" TD looked overjoyed, then asked, "Wait... is there anything I should be concerned about down here? Anything dangerous?"

"Who knows?" Celestia answered him with a smile. "I never bothered to find out."

"This is a peaceful place, so there is nothing to worry about," Tempus said. "Tia, you coming with us?"

"Mmm... why not?" she asked with a smile.

"Come on then!" TD called impatiently. Tempus rolled his eyes, before with a flash of dark-blue flame (which seemed to have replaced Tempus's normal magic in his afterlife), they appeared directly inside the doors of Canterlot Castle. Tempus looked around, before his form turned back to normal except his armor.

"Hurts to hold that for to long," He said in way of explanation. "The armor however is real, so I don't need to do anything about it."

"I see that..." TD started, but then stopped when a cloud of feathers appeared in front of him, and then cleared to reveal several figures in front of them at once.

"Ow... my eyes..." TD complained. "Warn me next time please..."

There was a sudden squeal as a white pegasus ran forwards, embracing TD tightly.

"William..." Jules sobbed, her eyes tearing up. "You came for me..."

Meanwhile, an Alicorn as tall as Celestia herself stepped towards them, her fiery mane waving slightly as she smiled, her cyan eyes twinkling slightly.

"Jules...?" TD asked, almost not believing it. "Please tell me this is real."

"It's real Dad," one of the figures spoke up, revealing itself to be his son Zachary. "Hard to believe, but it is."

"We were caught off guard," Sunset said as she came up beside TD, turning her head to look down at Jules, who was sobbing out of happiness now. "We weren't able to fight back quick enough, or even defend ourselves."

"What... happened?" Twilight asked, while TD just hugged Jules back tightly and cooed her too softly for them to understand.

"We woke up due to sensing some sort of disturbance, to find Timestopper in the room." Sunset explained. "Before we realized what was happening, he had already grabbed us in his magic, and the next thing we knew we were waking up here."

"But why go for Jules?" Twilight asked. "Why not go for me?"

"Because he's disrupting the balance, and he knows it'll hurt me too," TD replied. "Sure, shifting the balance gives me more power than all the Guardians again... but that's what he's hoping for. The last time that happened, I was their enemy; it'll only make them fear me again."

"Plus, Atlantia knows that I was part of Jules." Sunset said, her face falling as she looked away. "Me being The Traveler caused Jules to be able to use my powers, so he knew that killing me he would be able to kill a Guardian... and the most powerful one at that." The Alicorn sighed sadly, as she dropped her head, a tear falling from her eye. "This is all on me William... I'm sorry."

"No... it's not your fault Sunset," TD told her. "It's mine. If I hadn't betrayed the order... Jules wouldn't have needed to merge with you to stay hidden in the first place. I caused this..."

"Well, unless you'd like to stay here for any longer, I suggest that we should go back." Tempus said dryly.

"Wait... we can just leave with them just like that?" TD asked with disbelief.

"Is there a problem with that?" Twilight inquired.

"No... I just feel that it's too easy," TD remarked.

"My afterlife, my rules." Tempus said with a smirk. "I'm a lot more lenient than the Reapers, especially when it's an unfair death."

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for?" TD asked. "Let's go!"

Tempus smiled, before he dipped his head towards Tia, Zach, and the others.

"It was nice seeing you all again," He said. "Maybe one day soon I'll drop back in and we can talk some."

"Here's to hoping," Zach agreed with a nod. Tempus lit up his horn, and with a flash of light they reappeared in Jules's private quarters, and the Alicorn winced as he rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, that was a bit more strenuous than I expected." He said. "I'm just going to go back to my room and pass out for an hour or two. See you after I wake up."

"Okay..." Twilight remarked, before looking to TD who was still holding Jules. Though at the moment, it was unclear if he realized she was back again for real. Tempus smiled wearily, before he shot off in a burst of black lightning. After a few seconds, Sunset spoke up.

"William... I need to talk to Jules," She said softly. "Just for a few minutes, then you can hug her again."

"Oh... okay..." TD nodded, then (reluctantly) released the white pegasus and took a step back. Jules walked up to Sunset, who dropped her head and spoke to the pegasus in a tone so quiet it was impossible to hear what she was saying. The Alicorn put a hoof to Jules's chest, and the pegasus gave a start and took a few steps back. Sunset smiled, before raising her head and looking straight at TD.

 _"Take care of her for me,"_ She said to him telepathically. _"She's like a little sister to me."_

 _"Of course. I'd protect her with my life,"_ TD answered back. Sunset smiled, before she straightened up fully, and in a flash of red, yellow, and blue lightning she took off, her lightning quickly turning purple before she vanished with a loud crack. Jules turned and hurried back to TD, nuzzling up against him happily.

"Uh... what was that about?" TD asked her, hugging her again. "Are you two related or something?"

"No... she just gave me this," Jules said, as she raised her hoof, and with a slight cracking sound arcs of red, blue, and yellow lightning began to crackle around it. "She duplicated her powers as Traveler and gave them to me... and then she went back to her home."

"Oh..." TD nodded. "So... now you're separated from her?"

Jules nodded, before hugging TD tightly, a sob escaping from her throat.

"I thought... I thought when he killed us I'd never get to see you again..." She said softly.

"Death cannot stop love. All it can do is delay it for awhile," TD told her.

"Ahem!" Twilight coughed, causing them to look over at her.

"Oh, sorry. Forgetting there's two mares in the room now," TD remarked sheepishly. Jules sheepishly looked at Twilight, her cheeks flushing.

"Hi Twilight," She said softly.

"Hi," Twilight answered, giving her own blush.

"So..." Jules said, glancing at TD, before looking at Twilight. "William, maybe... maybe Twilight and I could have some time to get to know each other better? So that we at least understand more that the other isn't a threat to our relationship with you."

"Oh, of course!" TD agreed. "Take your time."

He released Jules and then walked out of the room, closing the door in the process. Twilight looked to Jules and smiled.

"So, what's on your mind?" she asked. Jules smiled slightly, but her eyes showed what she truly felt inside; the happy light that was always in them seemed splintered slightly.

"Just... wanted to talk," She said, her smile wavering the slightest bit. "We haven't really ever had a chance to get to know each other and try to become friends."

"That is true," Twilight agreed. "Things did start off rather quickly."

Jules nodded, before without warning she just started crying, dropping onto the ground as she sobbed.

"What am I kidding?" She sobbed. "I can't do this!" It was obvious her recent experience had broken something inside her; Jules, the strong and resolute Guardian of Order, had been reduced to a broken soul.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked her, trotting over to her with concern.

"I... I can't keep this up..." Jules sobbed, covering her head with her wings. "I'm not the leader, this proves that! A leader wouldn't be caught off guard! I'm a horrible leader!"

"Hey, that's not true," Twilight told her. "You're a great leader! Just because you're caught off guard doesn't mean you're a terrible leader. Everyone makes mistakes at times. Even I do, and I'm one of the leaders of Equestria myself."

"Bu... but I died!" Jules sobbed, uncovering her head and looking at Twilight with a tear-streaked face. "I died Twilight! I... that's a mistake one shouldn't make!"

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it," Twilight assured her. "Sometimes, even as the leader, we can't do everything on our own. That's what our friends are for, and those whom we lead." She gave a sigh. "I died too once, and there was nothing I could do on my part. The only way I am still alive now is because somepony had to save me from the fate that had fallen upon me." She looked to Jules somewhat sternly now. "It's not your fault this happened. You couldn't have known, and there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

Jules sniffed a couple of times, before she let a small smile across her face. The pegasus made eye contact with Twilight, and once more the Guardian of Order's eyes held a measured look with an inner happy light.

"Thanks Twilight... for all of that," Jules said, sitting up. "I don't know if this will sound weird, but..." The pegasus trailed off, before continuing. "When I went to the version of Equestria where I hid all those years, its Twilight became one of my closest friends... which is why it hit me hard when... when she was murdered." She smiled at Twilight. "I guess I see this as a second chance... to rebuild the friendship I had then with a different Twilight, one that I share a single, important thing with," She paused again, before finishing. "The person I love..." She trailed off as her eyes looked into the distance as she relived a memory. After a few seconds, she looked back to Twilight.

"So... what do you want to talk about now?" Jules asked, smiling. "Because I have ten thousand years worth of knowledge and memories that I'd love to share."

"Well… I suppose we could talk a little more about… our arrangement," Twilight noted. "I know I gave you the green light, but we never got to talk much about it either."

"Oh… right," Jules said, smiling sheepishly. "So… you want to start that?"

"Okay. How do you feel about the whole thing?" Twilight inquired. "Because I'm mostly indifferent in some regards. Blame my world's ideals and upbringing for that."

"I guess after ten thousand years of being alive…" Jules said, thinking. "I guess I've slightly become a bit desensitized to strange relationship setups."

Twilight nodded, then asked with a somewhat serious tone, "Have you figured out where you're going to keep in contact after this? William tells me you wish to go back to our Equestria, but where would you go?"

"Ponyville, if you wouldn't mind me being extremely close to both you and William," Jules replied softly. "I always have liked Ponyville, even when I had to stay disguised as Sunset back on my last home and rule from Canterlot."

"It is that kind of place you always want to come back to, isn't it?" Twilight remarked with a smile.

"It is," Jules agreed, smiling back. Twilight then lost her smile for a moment.

"There is one detail about this arrangement I never bothered to think about before," she admitted. "And that's whether or not we'd be… sharing him. In some sense." She paused, then added, "And the fact you're not exactly married to him or anything."

"Oh…" Jules said, rubbing the back of her neck as she blushed. "I, uh… never actually put any thought into that either…"

Twilight giggled. "Guess who's gonna have to make arrangements back home?" She shook her head in amusement. "Well, at least it gives Pinkie Pie an excuse to leave the hive again."

"True…" Jules said, smiling, even though her face was still flushed. "So… anything you'd like to know from my years of knowledge? Because I'm willing to share." A smirk crossed her face.

"Oh, you," Twilight smirked back, then she asked, "Maybe you could tell me how you two met? William… has not been too keen on details about anything involving you up until recently." Her smirk faded into a more saddened expression. "He doesn't say it aloud, but coming back here… meeting you again... I can sense it has brought back a lot of memories to him, much of which are sad ones or that brings some form of regret to him."

Jules's smirk faded as well, before she offered Twilight a small smile as she held out a hoof, which started to glow with her Guardian magic.

"I can do better than just _tell_ you about when William and I first met," she said, her eyes gleaming. Immediately knowing what Jules was getting at, Twilight managed a smile.

"Alright… do it," she said. Jules nodded, before she put her hoof on Twilight's shoulder as she closed her eyes in concentration, before their surrounding turned bright white as she cast the spell to show her memory to Twilight.

* * *

On some planet far from Earth, there was a series of explosions and other crazy things happening in an open field in a magical realm which many reading this would recognize: Narnia, the land of Talking Beasts. While the explosions and the like sounded serious, no one was in any danger; those sounds came not from a battle, but from one who was testing the limits of his abilities. And that figure in question was a human boy, around fifteen or sixteen years of age with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing clothing that was not native to that world; clothing from Earth which consisted of blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt. Currently, he was practicing some crazy forms of magic that he had been gifted almost least seven years prior back in his own world.

Unknown to him, standing just a few feet away was the alicorn and white pegasus from the present; both were seemingly solid to themselves, but to the human boy they were invisible, as silent as a grave, and as solid as the air itself.

 _"So this is when you first met him?"_ Twilight inquired, looking around at the area. _"I don't believe I've seen this world before, but I may have heard of it."_

 _"It's called Narnia,"_ Jules said, before nodding in one direction. _"And now I come into the picture."_

As she said that, a massive white wolf padded into view, its silver eyes focused on the human boy, holding a knowledgeable look. The boy, who was a younger version of TD (in case it wasn't obvious), stopped his training and looked to the wolf for a moment before smiling.

"Hello there," he greeted kindly. "What brings you out here, friend?"

The wolf blinked at him once, before replying. "To see what was going on here. You have some powerful magic," The voice was female.

"Indeed," the boy agreed. "I myself am not entirely sure why I was given this power… Aslan tells me that I have some kind of purpose or future ahead of me involving these powers, but…" He looked to his hands and chuckled. "...all I know is that sometimes it's fun to mess with reality. Though I can see how this could be used to help others."

"Aslan is wise with what he says, and there surely is a way you could use your powers to the benefit of others," The wolf said, her voice staying level and calm. This confused TD and he gave her a newfound expression.

"Any normal Talking Beast would have been excited to know that I have even spoken with Aslan," he noted, then looked at her as if to scrutinize her. "You're not from this world, are you? No, not with that energy you're giving off…"

 _"Insightive as always,"_ Twilight chuckled from nearby, though (of course) they couldn't hear her.

The wolf smiled toothily, before with a flash of white light it turned into a human girl who looked to be around the age of sixteen. She stood up from the crouch she was in, her emerald green eyes focused on TD as she brushed her long brown hair behind her ear. She was wearing white sneakers, jeans, and a white t-shirt, but the most noticeable feature was the sheathed sword on her hip, white light emitting from where the blade disappeared into it.

"No, I'm not from this world." The girl said, smirking. TD stepped back in shock.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Okay, I expected many things, but a rather pretty girl was not one of them!" He then looked embarrassed. "Sorry… I just say whatever comes to mind sometimes… Who are you?"

"Jules," The girl said, standing at her full height as her eyes scrutinized him. "Guardian of Order, founder of the Guardians of Existence."

"Guardian of- wait a second!" TD gave a small frown. "You wouldn't happen to be associated with a strange alien-like creature who claimed to be the Guardian of Chaos, would you?"

"He was the other founder of the Guardians of Existence," Jules said, her gaze clouding over. "You know what became of him?"

TD sighed and hung his head. "Sadly, yes. He's… been dead for seven years or so, I think. I don't remember the exact time, but… he was dying when I found him. He said… I was the one to take his place…"

Jules nodded, her face grim as she took a few seconds, obviously mourning the loss of her fellow founder, before she spoke.

"Then you are to become what he was," she said as her hand dropped to her sword. Without any warning, she drew it, revealing a three-and-a-half foot bladed that glowed with a bright white light. TD backed away for a moment and eyed her with a critical look.

"Wh- what's going on?" he demanded. Jules eyed him, before she spoke again, her tone still measured and betraying nothing of what she was feeling.

"In due time," she said. "You shall understand."

 _"To be honest, in hindsight it would have been a lot better to be straightforward."_ Jules said to Twilight.

 _"No kidding,"_ Twilight replied with a chuckle. _"Though he's a hypocrite to do so himself, he hates mysteries like that."_

"Oh good… a Master Oogway wannabe," TD muttered, then looked to Jules. "Alright then. What do we do then?"

"Kneel," Jules said, making a motion with her sword. TD gave her a look, then did as was asked when he realized how serious the situation was. Jules moved her swords blade to be just above TD's left shoulder, then his right shoulder, and finally above his head. As she did, she spoke in a voice that carried a heavy undertone of authority and power.

"As the leader and founder of the council, and maintainer of balance and Order, I dub you as Guardian of Chaos, both in your world, and throughout all Existence." She lowered her sword to her side before gesturing to him. "Rise, Guardian of Existence."

TD stood to his feet, looking to Jules from the past with a look of slight disbelief. Jules sheathed her sword as she rested a hand on his shoulder, her eyes staring into his.

"Learn what I can teach you, so that you may become a great Guardian one day," She said firmly.

"Alright," TD nodded, then seemed to realize something. "Will I be able to return to my home at all? I mean, seeing new worlds is great and all... but..."

"You will," Jules said, a small smile crossing her face. "But know that your duties as Guardian are of high priority. If I call upon you, you _must_ come."

"Uh... how do you call me? You don't even know my name," TD told her.

"I call upon the Guardians, and you shall sense it," Jules said.

"Well... alright then. But... what shall you call me then?" TD asked her.

 _"Even I'm surprised he didn't give out his real name back then,"_ Twilight grumbled slightly. _"But then again, he did just defeat the Nameless One not too long ago, and I suppose he was being cautious, in case you were a friend of his."_

"True," Jules said softly.

"I shall call you Chaos," Past Jules said with a small smile.

"Chaos? Does that have to do with my Guardian powers?" TD (or Chaos, at the time) inquired.

"Yes," Jules said. "Most go by their Guardian power. I am the only one who goes by my true name."

Chaos thought for a moment, then smiled. "I think that will do for now then."

"Good. Then it is time for me to introduce you to the others," Jules said as she held out her hand to him. Chaos hesitated for a moment, then he took her hand.

 _"And the rest seems to be history with you two,"_ Twilight remarked with a small chuckle.

 _"It is,"_ Jules said, giggling. _"_ _Shall I take us back?"_

 _"I think so. He's told me most of the rest,"_ Twilight nodded.

Jules nodded, before with a flash of light the two's surroundings returned to Jules' room. The Guardian of Order smiled slightly as Twilight, her eyes gleaming slightly.  
"Does that explain some of the answers to your questions?" She asked.

"Yes, it does," Twilight agreed. Jules opened her mouth to say something, before there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Michael Watcher.

"I need you two to come with me please," The Pyrunian said as he turned and started to walk off. Twilight raised an eyebrow, then sighed.  
"From one disaster to another," she grumbled, then started trotting after him. "Coming, Jules?"

"Yeah," Jules called as she hurried after her and Michael. The Pyrunian led them up a flight of stairs to the very top of the Guardian headquarters, where TD, Tempus, Sundav, and Mortem were already waiting for them. Mortem was tied down and Tempus was holding his silver necklace as well, which explained off the bat just how serious the situation was for them currently.

"Are you sure this is the safest idea?" TD inquired aloud, not yet noticing Twilight and Jules enter. "This room may have been used for dangerous experiments, including my own, but that doesn't mean it's a good thing."

"He's agreed to the risks," Tempus said, and Mortem nodded.

"I'm willing to take the risks this will bring," Mortem said, smiling grimly. "After all, I've got my father's reckless streak."

"And my craziness, apparently," Red's voice suddenly spoke up, startling them for a moment as they had not expected the hedgehog's presence nor heard him enter.

 **"Red, one of these days I will blast you."** Sundav muttered.

"Hey, no one torches the hedgehog, no matter how much he deserves it," TD warned, then noticed the alicorn and Guardian of Order who had entered. "Oh, hey girls. You're just in time."

"In time for what...?" Jules asked warily.

"Finding out how to take down Atlantia for good," TD replied, then looked to Mortem. "You may start when ready."

"William, whatever you're doing... don't make me regret not stopping you," Twilight sighed.

"You may when you see this," Mortem said with a wry smile, before he closed his eyes as he ignited his horn, speaking silently without making any sounds. While waiting, TD seemed to be mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling I'm not going to like this..." Jules said as she shifted to human form, drawing her sword and gripping the hilt tightly.

After a while, Mortem's eyes suddenly turned a solid orange color and he grinned in a manner that was unsettling. Then, a familiar voice spoke.

"William. Nice to see you again," the voice of the Nameless One spoke. TD growled a bit, and both Twilight and Jules specifically could tell he was trying to keep himself composed. Even the others could sense the slight change in the atmosphere, which had gone from tense to dangerous.

"Nameless. You're lucky you're in someone else's body currently," the Guardian of Chaos said bluntly. Tempus stood nearby as he slipped Mortem's necklace over his neck, his eyes turning pure silver as he stood ready to keep Nameless in check if necessary. Jules gripped her sword's hilt even tighter as the blade shone a bit brighter, the Guardian of Order tense and ready to attack if needed.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of being released again, if only temporarily?" Nameless asked with a smirk plastered on Mortem's face, already antagonizing them.

"I need you to tell me where your secret weapon is located," TD said bluntly. As he expected, Nameless laughed loud and clear at his request.

"And why would I do that for you?" the alien asked between laughs.

"Because if you don't," Tempus suddenly spoke up, before pointing at Jules. "You can face her."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Nameless scoffed.

"William, what do you think of this?" Tempus asked, glancing at his friend. "Nameless gets to fight Jules in Mortem's body. He wins, he tells us nothing. Jules wins, he tells us where it's located."

"But in the process, you hurt your son. And no offense Jules, but he'd mop the floor with you," TD stated, turning to the Guardian of Order in the process.

"Mortem is tougher than you'd think," Tempus said, before falling silent as Jules spoke.

"We'll see William," She said, before pointing her blade at Nameless. "Would you accept those terms in a binding oath?"

"Hmm... not really," the Nameless One chuckled. "It wouldn't be a fair fight."

TD growled. Nameless was a clever SOB if he had ever seen one. However, he did have one more card to play…

"We both know what happens to you if he wins, Nameless. You won't last for more than a week," TD pointed out.

The alien was silent for a moment, then said, "And neither will you."

 **"If he wins, what is the likelihood any of the Guardians present here will still be alive?"** Sundav asked pointedly.

"Nameless," TD continued, ignoring Sundav, "...you're smart. Have you ever heard the saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"William, one of these days, you'll find that phrase works both ways," Nameless remarked, and for a while he looked towards Red, who seemed to be trying to hold back the urge to punch him in the face; he had hinted towards something that the hedgehog didn't like.

"Enough arguing," Michael said from where he stood, his gun in hand. "Either we work together and defeat Atlantia, or we don't and most everyone here dies. Which would you rather have? The Guardians keeping the balance of Existence, or Atlantia destroying everything for the sake of power?"

"As much as I would love to see you pummeled..." Nameless started, then sighed and said, "Edge of the Universe. Sector Charlie, x-275, y-429. Your hedgehog friend knows what it means. I'll see you all in Hell when this is over."

"I doubt it, but just in case give Chrysalis my regards when you return," TD answered.

Mortem shuddered as his eyes returned to normal, before he said in a shaky voice, "Never. Again. Am I Channeling a villain. Please promise me that."

"Sorry, but I can't make that promise personally," TD apologized, then looked over at Red. "What was he saying?"

"Quiet, guys. I'm thinking," the hedgehog told them, and then they noticed his spines vibrating along with his thoughtful expression. After a moment, he stopped and looked to them. "You ever heard about the Edge of the Universe in DC comics?"

"As much as I'd love to because of this," Michael said as his hand vibrated at super speed as lightning crackled around it. "No, I haven't."

"Well, that's what he's talking about," Red explained. "While we probably haven't visited it yet, there is a DC universe in this multiverse. And he's talking about said edge. Out there is a ship- no, a research station that he uses. Atlantia cannot go there, because it's surrounded by a shield which uses the same technology as the weapon you're looking for to expose his weakness. That's why Atlantia was unable to stop its creation, as well as why Nameless managed to create much of the other tech we saw used against us when he attacked."

"And you know all of this how?" Twilight inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Red answered. "Oh, and just because Atlantia can't go there doesn't mean his minions can't. Because they can and will. Thankfully, I don't think Eternity would go. The Eternity Stones have a negative reaction to their wielder around that place."

"I'll get _The Vengeance_ ready for a trip," Michael said, grinning. "Anybody willing to join me on a trip to a possible death trap?"

"You know I'm in," TD said.

"I'm coming with you," Twilight told him.

"And... I'll decide whether or not to help you guys... again," Red shrugged.

"I'm going," Tempus said, along with Sundav muttering, **"If I die in a different universe from her... Chrissy will kill me. Fine."**

"And I'm going as well," Jules said firmly.

"Alright, we have our task force. Let's do this," TD nodded, then looked to Michael. "Technically, we could get there faster without _The Vengeance_ , but since I guarantee the Dalek would be sent there, it's gonna be needed."

"Well, then you'll need more than one ship to take on that fleet," Red stated. "I'll get Suzie to fire up my own ship."

"Suzie?" a chorus of voices inquired.

"Yeah. She's... Cindy's replacement, since Cindy is no longer working for me," Red explained.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Michael said, slinging his gun over his back.

* * *

The once-evil clone of Screwball, who had recently decided to go by the nickname "Topsy" to avoid confusion, sat in one of the chambers that had been provided for her at the Guardian HQ while looking a bit downcast. Not just for the fact that she had almost attempted to kill Joy and his daughter, but also of the fact that she felt a bit lonely. Even though she was treated well, she still couldn't help but feel like she was an outsider to the rest of the present company at the HQ. No one seemed to care for her as much as she wanted - no, that she needed. For so long, she had felt neglected, and now she craved the opportunity to feel otherwise. But would that opportunity ever come? Would she ever find someone to love that loved her back? These thoughts and more taunted her mentally, making her want to cry aloud.

Which she did eventually, not caring who heard. It wasn't like they actually cared anyways. It was then when she heard a knock at the door of her chambers.

"Hmm… Topsy?" a voice well-recognized to her called her. "Can I come in?"

Topsy lifted her head at the voice and looked towards the door.

"Joy?" she asked, then said, "Come in… but only if you're alone…"

There was silence for a couple of seconds before she heard his reply.

"Okay..." As soon as the reply came the door was opened and the human in question entered the room. "See… no one's here with me at the moment…"

"Good," Topsy nodded, looking at the floor.

Joy came a little closer to her standing a few steps away from where she was sitting at the moment, and asked, "Hmm… are you feeling… alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she demanded angrily, then realized her outburst and sighed. "I'm sorry… I'm not in a good mood right now."

"It's… alright," Joy said, not looking too shocked at her outburst. "...been there before… Can't say that I was in the same pain as you… but I can guess how upset one can be because of it…"

"It's not that…" she said, sounding more open to him as she carried on. "It's that… no one really cares about what happens to me. No one. Not even Daddy cared when he was brought out of his stone prison. I… I want to feel like I actually matter to someone… anyone… but that's never the case…"

"It's not true… I do..." Joy was about to say something else, then he paused to seemingly evade whatever he was gonna say. "What I mean is… that you do matter. There are some who actually care about what happened to you-"

"You… you care?" Topsy asked him with disbelief. "What… but- Even after I tried to kill you and kidnap your daughter…?"

"It might be true…" Joy replied to her. "...but you never wanted to do that… Darkness had messed up your mind, and you weren't able to think straight…" He then looked towards the roof for a moment. "So, at least for me and Screwball, you're not the one to blame…"

"You say that… but the truth is… I _did_ want revenge, you know…" she stated. "Maybe not to that extent… but it was there."

"Maybe… but I do believe you wouldn't ever try to kill anyone, let alone destroy a world…" Joy told her with a reassuring tone. "As for the revenge you wanted upon me, if you still hold a grudge against me, or my family… I'm the one to blame for that, standing right in front of you. No magic, no shield… you're free to have your revenge, and I won't stop you at all… I can stand almost anything, but I really can't stand someone as yourself suffering because of me…"

Topsy looked at him with a gleam in her eyes, as if thinking about what he had said to her. He felt her magic building up around her for a brief moment… then dispersing as if it had never happened.

"I… I… I can't…" she sobbed. "I just can't…"

"Why?" Joy asked softly.

"Because… you're just… too kind… and too willing to please…" Topsy answered between sobs. "I can't kill you now… It'd only leave me all alone again…"

Joy managed a small smile at this, and came a little more closer to her before kneeling to her level. "If that's what you want… then you are not alone anymore… I may not be the best friend around… but I can at least try to be, if that makes you feel any better…"

Topsy looked at him and her expression turned into a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" she said with gratitude. "Thank you… Zane…"

"It's..." Joy was almost about to correct her for call him by his birth name, but for some reason he decided not to and let her enjoy the moment as she pleased before he returned the hug, wrapping one of his arms around her as if in reassurance, and muttered to himself. "Nevermind."

Topsy just nuzzled him gently in a friendly manner, as she let the rest of her tears flow in silence and just being happy that she was finally wanted by someone. Joy nuzzled her back in same manner just to comfort her, and after a couple of minutes he released from the hug, seemingly blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Well… I hope you feel better now…"

"Yeah… I do…" Topsy agreed with a nod, then realized how embarrassing the situation really was. They were in a room by themselves, she was an alternate version of someone he now called his wife, and they had been hugging… She quickly pulled away with a furious blush.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" she apologized quickly. "I just now realized how awkward this must be for you…"

"It's alright… and thanks," Joy let out a sheepish chuckle at this, as he got up again.

"Uh… thanks for what?" she asked him with confusion.

"Hmm… for… realizing the situation before... I had to say it myself…" he said, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner. "...that would feel even more awkward…"

"Oh… you're welcome," Topsy replied.

"Well, I guess, I better be going now, before anyone starts to make assumptions…" Joy said, then he went towards the door, but stopped as he was just one step away from the door, and looked at her once again. "By the way, if you ever need to talk to me again, I will most likely be in the hall with the others… given no bad stuff occurs at the time…"

Then without waiting for her reply, he opened the door and went outside the room. Topsy watched him go, smiling all the while.

"He really is a nice human," she said aloud to herself. "Or at least, the nicest I've ever known. I… I really think we will make good friends… assuming he doesn't die in this war…"

* * *

 **At Atlantia's Palace**

"Base? What do you mean, a base?" Facilier demanded from one of the Weeping Angels back at Atlantia's headquarters.

"It's true, sir. There is a base that is clearly of the Nameless One's design," the statue told him. "We're willing to bet it's where your weapon is."

Atlantia sat on his throne, the dragon tapping one of the armrests of it thoughtfully.

 _ **"How bad are the losses we suffered in the last attack?"**_ He growled coldly.

 **"More than I can count, yet not so much that we are powerless,"** Apophis replied. **"We can still fight."**

"And I have yet to be killed," Mephiles pointed out.

"But we need more than just you guys," Setne argued. "We can't make infinite demons or Dalek!"

 _ **"I can handle that,"**_ Atlantia said darkly, before he snarled. _**"**_ _ **Servant, come."**_

There was a sound of fire, and then a dark purple image appeared, which made many of the villains gasp in surprise.

"Infinite..." Facilier breathed.

 _ **"Go to this base,"**_ Atlantia growled at her, his eyes glowing brightly. _**"If they show up, give them a licking they won't forget anytime soon."**_

The wraith that had been Infinite nodded slowly, then in a ball of flames she shot up into the sky and soon disappeared from view.

"Anyone else you want to send there?" Facilier inquired. "I hear the Weeping Angels would be perfect if they can get the power offline."

Atlantia tapped a claw on his thrones armrest, before pointing at Mephiles.

 ** _"Can you hack its system using the Pyrunian technology we have at our disposal currently?"_** He growled.

"Not where I stand, but I can grant them access to the facility without entering the field," Mephiles answered.

"Whoa, one problem boss!" Bill Cipher spoke up. "I recognize this area and the base situated there, and I must warn you; it's built to keep things in, and not to keep us out. I'm willing to bet something is or was housed there, something dangerous."

"Not dangerous enough for us to be concerned," Mephiles chuckled.

Atlantia nodded slowly, before saying, **_"_** ** _Do it Mephiles. Now, who else would be willing to go?"_**

"I'll go," Eternity said from where he leaned against a wall, twirling his staff in one hand. "It should be easy to wipe the walls with them."

"Your staff cannot enter the facility, unless you want it forced from your grasp," Bill Cipher warned. Eternity smiled, before he set his staff aside and cracked his knuckles, magic illuminating his fingers.

"Who said I _need_ the staff?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **TD: Sorry for the long wait, y'all. Having no internet on my end sucks, so it majorly delayed us.**

 ***Song by DisneyFanatic2364. I only changed one word, but otherwise it's not mine.**


	10. Sector Charlie, x-275, y-429

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope."

"Are we there-"

"William, the more you ask, the longer it will take," Twilight finally scolded as they waited for arrival at their destination on board Michael's ship.

"I'm sorry," TD said. "I'm just so bored."

Michael glanced over from the chair where he was controlling the ship, before pressing a few buttons and turning around in it as the ships controls started operating on their own.

"Just be glad you're on the bridge TD," the Pyrunian said. "I don't often let people in here while I'm flying."

"And yet you allowed the hedgehog when you first managed to get this thing flying again," TD noted.

"William, don't be rude," Twilight chided.

"The hedgehog understands Pyrunian tech," Michael muttered, before calling out. "Frost! Time until destination?"

"Destination arrival is in T-minus two minutes," a female AI's voice spoke up.

"Thank you Frost," Michael said, before tapping his computer. "Red! What sort of possible defenses will this base have? I don't want to get _The Vengeance_ torn up if I can avoid it."

"Well, that's the thing," Red's voice spoke up as the hedgehog's face appeared, showing his own command deck from his own ship. "It seems that the defenses are in a kind of lock-down mode. It shouldn't fire at us if we approach, but it won't let us leave either."

"Keeping us in, instead of keeping us out," TD mused. "That's deviously clever to use on raiders."

"Hmm..." Michael said thoughtfully. "Frost, if I get you a foothold into the system, can you manage to get the defenses changed enough so that we'll be able to leave when we need to?"

"I can certainly try, sir," Frost answered.

"And me! Two AI's are better than one," a second female voice called, this time from over Red's coms. It sounded cheerful in nature.

"Let's just not die during this," Michael said, smirking slightly. "Frost? Charge up the handheld weapons we have in storage, okay?"

"Yes sir," Frost answered. TD chuckled, then he spoke into a coms unit he had acquired from Red.

"So, I take it we all know the drill?" he inquired.

"Yeah, we know it." Tempus's voice came back. "Sundav and I are ready as backup for any big fights. We'll need to save our power in case there's anything really big we need to fight."

"That's where I come in," Jules said over the coms. "Just stick to the plan you two."

 **"Don't worry, we will."** Sundav's voice said.

"Hey, just a heads up, I got us a few extra hands," Red called up, and then two more figures stepped into view of the computer screen: a Mobian red fox with a sword and a human with a pair of mechanical gauntlets, one red-grey, the other golden yellow.

"Yet another death-trap of a mission with you guys," Diego remarked with a wry smile. "Try not to get me killed. Yang wants me back in one piece."

"And Flurry won't let me hear the end of it either," Bill added.

"Flurry?" TD and Twilight both looked to him in surprise, then the alicorn asked, "Since when?"

"Since Fiona passed away and the ban was lifted," Bill replied bluntly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"All we'd need is Steel and we'd have all the rogue personalities of both Guardians of Existence on this ship that wield Chaos magic." The Pyrunian said, chuckling. "Good to see you two."

"And you as well, old friend," Bill answered back.

"You're lucky I'm even able to be present at all," Diego remarked. "Things in Remnant have taken... a rather interesting turn, for lack of a better way to say it."

"Aka, possible destruction," Red commented, making the rogue give him a small glare.

"Destination arrival in ten seconds," Frost announced.

"Everyone get ready," Michael said as he pulled his pistol out, checking the charge on it before grunting in satisfaction. TD took a few breaths while Twilight closed her eyes in what seemed to be a kind of meditation; she was eventually floating a foot above the floor in a meditating pose. Diego did a few push ups, Bill checked the sharpness of his blade, which he seemed quite satisfied with, and Red... just pulled out a book that said _"How To Survive the Vacuum of Space For Dummies"_ on the cover. Michael stood up as he started pacing, holstering his pistol as he idly unhooked his axe from his belt and started swinging it by his side in a circular motion. Eventually, they exited hyperspace and looked ahead to see a facility of sorts in the distance, definitely of the Nameless One's design. But it was the sheer size of it that caused them to be in awe; it looked almost big enough to be only a little bigger than a dwarf planet.

"Whoa... how did we miss this?" TD asked no one in particular.

"I'm wondering that too," Michael muttered, then the Pyrunian said "Frost? Are you picking up anything on thermal sensors from inside?"

"Actually… yes," Frost admitted. "Many of them are rather large, but there's a few smaller ones. Some of them… don't seem to have much of a heat signature also. Whatever is in there, it's almost as much a prison as it is a research facility."

"Well, Nameless did like to make sure he had spared no expense," TD muttered.

Michael grunted once, before saying, "Do you see any sort of landing platform or docking station, Frost?"  
"On your right," Frost instructed, while a short distance away, Red's own ship was docking on what could only be accurately called a docking clamp, given that large braces had locked onto his ship, but seemingly with the intention of docking him safely to the facility. Michael nodded, before he sat down in his chair and took control of the ship back, guiding them close to the docking clamps before pressing a button and allowing Frost to take over to do the rest. The AI obliged and soon they had safely docked and the doors to enter the place had opened.

"Alright, let's get this over with," TD said as Twilight got out of her meditation state. On their screen, TD's rogue personalities were making their way out as well.

"Suzie, switch the ship to autopilot and meet us out there," Red instructed. "Everyone else, if I'm correct about the layout of the place, we should see each other within a few seconds upon entry on foot. See you there!"

"Will do," TD replied on the coms, as he was already halfway down to the doors. Michael rolled his eyes and followed TD, as the rest of their group soon joined them from wherever they had been during the trip. Before they left the ship, Michael grabbed two duffel bags from a locker in the wall and slung the straps over his shoulder.

"Extra weaponry," He said with a smirk. "Never know when we'll need it."

"Amen, brother," TD agreed, having reached the deck with the rest of those present on the journey. For obvious reasons, they decided it would be safer if they left the ship as a group and tried not to get separated from each other.

"Are you ready?" he asked them all, giving a glance at all of them, although his gaze stayed on Jules for a second longer.

"I'm ready," Tempus said, nodding while Sundav nodded as well.

"You didn't need to ask," Michael said, chuckling as he un-holstered his pistol.

"I'm ready to get this war over," Jules said levelly, before grinning. "So, yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay…" TD nodded, then as the doors opened with a click, he lead the way through the facility, Twilight trotting beside him. They had done a buddy system, and whether because she rigged it or simply because she was lucky, Twilight had gotten TD as her companion. To be fair though, she would have stuck with him anyways, regardless of what anyone said; she was stubborn that way. The insides were lit up a bit, but it also had plenty of low lighting to suggest that the place had not been operating properly for some time. To their left, Red, Bill, and Diego met up with them in a short while, and thus all of them were soon in the first hallway from the docking bays.

"Well, this doesn't look safe at all," Diego noted.

"The day we do something that is safe, will be the day the Multiverse isn't in that big of a threat from danger anymore." Tempus said flatly. "So basically, we're going to be doing this for a long time."

"On that note, there's something close by," Bill warned. "Red and I heard it in the vents earlier."

"In the vents?" TD started, but right when he had finished speaking, a coal black creature of sorts landed in front of them, which anyone who's watched Alien or its various spin-offs and/or sequels would recognize.

"Oh geez!" TD exclaimed at the sight of the Xenomorph, who gave a hiss at them before rushing in for the kill. Michael immediately drew his axe and threw it, the blade whirling through the air before it smashed into the Xenomorph, the runes on the axe blade flashing once before with a crack lightning surged outwards from the blade. The Xenomorph gave a loud hiss and then fell back onto the floor, dead. Acid blood leaked from its wound, and the axe blade started to steam, although it thankfully didn't seem to be receiving any actual damage. TD gave a huff as he calmed himself down.

"I freaking hate those things," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Twilight asked him.

"Xenomorph, or as Weyland-Yutani would put it, 'the Perfect Predator'," TD answered. "And where there's one, there's usually plenty more where he came from."

"Great," Tempus grumbled. "More dangerous things that can kill us." The alicorn blinked, before scowling. "And I've said that once before and it's still true. What else do you think we'll run into here?"

"If this is what I think it is, then the sky's the limit," Red noted, then pulled out a small cube of sorts which seemed to be a kind of case for something, only with a button. "Okay Suzie, let's get you up and on your feet."

"About time," Suzie's voice spoke up from the cube, while Red simply pressed the button. In a short moment, the cube morphed into a hot-pink robotic battle suit, designed to look like a hippogriff from Equus; apparently, she had a different taste than Cindy had in suit choices.

"I'm glad to have all the chatting going on, but maybe we should continue?" Tempus asked impatiently, while Michael was eyeing his axe as if considering whether it was worth it to get it or leave it for the moment.

"Let's move," Diego suggested, then walked over to Michael's axe and pulled it out of the Xenomorph, unfazed by the acid, and handed it over to the Pyrunian. Meanwhile, Bill drew his sword and said, "Stay together, and keep your eyes and ears open. This place is most likely the last place we want to be in once all hell breaks loose."

 **"As if that isn't the understatement of the century,"** Sundav muttered.

"Forward march," TD joked, going forward.

"Let's just try not to run into another one of those things," Twilight pleaded, following behind him. Michael nodded thanks to Diego before continuing onwards, his hand gripping his axe handle tightly. TD mentally cursed himself as they walked along.

 _I need to stop being so jumpy_ , he thought to himself.

"Hold up," Red warned them. "Movement up ahead, heading away from us. I think that it's a scout, trying to alert the queen and the rest of their hive… assuming they have either."

"Well, that's bad," TD remarked.

"How is it? We have our powers, don't we?" Bill pointed out. "These guys are pussycats compared to what we've fought before."

"Careful Bill, you may have jinxed us somewhere along the line," Diego warned.

"Oh, please," the fox said. "From my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

"Plus, Time has strange ways of making our lives difficult in order to have fun with us," Tempus muttered under his breath. "I agree with the fox. There's no such thing as luck, only preparing for the best outcome possible."

"We need to get moving along faster. Red, do you happen to know any place where we can get surveillance of the place?" TD asked him.

"Right over there," Red answered, pointing to a door nearby. "Susie, check it out."

The AI obliged, her metal suit clanging over to the door and opening it to reveal a kind of office with security cameras. She walked over, pulled out a computer chip of sorts and stuck it into the system grid. After a few seconds, she had full access to the place.

"Disabling a few security measures first so we can leave this place, as well as move about easier," she explained. "Some I may have to keep up however, if only to prevent unnecessary containment breaches. As for our weapon… one of the cameras for the tenth floor is out, but it says that it's supposed to be a camera to the 'special assignments' lab. Take the elevator or teleport up there. Your call."

"And… where's the elevator?" Twilight asked. Right when she did, a section of the wall outside the office suddenly opened to reveal a secret elevator.

"Right there," Red chuckled. Michael frowned as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"It seems too easy…" He murmured to himself.

"Like giving it to us on a silver platter," Diego muttered.

"Aye. Never trust a silver platter," TD remarked, and then he started for the elevator.

"One sec William," Michael said as he put a hand on TD's shoulder and pulled him back, before tapping something on a metal bracelet he wore. He aimed it towards the elevator, a shower of light blue LED dots appearing all over its surface. "Frost, you picking up any sort of traps or the like?"

"Nothing. The elevator is safe," Frost answered him.

"Thank you Frost," Michael replied, before turning off the scanner. "Keep an eye on us with the thermal scanners, and make sure to alert us if anything comes our direction."

"Elevator capacity is around... five people, not counting myself and Bill given our side," Red remarked.

"For once, being small is convenient," the fox joked.

"Then I suggest myself, Michael, William, Twilight, and Tempus, along with Red and Bill, go first," Jules spoke up. "The rest watch each others back and stay on guard until the elevator returns."

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll stay behind," Bill stated, standing beside Diego and Sundav. "Give them some company."

"Suit yourself," TD shrugged, then stepped into the elevator with Twilight and the others going up. Red, just to prove how crazy he could be, ended up somehow sitting on the ceiling with no apparent explanation as to how.

"Going up," he said as the elevator doors closed. Michael seemed to draw into his own area of focus as he did something on the metal bracelet that was apparently hooked up to his ship somehow, while Jules looked towards TD and tapped her temple, before making a talking motion with her hand and finished by pointing between the two of them, conveying an obvious message. TD nodded slightly, and then she heard his voice.

 _"I know what this is about, so let's get it out of the way."_

 _"I'm glad I don't have to explain,"_ Jules replied. _"You know what I think about Command Spells, William."_

 _"It's been almost eight thousand years since I was in y'all's good graces, Jules,"_ TD answered. _"I've had plenty of time to learn all manners of spells that you originally banned... and plenty of time to use them for good, believe it or not."_

 _"I know... but still, please try not to use them so often,"_ Jules said.

 _"I only use them if necessary,"_ TD replied, then added, _"Though sometimes, it happens by accident."_

 _"Define 'accident',"_ Jules said dryly, although the ghost of a smile crossed her face.

 _"You know I can hear everything y'all say, right?"_ Red's voice suddenly cut in. _"It's quite entertaining."_

 _"Shut up Red, and mind your own business,"_ Jules snapped. _"I could fry your mind in five seconds if I wanted to."_

 _"You could TRY to fry my mind,"_ Red corrected. _"After all, I'm technically an extension of your boyfriend here. Besides..." He gave a huff in reality. "I can't exactly control what I do and don't hear."_

 _"Just don't pay attention,"_ Jules said dryly.

 _"Would you all just shut up!"_ Tempus' voice suddenly snapped. _"_ _You have no idea how annoying it is trying to pay attention mentally to be aware of any threats and only be able to hear your jabbering back and forth!"_

"You said it," Twilight's voice pitched in.

"Oh would you look at that? We're here," TD said aloud as the doors of the elevator opened just then, opening up into a long hall with a light shining at the end.

"Huh. Perfect timing," Red said cheerfully, jumping out of the elevator... only to get electrocuted as soon as he stepped onto the floor. "YEOW!" he screeched, only seeming to be hurt for a moment, which wasn't surprising considering the damage he was able to withstand before it overwhelmed him. "Okay, guys. Do not step onto the floors yet."

"You don't say," Twilight remarked sarcastically.

"Move out of the way," Michael said as he pushed to the front of the elevator, crouching as he got the front and tapped on his metal armband, allowing the hidden screen on it to glow icy blue. "Frost, think you could hack into and disable this defense for us?"

"I'm afraid it's not a defense, sir. More like a malfunctioning maintenance problem," Frost answered. "I can redirect the power elsewhere, however."

"How about that possible nesting sight for those... Exenomorphs?" Susie suggested.

"Seems like a good idea," Tempus nodded.

"On you now Frost," Michael spoke up.

There was a short pause, then Red announced, "It's safe now."

"Thank good-" TD started, but then paused. Twilight also paused and looked to him.

"Do you feel...?" she started, but then TD interrupted her with a Command Spell.

"GET DOWN."

Tempus immediately dropped to the ground, along with Jules after a few seconds, but not after she growled. "William!"

"Sorry!" TD said as he and the others all dropped... save for Red, who had only recently recovered fully from the electricity.

"Uh oh... Think fast and move faster hedgehog," he muttered to himself. A blast of energy shot towards the elevator, for the moment their attacker unknown.

"Frost, get me a schematic of this level so we know where we're headed once we get out of here!" Michael hissed into his armband.

"The light ahead of you seems to be where the weapon is located. Unfortunately, that's where our enemy is too," Frost answered. "Otherwise, there are two more rooms that are dead ends."

"Yipe!" Red shouted, barely moving his head to the side to avoid getting hit. Then he did a sideways flip as three others came his way. TD stood up as the other three came by and knocked them out of the air with his glowing hands. When he did, however, he looked slightly scared.

"That's Eternity!" he shouted.

"How though!?" Tempus yelled. "I thought he couldn't enter the building!"

"He must have left the blasted staff behind at their base!" Michael replied as he unslung his energy pistol from his belt and powered it up for whenever he got an opening to retaliate.

"He's not the only one," Twilight muttered, then fired a blast just as a triangular figure appeared and effortlessly countered it.

"Hello!" Cipher called. "Welcome to the party! You're about to die."

TD growled, just as the lights flickered a bit to show Eternity coming closer, just as their coms went off.

"Mephiles is here, as well as some pissed-off Dalek!" Bill called. "We can hold them, but you'd better be doing your part!"

Red then looked between them all as well, before calling, "Keep Eternity busy!"

He then started rushing at full speed down the halls intent on running past Eternity. TD, while shocked for a second, eventually recovered.

"You heard him! Open fire!" he ordered, firing multiple spells in Eternity's direction as the lights came on again. Michael also opened fire, rapidly firing round after round at Eternity, while Tempus' eyes started to glow silver and he blasted a beam of magic at the villain, while Jules also sent several attacks flying at the Anti-Tempus, and as it was Eternity had to put all his focus into blocking their attacks. Red paid all of this no mind, despite how close his own friends came to hitting him as they tried to prevent harm from coming to the hedgehog. As Eternity was busy with his blocking, Red did a slide underneath Eternity and to the other side, getting up and breaking into a run again down the hall. He could have and would have done something to further hinder Eternity, if the pressure of time wasn't on his shoulders. They only had so long before reinforcements would break through their friends downstairs or through the same way Eternity had come, and then what chance would they have at getting the sword?

Eternity eventually snapped his fingers and neutralized most of the magic attacks coming at him, but then let out a hiss as a beam of energy caught him in the arm, and the Anti-Tempus glared at Michael, who was standing up fully now and aiming his pistol at him.

"TD, how do you wanna break this down?" The Pyrunian asked as he fired another shot.

TD looked about, then he said, "Michael, I need you downstairs with the others to help with the Dalek and Mephiles. Jules, you and I keep Eternity busy. Twi, think you can-" He stopped when he saw that Twilight had the situation with Cipher under control, as indicated by how well she either avoided or countered the demon's attacks. "-On second thought, you're doing just fine."

"On it," Michael said as black lightning started arcing around him, before he took off at super speed and phased through the floor of the elevator, while meanwhile Tempus gave TD a glare.

"And I'll just assist Twilight since I was casually _forgotten_ ," the male alicorn said as he went over to join Twilight in fighting Cipher in case she needed assistance at any point. Jules, meanwhile, cracked her neck as she glared towards Eternity, drawing her glowing white sword in her right hand as she charged up her left with her fiery purple magic that came from the powers Sunset had duplicated to her from being The Traveler.

"Ready to take out some trash, William?" The Guardian of Order asked with a wry grin.

"I'm always ready," TD answered, then sheets of lightning fired from his hands as he gave a cackle. Jules grinned, before firing blasts of white light from her hand towards Eternity, who snarled before holding a hand palm-out at them and their attacks suddenly stopped several feet away from him, while he clenched his other hand as magic charged up around it.

"You're going to have ta' do better than that!" The Anti-Tempus cackled as he snapped his fingers and TD and Jules' attacks disintegrated, before he blasted each one with a beam of magic.

"Think fast!" TD called to Jules, and then two portals opened underneath them and they fell through, reappearing on the left and right of Eternity. Jules did think fast, and as soon as she landed she swung out at Eternity with her sword, which the Anti-Tempus barely deflected off a sword he had suddenly summoned, while an identical one appeared in his other hand.

Tempus, meanwhile, had been providing support where he could to help Twilight in her fight against Cipher, but soon he seemed to sense something as he stepped away from their fight and powered up his horn, glancing around as he drew his sword and held it at the ready. He was right to do so, for suddenly a blast of ghostly purple fire had barreled towards him from out of nowhere, forcing him and Twilight to be separated from each other. Tempus growled as he brought his sword up, the blade glowing silver as his Guardian magic charged up inside up if, while his horn also glowed with his Alicorn and Chaos magic.

"I'm not afraid of whatever you are," the Guardian of Time said calmly. "Face me, and I shall destroy you."

The purple fire circled back around and then landed on the floor, clearing to reveal the face of an enemy they recently believed to be dead.

"Infinite!?" Jules screeched from where she was fighting Eternity, while meanwhile Tempus took several steps back as a look of uncertainty flickered across his face, although it quickly passed as he lowered himself into a battle stance.

"Even in death, I serve my master still," Infinite taunted. "And soon, your soul will be next to follow!"

Without waiting for a response, the wraith of Infinite launched a powerful beam attack at Tempus, followed by a teleporting bucking attack. Tempus managed to deflect the beam attack, but was unable to defend against the bucking attack, causing him to stumble backwards several steps before firing a beam from his horn. Infinite didn't relent however, and lunged towards him with a shield attack, attempting to break through his beam and drive her horn through him. Tempus in retaliation ended his beam attack and reformed his magic into a shield, reinforcing it with his Chaos magic as he attempted to come up with some sort of plan on how to win this fight. He didn't get a chance, as Infinite managed to push through his shield and then knocked him to the ground, pinning him in place. A hollow expression was on her face, but if she could he felt she would have looked triumphant, if not a bit smug.

"Your soul is mine!" she called, raising her horn for a finishing blow. However, she never got a chance, as suddenly Jules' voice rang clearly and firmly through the air in the unmistakable air of a Command Spell.

"STOP!"

Infinite abruptly stopped her attack, frozen as if stopped by an unseen force. However, it also caused TD to stop out of surprise of her using such a thing. It proved to have been a good thing he had, for a split second later something shot past him inches from his head. Tempus took the advantage and in a flash of magic teleported away from Infinite in a flash of magic, catching his breath and eyeing her warily, while meanwhile Jules turned and in a blur of movement sliced Eternity's blades apart at the guard, before punching him in the face and sending him flying into a wall. While this was happening, TD turned to see that it had been Red who had shot by him, and in his eyes was a look he had hardly expected to see in the hedgehog's eyes: fear.

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" he shouted, and then from where he had come from there was the sound of hundreds of thousands of moving feet. TD looked back, and his face went from confusion to a deadpan.

"And just when I thought this couldn't get worse..."

"William, what's going on!?" Tempus yelled as black lightning began to arc around him, and Jules crouched while red, yellow, and blue lightning began to circle her.

"Well long story short... the entire station's contained creatures have been released. So... run!" TD answered, and just as he said so, a roar of some kind was heard as the halls he was facing was suddenly filled with countless numbers of Xenomorphs identical to the one they had encountered before, along with several new creatures: giant bats, zombies, a mutated giant-like creature (Fallout, anyone?), and the most surprising…

"No way... they actually have dinosaurs on this thing!" TD exclaimed, momentarily having his excitement overwhelm his concern of the danger.

"Just GO!" Jules yelled as she took off running as her lightning crackling around her, while Tempus did likewise, the former grabbing Twilight as she shot past her.

Eternity, meanwhile, yelled at Cipher. "Let's go! Now!" Before the Anti-Tempus teleported away in a flash of light.

"I'm out!" Cipher yelled, disappearing as TD regained his composure and followed after them. Since the elevator was obviously not an option, they had started down an opposite hallway with Red in the lead. He was looking at what seemed to be a map of their area.

"Susie, we need an exit! This is a dead end!" he called.

"I'm a bit busy, sir!" was the reply, and over the coms they could hear a couple explosions and then an alarm.

 _"Warning,"_ an AI's voice spoke. _"Emergency protocol 103 activated. All personal please evacuate the facility immediately. This is not a drill."_

"Do I even want to know what that is!?" Tempus yelled as he skidded to a stop to catch his breath.

"I doubt it!" A familiar voice said, before in another burst of black lightning Michael shot past them, and before they could say anything he said, "I'm doing the Time Remnant thing, so don't freak out about our friends downstairs." The Pyrunian then tapped on his bracelet and yelled, "Frost! Get us a route out now!"

"Uh... I have one, but you're not gonna like it," Frost answered.

"Does it look like we care!?" TD yelled.

"But... the vacuum of-" Susie started.

"JUST DO IT!" TD interrupted, using a Command Spell for the duration of the sentence. Michael glanced at TD with a raised eyebrow, before speaking into his bracelet.

"Frost, permissions override sequence, Delta-Alpha-Omega-1-5-9-3. Extract us now."

Silence, then…

"Yes sir."

The noises behind them were getting louder and closer. One hundred yards behind them. Fifty. Ten.

Suddenly, the dead end up ahead burst apart and in front of them was open space, and they were sucked out of it. TD was quick to think at this point, and thanked himself inwardly for not panicking. With a few snaps, those who required protection from the vacuum of space found a glowing red aura around their body, and they were no longer unable to breathe. They also stopped spinning and moving through space with no direction.

"Thanks..." Twilight managed to say as their unfortunate pursuers (save for the Xenomorphs, who could survive such a thing) were sucked out into the great void at a fast velocity, silent since no one under normal means could hear one scream in space.

"Alright, now please get us aboard _The Vengeance_ , Frost," Michael said dryly.

"On it!" Frost called, and then _The Vengeance_ removed itself from the docking clamps it had stationed at and flew around to where they were at until they were lined up with a hanger bay of sorts, allowing them to fly through the shields that were in place and land safely, but a bit roughly in the hanger.

"Let's _NEVER_ do that again!" Tempus said, frowning.

"Oh, shove off! We're alive, ain't we?" Michael shot back.

"Everybody, SHUT UP!" Jules yelled, thankfully _not_ using a Command Spell, before directing her attention to Red. "Do we have it?"

The hedgehog stood to his feet, then from seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out the weapon in question. It looked like one of the swords Nameless had used, which was to say it was built mainly upon straight lines and designed to allow whatever upgrades to be added as needed. However, the blade itself was different from the originals in the material it was made out of: a kind of stone that glowed with a strange light.

"Why... I do believe that's made out of a space meteor!" TD exclaimed.

"Mhm!" Red confirmed. "And not just any; if my calculations are correct, as well as the brief look at the info screen outside the display case, it's made from a comet that comes into orbit with Nameless's homeplanet every thousand years."

"Alright, maybe we can talk about it more _after_ we get away from here?" Tempus asked. "Because I officially don't like that place or any of the space in its vicinity."

"Right. Of course," Red agreed.

"Wait! What about the others?" Twilight asked. Just when she asked, the station suddenly had several large _visible_ explosions that basically tore the station apart... and approaching them from out of the debris and smoke was Red's own ship.

"I got them, sir!" Suzie's voice assured them. "Now let's step on it before some of those Xeno-freaks latch onto our ships! Space won't kill them, and if the explosion doesn't, then they still have a chance to kill us in our sleep or something!"

"Right!" Michael yelled as he took off towards the bridge. "Frost! Power up the engines, get us out of here, and use the laser grids to clear the hull of any Xenomorphs if necessary!"

"On it!"

The ship was heard powering up, and then in just a few seconds, they had entered hyperspace and were making a beeline back to the Guardian's base.

*"Phew! Let's hope _that's_ the biggest crisis of our presidency," TD said aloud, and then a different voice said out of nowhere, "It wasn't" followed by dramatic music.

* * *

Back at the Guardians' HQ, everyone was chatting among themselves over their current states or worlds, getting to know each other a little more personally for the moment. All except Screwball (Joy's Screwball), who was looking a bit troubled about something. None there knew what it was, though at first they had suspected it to be that they now had an "evil" version of her taking one of the spare rooms of the HQ for the time being. However, that didn't seem to be the case since she had taken that news surprisingly well. No, something else was bothering the Chaotic mare, and the thundering cloud above her head (not yet raining) was unnecessary to prove that. Zecora noticed this after a moment, and managed to pull Joy aside and speak to him.

"Something disturbs the Chaotic dove. Perhaps you should speak with your love," she suggested. Joy smiled at Zecora and gave her a nod at this.

"Thanks Zecora," he said, and then he went towards Screwball to see her. Though he felt slightly ashamed as well for not being able to pay much attention to her since they came back, which he probably should have. When Screwball noticed him approach, she gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Hey... how are you holding up, Lover Boy?" she asked. Joy smiled back at her in a manner which he hoped to be a little apologetic, as well as reassuring.

"I'll be fine, my love," he told her before adding, "...though I'd like know what's upsetting my dear Princess of Chaos..."

Screwball's smile faded and she gave a sigh, then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner," she said apologetically, then more seriously, "But something... pulled me off course."

Joy hugged her back at this, and with a flash of golden light, they both teleported into their room, sitting at their bed.

"I know... you would never leave me alone on purpose..." Joy softly said to her in an almost cooing tone, but also with some concern. "Tell me... what pulled you off course...?"

Screwball gave a small frown. "I don't even know what it was, but it was tough. Some kind of new alien creature. I think... it's best if I show you what it looked like..."

She turned her head a little ways away from her and then her eyes briefly gave a glow, causing a life-like slightly-transparent model of the creature she had encountered staring at them. If not for the transparency of the model and the fact that it was unable to actually move in any manner, Joy would have thought it was the real thing.

"And that's not all," she said. "I heard it say something before it attacked me."

Another glow, and then briefly the model moved about and made a war cry, along with the message it had given before striking: "Dod Raksief!" and then froze again.

"Dod Raksief?" Joy said thoughtfully, and maybe a little confused. "...my best guess is that it's some kind of foreign creature... and surely not from any place like Equus or Earth..."

"Do you think we should tell William when he returns?" Screwball asked him. "Maybe he knows about it?"

Joy nodded and then took her into a hug once again, this time even more affectionately, and started to stroke her mane.

"...and what happened of that thing... did you kill it?"

"No..." Screwball told him. "I just banished him to some dimension Dad showed me once. It might kill him if he's not careful, but otherwise..." She gave a sigh. "Well, it doesn't matter now."

Joy nodded in response at this as he stroked her mane a little more affectionately, and softly hummed. "I'm sorry my beloved... If it was up to me, I'd never have let you fight that thing on your own..."

"I know you wouldn't," Screwball answered with a smile, sighing in content as she felt his hand run through her mane.

"I know you wouldn't," Screwball answered with a smile, sighing in content as she felt his hand run through her mane. "You're too loyal and noble for that. And that's something I love about you."

Joy smiled in content at this as well, hugging her even more closely upon hearing this, his eyes shining brightly for the moment as a pair of pure white wings sprouted from his back and soon joined in the hug.

"I hope we never have to go through such situations ever again..." Joy softly whispered, as his hand glowed with the same pure white aura and he passed his fingers through her mane. "...and we always be there for each other..."

"So do I..." Screwball agreed, closing her eyes and giving a sigh of content. But just then, there was a knock at the door and a voice identical to hers asked, "Huh? Uncle Joy, are you decent?"

"Hmm?" Joy recognized the voice of Screwball from TD's world, further implicated by the fact that she called him uncle. He gently released Screwball from the hug and called out, "Yes. We're decent. You can come in, Screwy."

The door opened, and in strode the vampire Screwball, giving a warm and friendly smile to them when she entered.

"Guess I interrupted something," she giggled. "I'll make this quick then."

"Make what quick?" Screwball asked Screwy. Gosh, me as the author is going to get confused soon...

Joy looked at the screen with seemingly a bit amused expression before looking at Screwy and spoke, though his expressions seemed a bit confused or maybe even a little upset, clearly not at her but at some thought which had crossed his mind at the moment. "So... you wanna talk about something?"

"Yeah," Screwy agreed, and then her smile faded for a moment and she sighed. "I know that you aren't exactly happy to see me as a vampire, especially since you know that Tracker wouldn't do this to me willingly. So, I wanted to make a few things clear as to how I got this way."

Joy sighed and admitted this with a nod, as his smile faded as well. "Yeah... it's been bothering me for sometime... so it'd be really nice of you."

"Then stay seated, because this is not gonna be a pretty story," Screwy said, sitting down herself before dropping the bomb. "...I'm like this... so I won't die from the sickness I've contracted."

Screwball was shocked to hear this and made a gasp.

"Sick?"

"A sickness?" Joy asked, very concerned to hear about this. "What... What kind of sickness is it?"

"One that we don't have a cure for yet," Screwy answered. "I... got it sometime during the ban. It started off small, and at first I thought it was just allergies. Until the night I literally passed out at the dinner table for seemingly no reason. Tracker tried everything, and even had Zecora and Uncle William try to help me. But William... he said that he couldn't save me. He said it's a sickness that he based one of his spells off of. The spell that almost killed Aunt Twilight. As far as he knows, there is no cure for it yet."

"Oh..." Joy was saddened and upset to hear this, but still composing himself, he said, "So... Tracker... he made you a vampire so you won't die of this sickness..."

Screwy nodded, and they noticed blood forming in her eyes like tears, since vampires could only cry blood.

"Oh, you poor thing," Screwball said sympathetically, getting down from the bed and then hugging the vampire version of herself, not caring at all if her coat would get stained.

"I'm so sorry to hear this, Screwy," Joy came down from the bed as well, and placed his hand on Screwy's shoulder as a friendly and sympathetic gesture. Screwy sniffled a little.

"Thanks..." she said. "You guys are the best."

"We try..." Screwball answered softly.

"Screwy..." Joy said as he shone with a pure white aura once again. "...just never give up hope... I believe that a cure will be found sooner or later... I can't tell when, but somehow I know that..."

"You..." Screwy sniffled a bit. "...really think so?"

"Yes," Joy gave her a nod at this.

"Well... thanks..." she said, but then they heard noise from downstairs.

"Sounds like they're back," Screwball noted, lifting her head (and turning her ears a bit) at the sound.

"Oh," Joy looked up as well. "I hope they got what they were looking for."

"Then let's go check it out," Screwy suggested, and together they all left the room and climbed down the stairs to the meeting room. There, they saw the others who had returned, but most noticeably the smiling form of TD, looking triumphant as he laid a painfully familiar-looking sword in the center of their Guardian table.

Joy gave an odd look at the sword, as some flashbacks rushed across his mind and he backed off slightly, shaking his head. After composing himself, he spoke.

"This sword... is the same one..." Then his voice became more like muttering, which was mostly to himself. "...that bastard..."

Screwball floated up to his shoulder and laid a hoof there reassuringly, as TD spoke aloud to the others, the only indication of him noticing Joy's remark being a subtle glance upwards with his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, and there was a hint of a dangerous tone in his voice, "...starting tomorrow, the reign of the self-proclaimed god of the Multiverse comes to an end..."

* * *

 ** _"You had ONE job!"_** Atlantia roared, glaring at Eternity, who had reclaimed his staff upon his return and was staring at Atlantia defiantly. **_"You were to secure the weapons and bring it back here so that the Guardians would not be able to use it! SO WHERE IS IT!?"_ **

Eternity stared at Atlantia, before saying coldly, "Well maybe if we had been allowed to bring some of the bigger guns, or even some of the Pyrunian tech made from those stolen blueprints, we might have gotten it."

 ** _"Are you blaming this on me?!"_** Atlantia growled, his eyes glowing dangerously bright as smoke came from his nostrils.

"Yes, I am," Eternity said. "For such a powerful being, you sure can be an idiot at times."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Facilier spoke up, holding his hands up. "We can worry about who's fault it is later. We won't get anything accomplished if we fight ourselves now..."

Eternity glanced towards Facilier, before taking a deep breath.

"Fine," the Anti-Tempus grumbled. "What's our next play? Cause we need a good one if we want to beat the Guardians."

Atlantia stayed silent, but snorted in agreement with Eternity's statement.

"Well, it's obvious that they now have an advantage over us with the sword... or at least over you," Facilier said, giving Atlantia a somewhat apologetic expression for the last part. "However, we have an advantage we can exploit with them."

"How?! That Chaos freak alone could keep even Mr. Better-Tempus on his toes!" Bill Cipher exclaimed. "And we can't kill the other Guardians without making him stronger!"

"But what if we killed him? Before we killed the others?" Facilier suggested, giving a smirk. At this, the demon went silent.

"Facilier may have just pulled a loose thread, my lord," Mephiles said to Atlantia, and while his expressions obviously could show nothing much beyond a frown, his tone of voice sounded intrigued. "I think we should follow it to its end."

 ** _"Agreed,"_** Atlantia said, a wicked grin crossing his face. ** _"Now, where is my servant? I wish to know just what went down in her fights."_ **

"Uh... about that..." Cipher started, but then a ball of purple fire landed beside them and Infinite's wraith was kneeling before Atlantia.

 **"A thousand apologies, my lord,"** she said. **"I have failed you..."**

Atlantia went completely still, except for one of his eyes, which twitched once.

 ** _"How?"_** The massive dragon growled deeply, glaring at Infinite's wraith.

 **"I underestimated the willpower of our foe,"** Infinite answered, her hollow voice devoid of any emotion, including fear. **"And was... commanded to hesitate when I had a chance to strike. By the Guardian of Order."**

 _ **"That's impossible..."**_ Atlantia growled, narrowing his eyes. ** _"The only way that could have happened is if-"_** He paused mid-sentence as it hit him, and Eternity nodded.

"The Guardian of Order used a Command Spell," the Anti-Tempus said. "In the middle of fighting me, I might add. It appears she is also a large threat to us."

"I thought she couldn't do that," Cipher mentioned.

 **" _Wouldn't_ is more accurate," **Apophis remarked, the giant Serpent of Chaos using the vessel of a Weeping Angel statue that was presumably inactive to speak with them; given the snake's disruptive force and the space needed for producing weapons, he had decided to remain deep in the Duat to prevent taking up too much space.

"And with the passing of time, what may have been one's desire and purpose then can change," Mephiles added.

 ** _"If she can cast Command Spells, who knows how much more she can do,"_** Atlantia growled, beginning to pace. ** _"She could very well pose as large a threat to us as the Guardian of Chaos."_**

"Which is why I thought you tried to end her along with The Traveler, my _lord_ ," Eternity said, drawing out the last word, and causing Atlantia to glare at him. "And yet she still lives, doesn't she? How then do you plan to take out the two most powerful Guardians if your efforts against one's life failed?"

 ** _"It only failed because of that cursed Guardian of Time, you blasted-!"_** Atlantia started, before freezing as he let out a hiss, a slightly wicked gleam coming into his eyes.

"I see you just had an idea come to mind. Care to share it with us?" Facilier inquired.

 ** _"The Guardian of Time is, aside from his Guardianship, the Prince of Time, Life, and Death,"_** Atlantia said slowly. **_"The Guardians best hope of keeping their odds even against us whenever we manage to take down one of their best players; my attempt against the Guardian of Order's life is a prime example of this. We take out him, the Guardians lose their one of their most influential players."_**

"Now you're talking," Eternity said, the Anti-Tempus' eyes gleaming wickedly as his fingers tightened around his staff.

 **"But we should kill Chaos first if we want to stand a chance with even that... unless you're too scared of him?"** Apophis asked Atlantia, clearly being smug in the last part. Snakes weren't the most sympathetic creatures around, and he only proved it to be so.

"Forgive me for agreeing with him, my lord, but it has started to become apparent that you harbor some fear inside of you that is felt towards the Guardian of Chaos, the former Terror of Dimensions," Facilier added, giving him a curious look.

 ** _"I fear nothing and nobody,"_** Atlantia growled, clenching one talon as his magic surrounded it.

"Then explain why you haven't tried yet to fight him yourself," Eternity asked with a smirk, and Atlantia paused before replying.

 ** _"The opportunity simply hasn't appeared yet,"_** the dragon replied, and Eternity snorted.

"If that ain't an excuse, then I'm not sure what would be one in your position," he said with a chuckle.

"Alright... but how can we guarantee his death? Hasn't he eluded death before?" Facilier asked.

"He hasn't eluded it; merely survived," Mephiles stated. "The idea that he can cheat it is merely a fantasy of his enemies."

"But that's the thing... he has yet to be killed so far. And he doesn't fear dying," Cipher pointed out.

"Well, if someone would volunteer to kill him next time we fight them, it'd make things a lot easier," Eternity scoffed. "Heck, why not even mak the wraith do it?"

"Are you kidding? He'd just banish her or dominate her like he did to the one that serves him now," Cipher remarked. "Which, I should add, was already Sauron's puppet at the time he did it, and was, and still is wearing one of the Nine Rings of Power." He took a bite out of a wine glass he held by making his eye temporarily become a set of teeth. "No, that's a suicide mission."

"Then pray tell who _is_ gonna take him on?" Eternity said with a thin-lipped smile, which faded as soon as Atlantia spoke.

 _ **"You could, since you brought it up and seem so eager for his demise."**_ The dragon stated, and Eternity shook his head.

"And get my ass handed to me?" He laughed. "No thank you!"

 **"Oh, so you _do_ admit he's stronger than you,"** Apophis taunted.

"If you were here, I'd blast you serpent," Eternity grumbled. "He's stronger than me in raw physical power. Most of my power comes from the Eternity Stones, which he could most definitely neutralize most of their abilities. I ain't gonna fight a suicide battle."

"Then who will?" Facilier asked. But before anyone could answer him, a portal suddenly appeared behind them and then out of it stepped a familiar villain for those who have seen the Avengers, his golden gauntlet gleaming along with the six stones connected to it. Eternity immediately gripped his staff tightly as the stones in its head started to give off a soft glow.

 ** _"Stand down Eternity,"_** Atlantia snarled, and the Anti-Tempus begrudgingly did so, although the Eternity Stones did not cease to stop their glowing, and then Atlantia turned his gaze on the newcomer.

 _ **"Welcome to my palace, Thanos,"**_ the dragon said smoothly. _**"What brings you here?"** _

Thanos gave a small glance at Eternity and then at his Infinity Stones, which were glowing themselves, before giving his answer.

"The need to bring balance," he said simply. "My own universe from within this one has been balanced, but my work is not over yet."

 ** _"So you wish to ally with me?"_** Atlantia asked, baring his teeth in a grin. **_"For if so, I do hope you understand what it is you are getting yourself into."_**

"I am aware," Thanos said. "Which is why I am helping you. One of them at least slanders gods like myself, and so I am inclined to teach him a lesson."

 ** _"Then it is a pleasure to make your alliance,"_ ** Atlantia said with a wicked grin. _**"Now, which world should we attack next? For I wish to strike hard at the Guardians, and on one of their home turfs."** _

"Before we do, where's that crazy magician?" Cipher wondered.

 **"Meditating,"** Apophis answered. **"And I think I know exactly where to strike."**

"Where?" Facilier asked.

 **"The home of the Guardian of Time himself,"** the serpent answered.

"I have dibs on taking out his family," Eternity cackled.

 _ **"We begin planning now. I want all our troops supplied with Pyrunian weaponry,"**_ Atlantia said. _**"We shall eradicate them in one last massive battle, and then we shall be rid of the Guardians for good!"**_

The villains all cheered, save for Thanos who simply gave his signature small smile, silent as he looked out to what they had to conjure up.

"I am inevitable. And, it would seem, so are they..."

* * *

 **TD: *I got this line from the ending of Oversimplified's _The Cold War, Part One_ on YouTube.  
**

 **I honestly need to give more author's notes. XD**


End file.
